Swallowed
by cerrdy
Summary: A new threat is after Sakura and it seems that she has lost all contact with Syaoran. But Syaoran does return to protect her, only now, Syaoran has returned to her...as a vampire. CHAPTER FREAKIN ELEVEN!
1. Savour

Note from the Authoress:

I really didn't plan on making yet _another_ uncompleted story. But this one, I seem to keep adding and adding to it. So, why the hell not. If I get reviews, and people like it, then sure, I'll keep it going.

I have a laptop now- so I can work on it when I want. Its great when I get drawing blocks on my Comic.

So, enjoy!

**Cerridwen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura... But maybe Santa Clause will bring it to me._

* * *

Chapter One: _'Savour'_

The night was cold and dry. The landscape was drawn with black towering buildings and glowing iridescent city lights, flickering like a dying candle light. Fog rolled over the lights and towers, replacing the air with and eerie stillness. She stood with her back drawn towards the dense foggy alley way. Her auburn hair brushed softly against her face as she stared horrified of the sight before her.

_Mangled bodies._

Torn, severed and ripped apart like some wild animal. Blood painted the walls in a erratic pattern. Bile rushed into her throat and mouth, as she nearly tripped over a mangled limb- separated from its owners body. She tried to find some familiar faces, but found that she could not distinguish any familiarity. But a feeling pulsed under her blood, _she knew._

"Do you like my present, love?"

Her head whipped around to the sound of a cold, blood thirsty voice. Her mesmerizing emerald eyes widened it horror as realization hit her square in the face.

The man was tall. His figure posed and drawn like god. A _sick _god. Black leather engulfed his body with silver chains hanging heavily around his neck. Unruly messy hair draped down his face that ended just above his shoulders. Sharp pointed piercings was ornamented on his ears, followed by a thick black leather collar with silver, _bloody_ protruding spikes.

"Syaoran-kun?"

The mans smile turn upward, baring two sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. " Sakura my love…. Syaoran is _dead."_

Sakura could not know why, but her mind was screaming and telling her to 'run' but her feet remained glued to the concrete ground. "H-How-" she managed to choke out.

The maniacal smile grew bigger. He brushed the long messy hair out of his eyes exposing his ice-golden eyes. They clashed with terrified emerald. "I've missed you, Sakura. Missed holding you, kissing you," his eyes narrowed and his dark pupils shifted into a blade-like shape.

"I've yearned for you. Dreamt so many dreams of taking you, possessing you…. Fulfilling my wildest desires upon you."

He was in front of her now, centimetres away from her lips. " I want to taste you." His tongue ran over her dry, trembling lips.

She could smell the fresh blood on his breath.

"No!" she screamed pushing away from him. She backed away and began to run.

The cat-like eyes watched her form disappeared in the dense fog. " Keep running my love, it only makes your blood more sweeter."

Sakura kept running. The fog was blinding her vision, as where her tears. _'Wake up Sakura! Wake up!_' She screamed at her self. _'That wasn't Syaoran-kun. That wasn't Syaoran-kun! He'd never do that' _

She felt his presence. He was stalking her, like his prey. She ran and ran with all the fear in her belly, while he walked briskly behind her, smiling like deranged maniac, enthralled with his new toy.

_Oh how he'd love to squeeze her._

Realizing his pace was not changing, Sakura panicked and ran to a side building with a long metal ladder leading to a high extending staircase. The metal was cold and slippery under her hands, but her senses were numb. She climbed and climbed, trying to escape her minds, tormentor. She ran up one flight of stairs after another.

She paused for a moment as she reached to top, looking down on the ground below. She searched for the black cloaked figure hidden in the thick fog, but saw nothing.

She turned only to find him standing in front of her.

"Surprise!"

Sakura screamed ands nearly fell backwards, only to be caught in his steel like grip. " Now, now, we wouldn't want all that good blood to go to waste now, would we?"

Before she could reply, she was thrown into the wall, pushed up against it like a bug on the windshield. He pressed his cold body against hers, enjoying the feeling of her writhe and squirm against him. Blood trickled down her forehead and she moaned in pain. He got excited and his hands pinned her hands to the wall. She tried to kick him away, but he managed to slip between them, driving his knee up against her thigh.

He leaned forward and began to lick the small line of blood around her chin and upward. Sakura yelped as his knee drove up further and forcefully, causing her body to buck uncomfortably.

Between the terror and the need to escape, she found her body leading, to another thrill. _Arousal_

He held her pinned, with one hand while the other explored. His hand ran up her thighs and under, brushing his knuckles against her aroused area. She whimpered as the sensation, began to blindly make her succumb to his demands. But she still tried to drive him away. "Let me go…" she whimpered. "Please.."

He growled and lowered his head to her neck "Say it again love." His voice was almost raspy.

His hands traveled to her breasts, forcefully cupping them and holding them tight. She whimpered louder now. _" Please."_

He licked the side of her neck. " Again."

"Please."

He brought his head up and looked in her eyes. She gasped as his eyes turned into a blood red, and the pupils where hardly visible. " Once more.."

Her eyes were transfixed with his, unable to close or to turn away.

"Please"

It a matter of seconds, his eyes flashed hungrily, and he opened his wide mouth baring his long white fangs. With a feral growl, he violently forced her harder into the wall. Before she could scream, his fangs pierced into the artery on her neck.

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened with shock. Sweat trickled down her face and soaked her pyjamas. She groaned and put her head into hands. She closed her eyes tight waiting for her heart to calm its pace. She reached over to her dresser and pulled out an old ancient book. The words " _The Clow_" were written on it with thick gold letters. She unlocked the book and there sitting in the centre of the pages, was a deck of cards.

A soft glow illuminated from them and a card flew up in front of Sakura's face. She picked up the card and turned it around. The card had " _The Dream_" written on it.

"Sakura?" a small Osaka accent echoed into the still room.

A small yellow bear with a long lion tail and small wings floated over to her. " It was the dream again, wasn't it?" When she made no response, the bear floated down and sat on her lap.

" If you are so worried about it, call the stupid kid." he whispered bitterly.

"I can't Kero." She rubbed her red, swollen eyes. " I can't." She put the card back into the book and closed it tight. " Every time I call I get '_this number is no longer in service_'. I'm worried Kero, why can't I get a hold of Syaoran-kun?"

There was small knock on the door, and the door clicked open. She was in her lilac house coat, and her long dark charcoal coloured hair was strewn. " Sakura-chan?" she whispered. " Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled and put the book away. " Gomen, Tomoyo-chan. Did I wake you two?"

A taller, broad figure appeared behind her, slipping a hand over Tomoyo's shoulder. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, his tired cerulean eyes gazed at her fragile form. " Its alright Sakura-chan. I was already up reading some research."

He pushed some of his soft dark hair out his face, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " But since you were screaming again in your sleep, I'm guessing you had the dream again."

Kero snorted "Give the moron a gold star."

Sakura flicked Kero on the back of his head. " Kero! Be nice to Eriol-kun. He was your previous master before me, you know."

Kero rubbed the back of his head were Sakura had flicked him " Hence the word 'was''

Eriol just smiled and walked over to Sakura. "Did you find out any more info on this character, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down. " The dream was different Eriol-kun, but still the same." She saw the strange look Eriol had on his face. " He said ' Syaoran was dead."

Tomoyo decided to speak up since her boyfriend's face turned the colour of white snow.

"Well it was probably a premonition dream. Maybe this guy is after Syaoran. We should warn him."

Sakura shook her head. " You think I haven't tried that already? I can't get a hold of him." Sakura looked at the pale faced Eriol. " Eriol? I'm worried."

Eriol's hand rubbed the top of Sakura's head is a fatherly gesture. " I'm sure everything will be fine Sakura-chan. I'm sure it won't be long. You'll hear from Syaoran soon."

It has been almost eight years since Sakura had last seen Syaoran Li, the Chinese heir to the Li clan, and the keeper of her heart. Not once had she given up on him. She believed somehow she's meet him again. But these reoccurring dreams were shattering her faith- especially that her enemy looked exactly like her love.

Eriol stood up and walked towards Tomoyo. " Lets go make some herbal tea for Sakura-chan so she can sleep soundly." He turned back face Sakura, as she brought her knees up to her chin. " Did you see anything else about the enemy, what he looked like-"

"Yes."

Eriol turned to face her completely now. Ecstatic to found out more about her foe, but he frowned when she tucked her head further into her knees."

"He's a vampire…"

"Well that might be very useful. If only we knew what he looked like-" He paused when Sakura looked up and stared at him straight in the eyes with a forlorn expression.

"He looks like Syaoran-kun."

* * *

Eriol closed the door after he walked out. He sighed heavily and Tomoyo patted him softly on the shoulder. " You are holding strong." She whispered. Eriol took of his glasses and rubbed his temples. " No I'm not. I'm crumbling." He looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. " I can't keep lying to her Tomoyo, I can't."

"I know." She whispered solemnly. " But if we tell her the truth, she might just give up…"

He looked at her. " Giving up is not what I'm worried about. Her heart will shatter. How I am I supposed to tell her that Syaoran will never return, with out her falling to pieces? And now this enemy of hers even looks like him."

Tomoyo looked down to her hands. " She's been waiting for him for eight years to return, like he promised. And now he'll never return. _Ever_."

"_Syaoran Li is dead."_

* * *

Meiling Li sat at a bar in a smoke filled pub. She crossed her long ivory legs and pushed a long strand of her raven black hair behind her ears. She wore a tight red mini-skirt dress that accented her every curve. The Bartender walked up to her drying a beer glass with worn out white cloth. " What would you like miss?"

Her crimson red eyes glanced up and the bartender lazily, and to the mirror behind him. " Anything that'll kill me on this very spot." She drawled out. " Or maybe, I'll just kill _you _instead." she said glancing at the mirror. The Bartender blinked when he saw a tall figure in long black trench coat hovering over her figure, but in the mirror, it showed no reflection of him.

She twirled her bar stool around. " Oh that's right. You are _already dead_!"

The figure shook his wet chestnut hair out. His emotionless amber eyes looked at her dryly. " Don't make a scene Meiling."

Meiling smiled coldly and turned back around to face the bartender as he passed her a tall glass of green liquid. She sniffed the contents. _' Whoa, that smells downright nasty.' _She took a sip anyways. " Don't make a scene, he says. Right! This coming from the jerk-off who has no reflection."

Even though she saw nothing in the mirror, she could feel his stone hard gaze on the back of her head.

"Did you get the money Meiling?"

She took another sip of her drinks, savouring the bitter taste in her mouth. She licked her lips, as she already felt a buzz in the back of her head. " Yes, I got your fucking money Syaoran." she twirled back around on her stool, this time a little too fast.

" But next time, I ain't dressing up like a mother fucking _whore_, just so I can get you, some money. Jesus, couldn't you just dress up like a clown and play the banjo on the streets, so generous wealthy people could slip you some change…or _drugs_."

The silent dry look on Syaoran's face told her, her sarcasm was not appreciated at this moment. She smiled at the sight though. He can be such a tight wad.

"So tell me _Skippy_, what do you need all the cash for?" She smiled and winked at him knowing the answer.

Syaoran closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. " I'm not going because of her-"

Meiling smiled and pinched his pale cheeks. " _Yes. You. Are_." she sung, " You are going to Japan, to save _her_ after all."

"I'm more of danger to her than I ever was." His eyes narrowed darkly and the his pupil shifted into a blade shape.

"Right. Right. Just because you learned some jiffy inhuman moves and grew long pointy fangs. Excuses! I say you want her to take her, taste her, _fuck_ her-"

"You are so incredible crude when you are drunk."

"-and ride her like a bucking bronco-"

Syaoran reached over to attempt to take the drink away from her. She pulled back. " Suck my balls Syaoran!" She ignored his raised eyebrow. " You might want to sink your teeth into her but you _lust _for her. You always have." She took another sip of her vile drink. "I mean, I did catch you jerking off to her pic-"

"That was _then_, this is _now_, Meiling. Two years ago, _yes_, I would have jumped at the opportunity being able to see her again. Being able to hold her in my arms- _but that was two years ago_- That was before I watched my family be ripped apart by some feral animal. I wanted revenge on that demon and I asked for it, and this what I got!"

"Immortal life for the rest of eternity, yearn to drink blood, a walker in the shadows- even though the whole sunlight thing is a myth, you still remain in the dark. Get a sun tan, why don't you. You're way too pale."

"Do you enjoy mocking me and the life I am condemned with?"

She turned around on him eyes ablaze. " It was my fucking family too Syaoran! Stop being so god damn selfish and realize_… this is hard for me."_

Syaoran's cold eyes softened. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it softly. Meiling turned and looked at the mirror, seeing no hand but feeling it there. " Nope, I take it back. _This _is harder to get use to."

Syaoran sighed as she passed him the envelope of money. As wealthy as his family was, once they died, the entire Li Corp went into bankruptcies. Meiling, had to suffer between them. "I'll be fine Syaoran," reading his thoughts. " I've got a full-time job now. Pays not the greatest, but I'm managing. Get going now, you walking corpse"

He nodded and looked back at her dress. He shook his head as he walked away. " Get changed Meiling, you look like a whore."

She turned around again and gave him her finger to his retreating form.

" Call me when you plan the wedding!" She called out, only to see his head whip around angrily as he faded into the crowds. She snickered and turn back to the bar. She drowned the last drop of that bitter green liquid, and slammed her glass down on the bars counter.

The Bartender gave her a very odd look.

She smiled. " If anyone asks, I was hallucinating that entire conversation about my dead cousin being a vampire, because of this…. drink." The Bartender just gave her a wary look. She licked her lips again as realization hit her in the face.

"Gimme another."

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter one.

I have a real sweet tooth for vampires. But mostly, I like tormented vampires (_ and arrogant/saracstic/broody ones too_) So, Syaoran is the complete package.

Next Chapter you really get a view on how Syaoran copes with his vampire self.

Should I continue? Review and tell me.

**Cerridwen**


	2. Choking

Note from Authoress:

Well it seems I have _intrigued_ a few people, with my dark and strange imagination. That's good to know. At least I know I'm not wasting my time. I really have nothing else to do, with my left arm and torn muscle, I can't do much. So half this is written with one hand- I apologize in advance if there are errors, I could go through it again, but I'm too crabby to care.

I might do some drawings, might make me feel better. I need my daily therapy.

So here it is, Chapter Two!

This chapter is going to be a bit heavy, so I tried to lighten it up with some more...'humor'

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, stupid Clamp does. Yes, I'm a bitter person.

* * *

Chapter Two: _'Choking'_

He hated crowded places. The noise, the suffocation of people not understanding what the word _'deodorant' _meant, and the sound of pulsating blood rushing through their bodies, as they hustled to their destinations.

Yes, Syaoran Li hated people, and that was even _before_ he became a vampire.

He pulled out his ticket papers at the kiosk to verify his 'number'. He pressed the numbers on the machine, that was written on the piece of paper and grabbed his luggage. As he stood in line, as the airport security mussed up his underwear and dress shirts and stealing his nail clippers, he had the feeling somebody was watching him.

A **baby** actually.

It continued to stare, and stare at him. Did babies have some kind of a sixth sense? Or does he still have that piece of spinach stuck between his teeth- _its not like he could exactly check himself out in the mirror anyways_. But the staring was unnerving him. His pupils soon shifted into a blade shape and gave the enfant a terrifying glare.

The babies eyes squinted, its lips shrivelled up as it open its mouth and screamed bloody murder.

Syaoran was already boarding his flight. He shrugged his shoulders

_Like he's about to repent his sins anytime soon._

He boarded the plane, following his ticket number to his seat. It was a window seat, with a vacant seat beside him. _Maybe this plane ride wouldn't be so bad after all_. Just as he took off his heavy leather jacket, exposing his god-like body in a black dress-shirt (half buttoned up), a middle aged woman walked up to him cautiously.

"Excuse me Sir, but would you mind if my daughter takes that seat next to you?"

Before he could open his mouth, a small brunette girl, holding a ragged white bunny doll, jumped up to the seat next to him.

" Hello, mister! It looks like we are going to plane-buddies."

Unable to express his…frustration and discomfort, he put on a fake, smile almost like a sneer, and turned back to the window.

Suddenly he felt two prodding fingers poking the left side of his cheek. Okay, make that two _little girl fingers _prodding his cheek that was pushing too close to borderline of being _**bitten off!** _Suddenly he felt very queasy, as he could feel the pulsing blood under the child's skin.

"What's that?" she asked.

He then realized the little girl was pointed to the long scar that started just below his collar bone, crawling over the side of his jaw line and behind his ear. _The child had eyes like a hawk._

Trying to put his words together correctly _and _appropriately, and not to stumbled with words so he wasn't giving off the impression of a shy, and timid man.

Or a '_pussy'_, as Meiling would say.

"It's a scar."

The girl cocked her head to the side like a curious kitten, wanting to know more. He couldn't give her the exact truth on how that scar got there. How is he supposed to say _" Oh its from the son-of-a-bitch that murdered my family, tried to cut off my head with a knife, splitting my neck open."_ Yeah. Sure that'll go well with her mother across from him, completely in ear-shot.

"I fell."

'_Nice one lame ass.'_

As he turned away to stare out the window again, he felt the little girl shift in her seat and get up on knees. She leaned in and kissed Syaoran's scar gently. Syaoran stared at the cheerful little girl like she had eight heads. _'Is this seven year old trying to make a move on me???'_

She gave him a bright smile. " You're all better now!" she giggled.

He still continued to stare her.

"My mommy always says, if you kiss an _ouchie_, all the pain will go away and you'll feel all better." She grabbed her bunny doll and hugged it tight.

A small smile appeared on his lips as she smiled up at him. _'Cute.' _he thought. '_I wonder if Sakura and I could ever-'_

That thought was soon destroyed as he remembered what he was _now_. The brooding feeling came back and he now wished the plane ride would be over. Then he realized, they haven't even taken off yet.

'_This is going to be a long flight.'_

The little girl jumped back up to him again, putting her hands on Syaoran's arm. " Do you wanna play dress-up with me? I have a tiara in my back-pack- you could be the princess!"

'_Oh this is going to be a really long flight'_

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the shower wrapping a large baby pink towel around her chest. She stared back at her tired reflection in the mirror. He skin was looking pale, she had black droopy rings under her eyes and her usual bright sparkling emerald eyes, were almost dull and lifeless.

She began to blow dry her hair, as she remembered the conversation she had with guardian beast.

"_I know he's trying to help, Sakura there is just something I don't trust about him. Its as if he's hiding something." Kero pondered._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, as she pulled the covers of her bed over her pillow and tucked them in gently. "You just don't trust him ever since he played those cruel tricks on me so I could transmute my magic into the Clow Cards ."_

"_Yes. Those tricks nearly cost you your life Sakura. I hate to admit it, but I liked the brat better." he sighed_

_Sakura went silent._

"_That reminds me Sakura, have you ever tried a locating spell for the brat?" he asked, aware of her silence._

_Sakura shook her head. " How do I do that Kero?"_

_Kero smiled and puffed out his chest " As thee official guardian beast of the seal, and the guardian to my wonderful mistress, I am here to tell you that the 'Clow' Cards are not only magic casters they are also used as fortune telling and spells."_

"_Like tarot cards?"_

"_Exactly" He flew over to her as she stared at the 'Clow' Book " If you try it, you might find the answers you are looking for."_

_She looked down almost afraid. " Maybe later."_

* * *

As usual the hospital grounds, was noisy and rushed as ever. But to Sakura, she always felt numb and light-headed walking on the white marbled floors, ignoring the strange smell that attacked her senses now and then. She held a small bouquet of peach blossoms in her arms as she approached a dreary grey door, opened slightly so a fresh breeze from the open window could get in.

It was a remarkably warm day for December, so she assumed the nurses wanted to take advantage of the warm weather. _Global Warming was something to smile about? _

She stepped inside, listening intently how squeaky her plain sneakers made noise against the hospital floor. The sound, she thought, could rouse anyone from a coma.

She stared down at the fragile form draped elegantly in white sheets.

'_Apparently I need to find squeakier shoes' _she frowned

She heard the sound of a high-heels clicking against the floor, as the nurse approached her. "Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura just looked down sadly at figure in bed. " How is he?' she whispered softly.

The nurse closed her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "The same."

Sakura walked over to the small side table and placed the bouquet of flowers in the vase. She pulled a stool over and sat beside the bed. She picked up a large but frail hand and brought it softly up to her lips.

"Hi Touya…"

She stared at his face, so solemnly peaceful, except for the dry, cracked lips, and the yellowish bruise that was slowly disappearing. He had cuts along his nose, and eyebrows, that were not too long ago, stitched up wounds.

She never heard the nurse leave but she became aware of another presence in the room.

"Sakura…"

"You are going to let him go, aren't you?" she whispered bitterly

She turned her head and came face to face with a tall handsome man, with soft silvery hair and fatherly eyes that could melt anyone's heart. He was her second guardian.

Yukito sighed and held the charts of Sakura's brother statistics in the wings of his arms. " We can't do anymore." He whispered sadly.

Sakura stood up. " Obviously you aren't doing enough."

"Sakura, we have tried. Touya has been in a coma for more than 6 months now. His body is weakening every day, he's-"

Sakura put her hands over ears " Shut up. Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" she cried.

"You have to Sakura!" He said forcefully taking her by the arms and shaking her. " He is giving up, Sakura!"

"_He's giving up_…" he whispered to himself, almost if the words were just making sense to him now.

She bowed her head low, refusing to look at him the eyes, and ashamed that he'd see her cry. " So you want to take another one away from me now…?"

Yukito frowned. " Sakura, that's not fair. I became a doctor at this hospital, just so I could look after him and-"

"Dad?" She looked up at him with tears glazing her eyes. " Didn't you _let him go _too?" she retorted harshly

Yukito straightened himself. " Your father was in critical condition. He had a ruptured spleen, pierced lungs, eternal bleeding practically everywhere, a broken neck and collar bone- Sakura, it was a miracle that he managed to survive through those three days he had!" She turned away from and walked towards the window. He glared at her. " You are making it seem like I'm the bad guy here. Do you know how hard this is for me?"

She crossed her arms and brought her hand up to her mouth, to muffle her quiet sobbing. She closed her eyes and more tears poured down her cheeks. She pulled at her extra-large hooded sweater's sleeves, and rubbed her eyes with them.

Yukito continued on. " I have made so many sacrifices in my life but this one, is going to be death of me- at least one half of me. I'm not sure the other will care. He doesn't seem to care too much about anything or anyone."

"Your wrong." She choked out silently.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But I know as Yukito, your guardian, doctor and second brother and _Touya's_…." He paused feeling the tears and emotion swell inside of him. "… I have failed in what I supposed to do. I've failed it who I am supposed to be."

Sakura was afraid to open her mouth. Only bitterness came from her now. She felt empty, like a hallow shell and as if another side of her was taking over. She just shook her head trying to let him know, he was wrong. A muffled sob came from her mouth as she couldn't hold it in anymore. She inhaled deeper as breathing began to be difficult. Her lips trembled and the skin on her face began to burn from the hot salty tears coating her face.

Yukito took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, imagining the sun shining down trying to seep happiness into his broken soul.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Yukito should even exist anymore."

Fear drove itself into her like knife and she ran over Yukito, wrapping her arms tightly around him as sobbed uncontrollably. Yukito hugged her back and willed himself not to cry with her.

She made a high squeak and muffled sob as anxiety and short gasps had taken over. But he managed catch what she said.

"When?" he asked. He felt her nod.

He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. " Tonight."

Her sobbing got quiet and then Yukito realized she was crying so hard, that she could hardly breath, or make a noise.

He rubbed her back and waited for her settle. Once she did, she immediately pulled away from her guardian and walked over to Touya's bed. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead the whispered into his ears so Yukito wouldn't hear.

"_I love you Touya, I'll be joining you soon."_

She rubbed her eyes once more, a walked out the doors. Yukito stared at her retreating frame. A tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

"_I'm sorry Sakura."_

* * *

The moment she had stepped off the elevator and walked out the hospital doors, Sakura broke into a run. She ran hard as the trees, people cars became nothing but a blur. She bumped into people and refused to apologize. She ran to where her legs were taking her.

She stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath. When she looked up, she found herself looking up at a familiar apartment complex.

Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she ran into the building. She ignored the elevators and continued to run up the seven flights of stairs. She stopped at a door at the end of the hallway.

She grabbed the knob and turned it. She was surprised to find it unlocked, but walked in anyways. It wasn't like she was trespassing- this was _his_ home.

The place was bare, cob webs were forming in every corner and the shelves and counters would layered on with dust. She walked into the living room and remembered where the couch was.

"_Syaoran!"_

_A handsome young boy messy chestnut hair was hanging upside down over the couch, with his legs hanging over the side. His amber eyes twinkled with mischief._

"_Yes Sa-ku-ra?"_

_A little auburn haired girl pouted, and put her hands on top of her head. " Stop playing with my hair! I need to finish this homework, and I'm not going to get any of it done with you poking at me all the time!" She turned around back to the coffee table, letting her back face him once again._

_Syaoran flipped himself upright and smirked evilly " Poke you, eh?"_

_He jumped off the couch then and tackled her._

"_SYAORAN!!!!" she squealed in surprise._

"_How about I tickle you instead!?"_

"_Nooo!" She squirmed trying to get away from him. She reached out with both hands, as he tackled her sides, and pinched his two cheeks, stretching the skin wide._

" _Why do you always demand for so much attention?" She whispered breathless._

_He stopped tickling her and smiled cheekily, then rubbed his nose against hers. _

"_Because I like getting attention from **my** cherry blossom."_

Sakura's knees dropped to the floor, and the tears spilled over again. She blinked and looked up to ceiling.

'_Syaoran, where are you?'_

_Syaoran ran his hands through his hair with pure frustration. He growled as he adjusted his 'Li Clan' ceremonial robes- rich dark green silk covered his whole form, with red embroidery dragons. This was the symbol for last and final test from clans Elders. He straightened his red sash and draped it around his waist. He pulled on his white collar underneath the green robes and stared at his reflection in the large oval, gold trimmed mirror._

'_This is it Syaoran. Bend to the Elder's wishes, and become their blasted leader to the Clan. Then they'll let you leave this prison, then you can return to Sakura. Don't screw this up.'_

_He was weary from last night. They had a huge banquet and ball to celebrate his seventeenth birthday. He was quite unenthused about it. All the girls flaunted and strutted around him, trying to gain his attention. But his thoughts on lingered only on one girl all the way in Japan. It depressed him really. He wasn't even allowed to write to her anymore, though when the elders were occupied he would call her, and talk to her for hours. So instead of partying like every normal, average teenager would do. He brooded and walked over to beverages and drank all night long. He saw the disapproving glances of the Elders, but he didn't care._

_So currently, as he walked down the long hall way, he was fighting with a slight hangover. But he masked it all. Tonight was the night to prove those old coots, what a ruler he could be. _

_He was damn ready._

_He was not about to let another chance to see his cherry blossom, slip by his fingers again._

_Last time he screwed up, when he let his pride take storm and told all the Elders off. So this time he was going to bite down his pride and suck up to their wrinkly old asses._

_He approached the large mahogany doors, crafted with a large yin and yang in gold. He gripped the gold handles and realized its symbolic meaning of the door. When the door was closed it represented 'balance' but if the door was open the 'yin' and 'yang' were separated._

_This is were he standing now, between those two symbols. 'Light and Dark'. _

'_Life and Death'_

_When he enters the room he was about to find himself on a journey to 'balance'_

_To be complete._

He didn't know how right he was.

_He inhaled deeply and nodded to himself reassuringly. He pushed open the door and very nasty, vile scent hit his senses._

_Yes, the Elders had their smells. Like old grandpa's smell. From bad breath, too much incense, and bowl smells._

_But this smell was different. This smell was so strong that bile forced itself into his throat. He pulled his arm over his mouth trying to disperse the scent from his senses._

_The hall was dark. If he remembered correctly, the Elders were preparing for trial and usually the old coots, always would be a bunch of overachievers and show off their magical skills, thus this hall would be illuminating with glowing lights._

_So why wasn't it._

_Is this a test?_

_No. Something was definitely wrong here._

_As he approached the trial dome, the smell only got stronger. He knew this smell but he wasn't sure if he was right._

_Something wet dropped on his shoulder. He looked over and touched the wetness soaking his shoulder. He pulled his fingers away to look at them. A thick red substance smeared into his skin. Syaoran's eyes widened and suddenly he felt his feet become wet. He looked down and found his ceremonial slippers drenched with same substance._

_Blood._

_The smell was coming from it too._

_Syaoran entered the dome only to find the walls, floor painted with more blood. Bloody bodies lay scattered all over the place, them and their parts._

"_Sorry I arrived a little too early to your little shindig. So I decided to redecorate."_

_Syaoran spun around and came face to face with a mirror of himself. He was dress like Syaoran but his robes were black. He smiled wickedly as he pushed over one the Elders bodies on the centre of the dome. _

"_Look, I added a nice throw-rug."_

_Forgetting about the horror bestowed all over the room, Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes dangerously at the culprit standing before him._

"_Who are you?"_

_Cold, ice yellow eyes met his. The pupils in his eyes shifted to blade shape. " That's for me to know, and for you…Well, to never find out."_

_Syaoran realized he was in a bad situation. Here he was standing face to face, to what seemed to be a demon, with no weapon. Even though the dome was covered with weapons displayed on the walls, he knew the moment he turned his back to get one, he'd be dead._

_The Elders were very powerful sorcerers, they have magic everywhere around them of all quantities. The only thing they didn't have was speed, and this obviously was the reason to their now, scattered bloodied bodies._

"_I know what you're thinking, little wolf. Don't make a foolish mistake." his cold voice echoed._

_Syaoran, clenched his fist. He whispered a silent chant but kept his eyes locked on his opponent. His Mother, sisters and rest of the royal magical blood would enter the dome soon to witness his trial. If he didn't kill this bastard soon, his family might end up just like the Elders._

_He was not going to let that happen. " What do you want from us?" Syaoran asked. His wind chant still flowing stilly in the clench of his fist, ready to make his first move._

_The man brought his bloody hands to his lips. His tongue flicked out, tasting the fresh blood on his skin. Still keeping his vampire eyes locked with amber-eyed sorcerer._

" _Oh I want nothing from you. In fact. You aren't even worth my time killing. Your are just a small…Obstacle."_

_Syaoran threw out his hand to open of the swords onto the wall. In a second the sword broke through its holding place and flew into Syaoran's hand._

_But as soon as Syaoran caught the sword, he felt a sharp stab into stomach. The demon was right in front him, with a sword plunged deep into Syaoran's stomach._

_Blood filled into Syaoran's, lungs and mouth, and the burning numbness began to introduce themselves into his limbs. He coughed and dropped his own sword. The vampire sneered. " I told you, didn't I" He drove the sword in further, making the sword emerge from Syaoran's other side, embedding itself into the wall behind him._

" _Aren't you going to ask me what I am after?"_

_Syaoran's eyes narrowed into a hard deathly glare as he looked up at the vampire, spitting blood out in the process._

_The vampire reached around Syaoran's neck and grasped a fine, silver chain around his neck. He pulled at it effortlessly and the chain snapped. The vampire held up the chain, exposing a small silver shaped cherry blossom._

_Syaoran's eyes widened in horror. " Sakura.."_

"_Yes, Sakura. What a magnificent wonder she is. Quite a hottie too. A gorgeous bosom, nice thighs and those eyes. Oh those eyes. I love them especially when she's in agony. The colour changes to this amazing shade."_

_Syaoran's mind swelled with anger. " What did you do to her!?" he hissed._

_The vampire sighed. " I haven't done anything to her…yet. First I think I will start with her loved ones. It'll make her break faster."_

_Syaoran put his hands around the handle of the sword, plunged deep into his body, and gripped it tightly._

" _I kill you, and the entire Li clan first, then I'll kill her father, her brother, her friends, her 'Clow reincarnation and then her Guardians." He slapped Syaoran's back, in a 'friendly' manner._

_The door slammed open revealing a furious Yelen, Syaoran's mother, holding a glowing metal fan. " Demon!" Her cold gaze fixed upon the vampire as Syaoran's four sisters came up behind her. The vampire merely flinched at the radiating fan, as it did hold some threat against him. He growled in annoyance._

"_Don't point your phallic Banishing weapon at me, Yelen Li. It holds little power against me."_

"_Step away from my son!"_

"_Stop mother." Syaoran's voice echoed. _

_Slowly Syaoran pulled out the sword protruding into his belly. He growled in agony as it slipped out of him, spilling more of his blood. He looked up at the amused vampire. " I won't let you go near them."_

_He held his continuously bleeding stomach but a burning fire of determination roused out of him. " I won't you touch my family OR Sakura."_

_The vampire chuckled. " Look at you. Mr. High and Mighty. So chivalrous, so brave. I think it may bring tears to my eyes." His eyes turned icy again. " You are so much like your father. A pity really." He pulled out a small dagger from his sash, and slashed it deep along Syaoran's neck._

"_Syaoran!!!" His mother and sisters cried._

_Syaoran dropped to the floor in limp bloody mess. He felt his head wobble as if it was about fall off. Blood spilled continuously out of neck and mouth. He gagged, finding his air was being swallowed out by the blood consuming his lungs. His body became to shake uncontrollably and his muscles began to spasm. He turned to the side, as his vision blurred even more and waves of nausea caused the room to spin._

_He tried to cry out, as he saw the blurring images of his mother and sisters attack the vampire._

_He heard their screaming, bodies falling to the floor and choking and gasping. A tear fell out of his eye and more blood spilled out of his mouth as he felt the world suddenly turn black._

_Like a daze, he opened his eyes once more. He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't smell. But he saw the bloody mess the demon left behind. His mother, his sisters and the entire clan was torn to pieces. _

_He felt weightless like he was floating. It sounded as if he was in a whirling abyss, echoes of the wind bounced of the wall as husky feminine voice spilled into the room._

'"_Fates wheels have turned against us now."_

_A tall pale figure appeared in front of him. She had cold, dark, lifeless eyes that stared deep into Syaoran's bloody body. Long raven black hair spilled long past her waist, and long past her ankles. It flowed as if she was under water. She wore pure white robes, that draped around her like roman goddess._

"_Are you death?" Syaoran asked with a dry sore voice._

"_Call me….Vengeance." _

"Hey Mister!"

Syaoran's eyes snapped open, to reveal a small pair of childish blue eyes staring at him. " We landed!" She smiled, unaware of his heavy breathing, and sweat drenched face. And well, if his heart could beat, it would be thumping madly.

She giggled and jumped up to her seat and ran over to her mother who was giving her a scolding look. She looked back at Syaoran's perplexed look and giggled, then disappeared in the moving people.

He sighed and got up, slipping his coat back on, and ignored the strange looks from all the people passing him. He was used to it. He knew he gave off an intimidating appearance.

_Vampire scary_

But he pretty sure they all thought he was like criminal, or a hard ass- well he was already a hard ass- or maybe they thought he was like a mafia guy, or a gangster… or with his luck, a _terrorist._

The fight hostess was saying good bye to all the passengers and wishing them all a 'Merry Christmas.' He began to walk by her when she stopped him.

"Um, Sir?"

Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"You have a little something on your face."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. " Where?"

She smiled nervously and pointed down the hall. " We have a bathroom just around the corner you can clean yourself up in."

'_I don't have a fucking reflection to look at!'_

"Just tell me what it is!"

"Well, by the looks of it Sir, it looks like… lipstick."

Syaoran went to touch his lips. " No Sir, its on your cheeks, nose, and forehead. And it seems to be in the shape of a flower."

'Syaoran began to touch his face everywhere, feeling the slick sticky substance on his face. Realization hit him.

"_That little-"_

And soon strings of Syaoran's loud mild cursing was heard throughout the airport terminal of Tokyo, Japan.

_Welcome home, Syaoran._

* * *

A/N:

See now that wasn't too bad. Actually I'm rather impressed of how fast my one hand can go. Wooooo Super-Bitch typing Queen! Woooo! I've got chocolate in system now!

So next Chapter, Sakura and Syaoran meet- its going to alot less heavy than this one. Think happy thoughts... as happy a vampire... Lets hope I don't get into a pissy mood or start my period. Then again, the darker it is, the more I enjoy. I mean yes, I love gushy romantic stuff...

Actually I like hot, erotic romance stuff AND the dark gore.

Meh, beggars can't be choosers.

Review Please!

**-Cerridwen**


	3. Discovery

**Note from Authoress:**

Okay, I was planning to update MUCH **sooner**, but our _router_ died, so we were without Internet for...well about 5 days, but TOOO long to bear.

Well, it wasn't like I was _bored_, I mean I had tones of drawings to work on, designs, comic script and sketches, lots of photoshoping and writing the story.

This chapter here, has too be my _favourite_ so far.

I hope you enjoy it.

-**Cerridwen**

Special Thanks toall of the Reviewee's:_dbzgtfan2004__The Ravaja of Dejeneration__kaipanther__Peach Blossoms421__and __IchikoKitsuneKoumori_

Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura**... It always hurts after saying it the second time...

* * *

Chapter Three: _" Discovery'_

The rain drummed violently down on the window's glass, as Tomoyo stared out worriedly, hoping to catch a glimpse of a drenched auburn-haired girl. Sakura had gone to the hospital to visit Touya today at noon, and it was now almost ten o'clock at night. Tomoyo had received a phone call, about an hour ago, that Touya was gone.

"Tomoyo, stop fretting. Sakura probably went to find shelter from the rain." Eriol whispered as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Tomoyo shook her head. " No, Eriol. She's hurting. Sakura likes to run off and hide for days when she is hurting. Remember when Li-kun left? She locked herself up in her room for days. And now, in the state she is in, I hope she doesn't try to do something stupid."

"You know she wouldn't do that Tomoyo."

Tomoyo turned and glared at him. " She has lost everyone she loves Eriol, _more_ than what she even realizes. I could only imagine what kind of state she is now. If she ever finds out that Li-"

Eriol placed a finger over her mouth to silent her. " Hush. She won't, okay. I promise."

From the stairway, two small black eyes narrowed dangerously at Eriol, then melted back into the shadows silently.

Eriol brought Tomoyo's shaken form into his warm arms and rested his head open her shoulder, placing soft gentle kisses along her collar bone. Suddenly Tomoyo went stiff. " There she is!!" she exclaimed.

She ran out Eriol's embrace and to the front door. She violently opened the door, only to find a shattered lost girl.

"Sakura!" She ran out into the rain and embraced Sakura tightly. Sakura stood limply in Tomoyo's arms and Tomoyo cried on her shoulder. Eriol soon came outside with an umbrella and a large towel.

Once they were all inside, Tomoyo beckoned Sakura to the living room, as Eriol went in the kitchen to make some tea.

Tomoyo dried Sakura off, since Sakura's body made no move to do so. She patted Sakura's pale cheeks with the towel. Her heart clenched when she saw Sakura's red puffy eyes. " oh Sakura." she whispered softly.

"I guess you heard then." Sakura whispered emotionlessly.

Tomoyo bit her lip and nodded softly.

" _He's gone Sakura."_

* * *

The bedroom door whipped open, nearly giving Kero a heart attack. He dropped his video game controller with a fright. " Sakura! God you scared-"

"Show me Kero."

Kero raised an eyebrow. " Show you-?" Sakura grabbed the Clow cards and dumped them out onto the floor. " Show me how to do this reading."

Kero flew down on the floor across from her. He wanted to tell her, she shouldn't do a reading when she was so emotionally unstable, but at the moment, he was kind of scared of her anger. " Um well, first shuffle the cards" She sat down on the floor and began to shuffle them.

"Split the deck into three piles, and choose one top card from one of the three piles."

Sakura took the card from the middle pile and flipped it over.

_The Thunder._

Kero nodded. " This card represents the _symbolic symbol of your question at hand_, so in other words, this card represents the _brat_."

Sakura felt her heart thud hard in her chest. A small knowing smile came to her lips. " The Thunder card was our very first capture together."

Kero closed his eyes and nodded again. " Yes. Also the kid's favourite magic spell. His 'God of Lightning' attack."

Sakura pressed her lips together. " Ok what now?' She asked softly.

"Put the cards back into one pile. DO NOT shuffle them again." he commanded as Sakura held the Cards into the air. She stopped and rested them back on the floor. " Now put them in order as I speak."

"Place one card across the Thunder card"

_This crosses him._

"Place another below the two cards."

_This is beneath him._

"Another to the left of middle cards."

_This is behind him._

"Another above…"

_This crowns him._

"And one more to the right."

_This is before him_

The cards were laid out in the shape of a cross.

"Now," Kero whispered. " flip over the card that is _crossing_ Thunder- this card represents _what the opposing forces of the question are_." Sakura flipped the horizontal card over.

"_The Maze."_

"It seems the cards are aware that the brat is lost." Kero narrowed his beady little black eyes. He didn't like the sound of this.

" The next card, on the bottom represents _the past_." Sakura flipped the card over.

_The Shield._

"Well the brat, was your protector. He risked his life for you, day in and day out. He even protected you when you weren't even endangered." Sakura nodding, feeling a warm blush come to her cheeks. " Now the _fourth_ card represents the _present meaning _or _the answer to where he is_." Sakura nodded again and took a deep breath, then turned the side card over.

_The Dark_

Sakura felt her blood turn cold. " What does it mean Kero?" Kero swallowed a lump in his throat.

" I'm not sure." He took a deep breath. "The next card concludes the last one." She didn't like Kero's silence, she didn't like the way her heart pounded hard in her head and she didn't like the way her hand began to shake as she picked up the corner of the crowning card.

_The Erase._

Silence filled the room as Sakura stared in shock at the card in her hand. " Well Sakura? Which one is it?" Asked Kero.

Sakura didn't reply. Tears began to run freely from eyes and the card slipped through her fingers. She began to breathe unevenly and she felt a horrible pain hit emerge from her chest.

Kero looked at the fallen card then to his mistress. Sakura looked back to him.

" He's dead… isn't he.."

Kero looked back at the card and nodded wordlessly.

Sakura stood up quickly and bolted out the bedroom door. " Sakura!" Kero called out after her as he heard her running down the staircase. He then looked back down at the card and narrowed his eyes.

" So this is what he has been hiding from her. _That unrightfully cruel bastard!"_

A large golden light engulfed Sakura's room. The small yellow teddy bear's wings stretched out wide, like an angel. The wings covered his small form. When the wings opened again, the small form was replace with a large golden lion.

Keroberus's gold eyes glowed angrily as he tucked his wings away. He growled, having his upper lip turn into a terrifying snarl. He pounced out of the room looking for his previous master.

The reincarnation of Clow Reed.

A breeze picked up the remaining unturned card ,when Keroberus left the room. That card represented _the future of the question_. When the card flopped back down, it turned right-side up revealing its total outcome to the reading.

_The Change._

* * *

Tomoyo watched as Sakura bounded down the stairs an ran out the front door. " Sakura?" She called. Sakura kept running. Eriol shot out after her into the pouring rain and caught her by the arm " Sakura what's wrong!" She tried to pull out his grip, but he firmly held onto to her wrist.

"Sakura get back inside!" He ordered.

And just like the flash of lightning overhead, Sakura whirled around and hit Eriol brutally in the face, with all her force. Eriol stumbled back holding his nose. Fresh blood gushed past his fingers, as he staggered backwards.

Sakura looked down at her curled fist, then back at Eriol. She backed away from him then turned to run. Eriol watched helplessly as Sakura disappeared down the streets, into the pouring rain.

Tomoyo ran out as Eriol fell backwards onto his bottom. " Eriol! Eriol! Are you okay?" She saw the blood oozing from his nose. " Oh god!"

Eriol pushed her hand away. " I'm fine Tomoyo, she just broke my nose."

"Well that good to know, because you won't be fine when I'm _done with you_!"

Eriol turned his head in time to see a large lion, pounce at him in the air with his claws out and teeth bared. A flash of lightning thundered over head and Tomoyo stood stunned, seeing Kero in his true form trying to bite Eriol's head off, but Eriol' long metal staff was pushed against Kero's mouth to prevent him from that happening.

"Lose another video game, did you now, Kero? Decided to take your anger out on me?" Eriol sneered. Kero let out a menacing roar and pushed his mouth against the staff further.

" No you Bastard! I'm doing this for Sakura! How could you _lie_ to her all this time!" He clamped his jaws down tight on the staff, and tried to pull it out of Eriol's grip. Suddenly a large purple flash erupted from the staff and blew Kero in the wall behind him.

Eriol numbly looked up and saw two celestial being standing before him. A slender woman, pushed back her long pink hair and her deep ruby eyes glared hard at the golden lion.

" Just because we aren't living in the house, doesn't mean we can't protect our master, Keroberus."

A black panther with large butterfly wings, crouched low into a pounce. His sleek black muscles tensed waiting for Kero to attack again. " Your moves are very predictable. You should try to control your anger, before you regret it."

Kero was on his feet, crouched like the black panther, his rear high in the air and the fur on the back of his body, was high on its ends. The two large cats had their ears back snarling at one another.

"You still sucking up your master's ass, Spinel?"

The two cats began to circle each other, not letting one another out of their sight. Golden lion eyes clashed with livid turquoise green.

The woman walked over and grabbed Eriol by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

" Thank you Ruby Moon."

Ruby Moon smiled and shrugged. " Hey, we told you, we would be there to protect you." Eriol adjusted his bent angled glasses to his now swollen nose.

" Yes. Well, great. But couldn't you protect me from Sakura's fist having contact with my face?"

"Sorry, we weren't expecting that."

"Neither was I." He whispered dryly as he blinked again and winced at throbbing sensation on his face. He looked over to Tomoyo was completely dumbstruck and drenched to the bone. He then turned his attention the nasty cat fight on the front lawn.

He hit the ceremonial staff hard on the driveway's concrete.

" Enough of this nonsense!"

Both cats stopped circling each other and both turned to look at Eriol.

"Kero. How did you know Syaoran was dead?"

Kero straightened himself out, but his ears still remained back. " The Clow cards did a reading for her. They told her he was dead."

Spinel turned his head to see a black silhouette on top of a house, not far from Sakura's house, disappear into the stormy night. He narrowed his turquoise eyes.

Eriol looked down to his feet and he clenched the staff tighter, " Sakura knows how to do Clow readings?"

"I taught her."

"So she knows then."

Everyone turned to Tomoyo who just manage to break out of her trance. " She knows Li-kun is dead." she whispered. Kero glared hard at Eriol.

" She knows _now_."

Tomoyo turned to Eriol seriously. " We _have _to find her. _Now_."

Eriol nodded. " Yes we do. Spinel, Ruby and I will take east and west."

"I'll take north and south." Kero stretched out his long golden wings. " I'll go get Yue, and meet you back here. Tomoyo I think you should stay here and watch the house, just encase she comes back."

Eriol nodded. " I agree."

Tomoyo nodded wordlessly, as Eriol mounted the large black panther, while Ruby Moon stretched out her black butterfly wings preparing to take flight.

Kero turned to Eriol. " Right now Sakura is my main priority, once I find her, _you_ have a lot of explaining to do." He growled and took off to the dreary dark sky.

* * *

_Crouching down inside a deep ravine_

_Those angry cries pass quickly by, he can't be seen_

_So many ways spent hiding in so many undone plans_

_Forgetting what it's like to fight when no one understands_

Sakura slipped onto the wet pavement, she rolled into the ground, scratching her face on its rough hard surface. She felt the stinging sensation as the rain pelted mercilessly down on her body. She pushed herself up with her two hands, collapsing as stream of agony shot up from ankle into her back. She curled her hands into a fist and closed her emerald eyes. The tears poured out of eyes like the rain. This time she didn't hold it in. This time she let out an agonizing wail.

_Close call there in the shadows_

_There's s fear in the dark_

_There's no one out there_

"Why is this happening to **ME**!!!" She screamed. **" **WHY!? WHY!?" and as she began to beat the concrete with her fist. " **WHY!?" **Her hands began to bleed as she continuously hit the pavement.

_All those memories, pain and anger, flood back one by one_

_They must be just around the bend, they always come_

_At night as I lay sleeping they come to me in herds_

_Their lies remain…_

"**DAD!!"**

_The dreams the same,_

"**TOUYA!!" **

_It's only fleeting words._

_No one calls there in the shadows_

_There's no end to the dark_

_But there is no one out there,_

_No one but me…_

She stopped hitting the ground. " And now…" She rolled over onto her back, and brought her hands over mouth, watching the rain beat savagely across her face.

_The hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me_

_No way is the right way._

_Is there a way out for me?_

"**SYAORAN!!!!" **she screamed in agony as she felt her soul crumble to the ground.

_My life's slipping out…_

"Whatsat screamin?" a low slurred voice asked. Sakura turned her head to see three drunks, wobbling her way.

_Rising up, the night is done, and now the bright lights come_

_Held back in my pitied world where everything is undone_

_A cold wind blows right through me, I'm made a hollow shell_

Sakura felt her gut tighten. She got up but only fell again from her agonizing ankle. She tried crawling away but one of the men had grabbed her buy the hair and pulled her up to feet. Sakura cried as one man placed his large hand underneath her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.

_There's nothing left, just ash remains, enriched the soil, _

_no soil, no soil…_

"Lookit that. It's a pretty girl." he slurred again. Sakura tried to wrench herself from his grip. Then the thought of Eriol's bloody nose came into her mind. With her good leg, she kneed the man hard between the legs.

She fell to the ground as the man howled in agony.

"_Bitch!!"_

_Close call there in the shadows_

_There's an end to the dark_

'_Cause there's someone out there…_

_Someone like me…_

She got to her knees and began to crawl away. One of the others saw this and grabbed her swollen ankle. Sakura screamed in pain as the man dragged her back.

"I don't think she's goin' anywhere with that sore ankle of 'ers" the three men's lips turned up into a sinister smile. One picked her up and slammed her body hard against the wall. The man neared her face and breathed his vile whisky breath open her face.

"Whaddya' say precious?"

Sakura glared hard at him. _" Go to hell!" _she spat into his face. The man chuckled. "Oh I likes them feisty."

"I likes them wet too."

_The hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me_

_No way is the right way_

_Is there a way out for me?_

The man pushed his body against her and began to kiss her neck. Sakura tried to hit him again, scratch him even. But he grabbed both of her hands with one of his, pinning her against the wet wall. She grunted in displeasure, and mostly, because of the pain. His hands began to travel up her thighs and up her skirt, and Sakura wriggled even more to get away. The mans large hands began to unbutton her wet blouse, exposing her soft creamy flesh to wind. He forced her mouth upward and slammed his mouth upon hers. Sakura felt the bile coming up into her throat. When he forced his tongue into her mouth, Sakura obliged, only just so her jaw could clamp down _hard_ upon it.

The man howled in pain, as he spat blood from mouth. Sakura herself spat, feeling a piece of him, left behind in her mouth.

The other man came over and smashed his fist into her jaw and Sakura crumbled to the floor. The man cursed and swore as he stood above her body. He reached down and ripped open her shirt all the way. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blade, and cut opened her pink wired laced bra. He then ripped the rest of her clothes off.

_The hours pass so slowly_

_The life's slipping out of me_

_Is there a way out for me?_

Sakura tried to scream, but the man only smacked her hard again, and placed the blade at her neck. She tried to move and she began to cry again, whispering and begging " _No_." Over and over again. As she tried to squirm again, and the man grabbed one of her creamy breasts and squeezed it _hard_. She cried in pain, and tried to kick him.

_The hours pass so slowly_

_The life's slipping out of me_

_Is there a way out for me?_

He grabbed her aching ankle and squeezed it hard as well. She screamed, _again_. He pulled himself up as Sakura rolled onto her side sobbing uncontrollably. He began to unbuckle his belt. Sakura closed her eyes tight as she heard the sound of his jean zipper being pulled down.

_There must be a way out for me…_

Then suddenly she heard the man's startling cry. She opened her eyes.

A long wet, heavy black trench coat covered the few of the man that was about to rape her. She saw the man in the trench coat was holding the large man up in the air, by the throat, with one hand.

" Didn't your mother always tell you, to stick that somewhere _useful_?"

The man sputtered as his feet dangled two feet off the ground. "Guess not." The drunken man was suddenly thrown high into the air like a rag doll. His body crashed on the hood of a car, nearly twenty feet away from them.

The figure whipped around. Water dripped off the long unruly messy strands of hair. Syaoran's stone cold amber eyed-gaze, glared hard at the other two men. One man ran at him, and swung a punch at his face. Syaoran just pulled back his head, avoiding the punch. He grabbed the mans fist and then twisted behind him. A loud _'crack' _echoed from the mans arm and he cried in pain. The man pulled away and held his now broken arm. He pulled out a pocket knife and swung at Syaoran's head.

Syaoran caught the blade two inches away from his face, between his index and middle finger. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and swung the blade to the right where the other man was creeping up behind Syaoran with a crowbar in his hand. The blade grazed the mans face, taking a sliced chunk off his ear off and hit the wall behind him.

Syaoran jumped up abnormally high and landed forcefully down upon the mans face, smashing the mans skull to the concrete ground.

Syaoran whirled around again seeing the man with missing ear run up to him again, with the crowbar. Syaoran grabbed the crowbar from his grip and kicked the man into the wall. Syaoran then grabbed both of the crowbars ends and pushed them together.

The drunken, earless man stared in horror as the crowbar bent into a perfect 'U' shape. Syaoran then threw the bent crowbar like a boomer-rang and the crowbar embedded itself into the wall, trapping the mans neck.

He stopped and straightened himself. His gaze fell on Sakura. She was terrified and her wide emerald eyes were filled with so much pain. Hr faces was swollen, beaten and bloody. She tried to cover himself as he walked brisk fully over to her. He looked so familiar to her. The lightning overhead illuminated his form. His rich chestnut hair was wet and sticking to his face. His amber stared down at her with a strange look.

He leered over her. Sakura closed her eyes tight then suddenly she felt something heavy fall on top of her head. She looked up to see him putting his jacket around her naked form. A familiar smell intoxicated her senses.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as the man, that was thrown unto car ,was behind him, with a gun pointed at her saviour's back. Before she could warn him, a loud gunshot echoed throughout the night.

Sakura stared in horror as a dark stained began to appear on her saviour's wet black shirt. She saw him wince in pain as he brought a hand up to his now bleeding chest.

Syaoran turned around and glared at the bloody man holding the gun.

"I really _hate it _when people _shoot_ me!" he growled loudly in annoyance.

The man raised the gun to shoot him again, but Syaoran was in front of him before the man could raise a finger on the trigger.

Syaoran grabbed the gun from the man.

"These things,"

Syaoran sneered and he squeezed the gun. The gun began to crumble into broken pieces.

"….never work!"

The man stared up at Syaoran, horrified. _" What the hell are you?"_

Syaoran closed his eyes and smirked. " I've always wanted to do this." he laughed to himself. He grabbed the man by the neck and opened his eyes. Intense amber glowed almost yellow as his pupil shifted to the shape of a thin blade.

"_Your worst nightmare." _

Syaoran then tossed the man into the nearby dumpster, shutting the lid on him in the process. Syaoran dusted off his hands, then winced when he felt the burning pain in his abdomen.

"This is going to be a _bitch _to get out." he hissed.

"Syaoran…?"

Syaoran turned and saw Sakura standing, holding onto the wall with one arm, while the other desperately tried to cover her naked form with his large heavy trench coat. Her emerald eyes were now wide and full of recognition. "Is it really you?" she whimpered

Syaoran's eyes shifted back to normal and gazed at her softly.

"Yes, its me… Sakura."

Sakura's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Okay…" Syaoran said as he stared blankly at her now unconscious form.

"_Now what do I do?"_

* * *

**A/N:** **Merry Christmas everyone!** If Santa thinks you have been a _good_ boy/girl you may just see _another_ chapter** tomorrow **... BUT only if you _Review_...

The rest gets a big lump of coal in their stocking...and a candy cane. Because honestly, what do you do with a lump of coal?

Hit someone with it?... use it for snowman eyes?...eat it? (go right ahead)

Ignore my rambles...

REVIEW!!!!!!!

**-Cerridwen**

The lyrics in the story is from the song **'Out of the Shadows** ' by _Sarah McLachlan_.


	4. Morsel

**Note from Authoress:**

_Me thinks Santa is pleased._

Okay like I promised, Chapter Four!

**-Cerridwen**

Disclaimer: I don NOT own Card Captor Sakura...Make me say it again and so help me god I will beat you death with shovel- Remember a vague disclaimer is never fun.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Four: "Morsel"

_Sakura lifted her heavy eye lids. Her vision blurred as she pushed herself up slowly. She put a hand to her throbbing head. " Where..?"_

"_You're home sweetie." a melodious voice echoed into Sakura's surroundings._

_Sakura looked up and a blurry figure was hovering over her. The figure reached over and caressed Sakura's cheek softly. _

"_Oh my darling baby girl. Look at what they did to you" the figure whispered sadly, their long gracious curly hair bounced when she turned her head to the side._

_Sakura's vision adjusted and she met a pair of familiar smiling emerald eyes. " Mom?" she choked._

_Sakura's mother's eyes softened and she nodded her head silently._

"_We got some tea!" Two familiar male voices rang out._

"_Dad? Touya?"_

_Sakura's father smiled sweetly as he placed a tray of warm tea and some crackers on her bedside table._

_Touya walked over to his sister and placed his hand on top of her head, mussing up her hair. "Jeeze, kaijou . What did you do, run into a wall?" His soft brown eyes twinkled in amusement._

_Tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her mothers waist. " Oh god. I missed you all so much." Sakura's mother put a slender hand on her back and rubbed it in circles. " Hush baby. You're safe now."_

"_You're safe now."_

_The sweet melodious voice suddenly turned deep and malicious. The hug tightened. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized she was hugging a male torso._

_She looked up and met a pair of icy vampire eyes._

"_**You are all mine now."**_

"Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura's eyes snapped opened in a start This time, she came face to face with a very handsome man with a pair of mesmerizing amber eyes and messy chestnut brown hair.

She screamed in surprise.

Syaoran placed a hand over her mouth. " What the _hell _are you screaming for?!" he hissed. He saw her wince and he took his hand off her mouth. He apologized. " Sorry, but I can't have you screaming like that at this time of the night. Someone next door might think I'm murdering someone."

_Murder._

Sakura sat up, quickly in surprise. She stared up at him in wonder and amazement, as he looked down at her. She was so confused. _Wasn't he supposed to be dead? _His eyes suddenly glowed along with his cheeks. He quickly turned around. " S-Sakura remember, you are lacking clothes…"

Sakura blinked then looked down at her naked body under the white sheets.

"AH!!" She pulled the sheets up to cover her. She duck down, and hid under the pillows in embarrassment. She heard Syaoran mumble and open a door. As he continued to mumble, that vaguely sounded like the lords name, she heard the sound of coat hangers clinking together.

"Here wear this." she heard him mumble '_Before I get any ideas..'_

She peeked her head out from the blankets with a red face and looked over to the end of the bed. She saw a long grey t-shirt and some sweat pants thrown there. " They will do for now." He mumble loudly. She cocked her head to the side and watched him walk over to the window keeping his back turned to her.

Sakura picked up the T-shirt and threw it on. It was huge on her but Sakura felt quite content in it. As she pulled on the large sweat pants, she looked over to Syaoran's form. He wore a white unbuttoned white dress shirt. The sleeves where rolled up, exposing his long broad muscular arms. She could tell by the white shirt of how muscular his shoulders and back were. Narrow, defined and rock solid. Sakura licked her lips as she let her gaze drop.

_And **that **looked yummy too._

He wore black pants with a leather black belt strapped tightly to his waist. The pants were not tight, but they definitely defined his body perfectly.

" Are you done?" His husky voice interrupted her small 'analyzing a god' reverie. She blushed and quickly pulled the drawstring on her pants, so they wouldn't fall.

"Done."

He turned around and Sakura felt the urge not to faint again.

Like she said before, the white shirt was unbuttoned, exposing…._too much for her hormones to handle_. She then noticed a white bandage tied tightly around his lower torso.

_The bullet wound._

"Oh God! Syaoran are you all right? You should go to the hospital and get that thing-"

"Taken out?" He finished for her. He nodded his head to the bathroom. There, lying on the sink was a few bloody cloths and small sliver bullet covered in blood.

Sakura's mouth dropped. " You _picked_ it out yourself?!" She yelled. She then turned to him. " What were you thinking?"

He closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his temples. " Sakura-"

"You could have torn something eternally, or caused an infection." she grabbed his arm as she tried to lift herself from the bed since her ankle was still quite tender.

"Sakura…" he was trying to sound angry, but his voice came out in the sound of a whine.

"You need to get that looked at right away!"

"Sakura!!" He yelled this time and she stopped to look at him.

"My body doesn't work that way anymore."

He pointed to the mirror in front of him. Sakura turned her head and saw her reflection in the mirror. She suddenly felt Syaoran's hand drape themselves around her waist, but she saw nothing of him in the mirror.

_How?_

She could feel him touching her, but when she looked in the mirror, he wasn't there. A strange wave of excitement made her heard pound in anticipation. But she was till awfully confused.

He was sitting on the bed besides her, leaning his head on her neck and to begin to softly brush his lips across her collar bone. She made a small squeaking sound as his warm breath warmed her cold skin, making it skin hum. She felt her pulse quicken its pace as he pushed her head into his chest. She would have swooned and melted, if she didn't notice the haunting _silence_ of Syaoran's heart beat .

She pulled away and looked up at Syaoran. He turned away and stood up, walking to the window again.

"I'm a vampire Sakura." He whispered softly.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. " You don't scare me.."

Syaoran turned his head at a glance and Sakura watched his amber eyes glow, and his pupil changed its shape.

"Are you sure about that?"

He walked back to her and sat behind her again. Sakura kept looking straight, ignoring the body tremors when she could feel Syaoran's breath on her skin. She suddenly heard a low growl, and suddenly felt his lips on her neck. His tongue brushed across her skin, savouring her taste.

Sakura was beginning to shake.

And she wasn't quite sure if it was from the overwhelming desire growing within her, or the fear of what he was about to do to her.

He began to suck hungrily on her neck, as his hands began to move down her arms. She heard that feral growl again. Suddenly she felt something sharp graze her neck as he kissed and tasted her.

_His fangs._

Sakura suddenly stiffened her body and she felt Syaoran stop. " You _are_ afraid." he whispered. " I don't blame you. It would be strange if your weren't. This is what I do, Sakura. I have to kill, so I can live."

"You haven't killed anyone yet…. Have you?"

Syaoran stood up. " No. Not human at least." He walked over to the window again. It was still night. " And I don't plan on starting. Once I get the taste of it, I won't be able to stop."

"Stop what?"

"The demon. It's blood thirst. It's urges." He turned and looked Sakura again. " It's _desires_."

Sakura had heard this tone of voice before. She heard it the day before he left for Hong Kong, eight years ago. Sakura frowned.

"And when you are around me, the demon just wants to come out more."

"So now are you going to tell me that you don't want me around you anymore, aren't you?" Sakura whispered bitterly.

Syaoran kept his gaze on the full moon. " I think it would be better if-"

"_Bullshit!"_

Syaoran whipped his head around to Sakura's swearing. She was standing now, holding onto the railing of the bed, but she was standing, and those lifeless emerald eyes were alive and _ablaze._

" That's bullshit and you know it! Just because you can't control your 'urges' around me. God, Syaoran, that's lame. You sound like a horny teenager. Well guess what? _I don't give a damn_."

As much as this fiery side of Sakura, was very much_, turning him on_, he wasn't about to let her win. He may be dead, but he still had his pride.

" Sakura," He glared at her coldly " I'm not going to let myself be responsible, if I **do** something to you. Don't you think you should be a little concerned about your own safety? Life even?"

" _You are my life!_" bellowed Sakura. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. " Eight years, Syaoran. Eight, _bloody miserable _years, I've waited for you! I could have had any other boy in my high school to become the love of my life, but I was obsessed with you! And every night I dreamt of seeing your face again. I didn't go to high school dances, or even my high school _Prom_ because of you. I had this silly imagination that you'd somehow return to me."

"I didn't ask you-"

"**Don't interrupt me while I'm trying to pour my heart out here!!" **Tears began to run down her face. _" I was so lonely, Syaoran_. I _cried _myself to sleep every night. I _cried_ when I read your letters, emails and after I had spoken with you over the phone. It _tore me apart _about knowing you were **there** but _so far away_. I had turned down so many offers of becoming _happy, loved by **someone**_- Because I felt I would be _betraying you_. I was _teased_ and looked upon at school as a _bitch_, or the '_rejection queen_.' And little by little, I _lost all my school friends_. Tomoyo and Eriol were the only ones left." she turned around as she wiped her tears away.

"Then two years ago, I lost **all** contact with you. _No letters, no emails, no late-night phone calls_. I would mail and email you everyday and I still got _no reply_. I felt I was loosing everyone. **And I was right**. About six months ago Touya and Dad got into accident. Dad died three days later, and Touya was in a coma."

Syaoran paled. A sinister dark haired vampire came into his mind

"_First, I think I will start with her loved ones. It'll make her break faster."_

" Tomoyo and Eriol came to live with me, take care of me. Even though they were there, I felt _so lonely_. And then these _nightmares_ started-"

Syaoran jumped. _" Nightmares_?"

"Let me finish-"

"But Sakura-"

"**TOUYA DIED**! _He never woke up from his coma_! They pulled the plug out on him earlier."

"Sakura-"

"Then, I was _so_ determined to find you. I did a Clow reading. _Do you know what they told me_?" she yelled again.

"Sa-"

" **They told me you were dead!**_"_

Syaoran stopped trying to talk to her and looked into her lost, teary, confused emerald eyes.

" It was then, I felt as if the entire world came crashing down upon me. I felt like someone ripped into me… and a part of me was lost." he lips quivered uncontrollably. " I couldn't stop the _pain, the tears_ and **god, I was so sick of _crying_**!"

She looked him straight in the eyes. **" I was ready to kill myself last night**. _Jump off a building_. _Slit my wrist_. Hell if those bozo's were planning to _slit my throat _after they raped me, I would have let him. I wanted to see mom, dad, Touya, and you again. _I was ready to join you_."

She paused and looked at her reflection in the mirror, knowing Syaoran was behind there, she touched the place where he was supposed to be.

" ….and now, somehow, you are back. You **are** different now, and _yes_ I admit it, this _frightens me_. But it only makes me want to be with you _more_. I can see you are suffering with this change, and I want to help you. And if you think you can turn around and say ' _I can't be around you_.' Then think again. You can _hate me_, _abuse me, hell _you can even try to _kill me_. **But I promise you, I will NOT leave your side**!"

A black shadow suddenly consumed the room and the hotel's glass window, shattered into a million pieces. Syaoran and Sakura were thrown backwards. Syaoran was thrown into the bathroom while Sakura, hit the wall. A figure in a black cloak floated down to the balcony railing.

" There you are _my_ little princess. You shouldn't run off like that."

He pushed back his cloak's hood revealing a pair of lucid icy eyes. His black leathered gloved hand, swept through his long messy raven black hair. His fangs glinted in the dark as he gave the frightened emerald eyed girl a wicked smile.

"Don't be afraid, princess. Your dark prince is here to save you."

He reached down and pulled her off her feet. " Don't be afraid, I won't **bite**… _much_." The vampire's eyes suddenly widened as he felt something long and sharp along his neck.

"Take your dirty hands off of her."

The vampire growled in annoyance. He turned his head to see a lean figure in the dark holding a sword to his neck.

"Well, don't you sound like a _nummy treat_."

The figure walked out of the shadows, revealing a pair of cold amber eyes. " _Lucius._" he growled.

The vampire glared at him.

" I distinctively remember you being _dead_."

"I am dead. Just a little… spry."

"Right. And I'm the _sugar plum fairy_."

"You'd look fabulous in the pink tutu. It would bring out your eyes."

Lucius growled then snapped his figures. Suddenly the sound of flying metal wisped through the air. Syaoran's sword was knocked straight out of his hand as small jagged star embedded itself into it. Syaoran grunted in pain and looked at his hand.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried.

Lucius forcefully grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the broken window where two feminine figures stood. "Let me introduce you to Mira and Kira- _Blood Ninja's _if you will call them. Aren't they spiffy?"

The two vampire girls looked pretty much the same. Both had long silver hair braided down their backs, both wore scandalously clad leather cat suits, showing off vast amounts of cleavage in the chest region and down to below the navel. They both had deep red eyes and dark eye shadow, pasted on their eyes. The only difference was one had a black star on the sides of both eyes, while the other had a crescent moon.

And those symbolic purposes matched the same symbol of weapons. One had chains and chains of small sharp, jagged stars around her neck and her waist. She had jagged star earrings and a large, three foot metal jagged star was strapped to her back.

The other vampire on the other hand, had less trinkets and more of a double edged scythe. Oh yes, she had little crescent moons hanging from her ears, but Syaoran wasn't intimidated by that. He was staring at the two and half long _meter_, scythe being pointed at him.

He made a mental note to remember, to _watch his head_.

"Now that we are all acquainted, The Clow mistress and I, have a date. You all play nice now."

"Syaoran!!" Sakura screamed and stretched out her hand to him. The vampire growled as she tried to pull away from him. Lucius hit the back of her neck, and Sakura fell limp into his arms.

" You see, this was NOT part of my plan! Knowing that everyone she loves was gone, she would nimbly walk into my open arms freely, with out any struggle and I would whisk her away so she can meet her beloved family and friends in the after world. But **no**, you had to come around and _spoil it_!"

"Sorry to shit on your parade, _psycho_." Syaoran said dryly.

Lucius eyes turned into slits and he glared at Syaoran. He scooped the unconscious girl into his arm, bridal style. He walked by the two lady vampires. He looked at them.

"You don't have to play nice."

The girls looked at each other and smiled wickedly. Lucius jumped up to the balcony railing then turned back to them. " And make sure he's _dead_ this time."

Lucius jumped off the railing and disappeared into the night.

Syaoran pulled the metal star out of his hand and licked his flowing blood. His eyes glowed and changed as he stared at the surprise faces of the two vampires.

"_Lets get ready to rumble."_

* * *

Tomoyo paced through the silent hallway. Its been hours and there has been no sign of anyone. She walked by Sakura's room and suddenly a light burst out of the doorway. Tomoyo ran to the her door and pulled it open.

"Sakura!?"

But instead of who she had expected, there stood a soft blue woman draped in a long white cloth. Her long hair fell to her back, before a ribbon tied the rest, allowing her hair to spread and fan out below her ankles. The front of her hair was adorn in red ribbons, that hung from the sides of her face. Her pale, blue face was tense and in concentration. The ever flowing light was illuminating from the large silver mirror she held in hands.

Tomoyo eyes widened in shock.

"The Mirror…"

The Clow Card's ethereal form opened her empty eyes.

" _Mistress is in trouble." _Mirror whispered.

Her hand flew up to the air and all the Clow Cards, that were scattered on the floor, glowed and flew up to Mirror's beckon.

"_Protect her."_

A sudden flash erupted again, and the Clow cards flew through the ceiling and into the night. Mirror turned to Tomoyo and bowed before vanishing like the rest of them.

* * *

Syaoran ducked as six sharp stars were hurled at his head. The stars hit the wall behind him and he jumped as another set was thrown at him. One star grazed his cheek and other went into his arm.

Syaoran pulled out the star and threw back at the Blood Ninja. She merely moved her head and let it hit the mirror behind her.

"Great. Seven years bad luck. That's ALL I need now." Syaoran whispered sarcastically.

The other vampiress jumped high and raised the giant scythe. Syaoran grabbed the table by the mini bar, and held it up in defence. The blade came down again, spitting the oak wood table into. Syaoran held the to pieces and looked at them. "Well that wasn't very useful…"

She smiled again, raising the giant scythe. Syaoran hardly avoided it when it came down again but he ran up close to her and smashed her face in with one of the table pieces. He grinned when he saw her stumble backwards, but frowned as twenty little stars came flying his way. He jumped behind the bed as they hit the wall again. The moment he went to get up again, more stars flew at him.

'_She's not giving me a break.'_

He looked up at the fan above his head, and smirked. " _That could work_."

In a swift moment, as more stars flew at him, he jumped and latched onto the fan. The fan turn him and he hit the star-throwing _nut_ in the face with his foot. She wasn't fazed as much as her other companion, but that was expected. Syaoran pulled the rotating fan off the ceiling, and held it front of him like a shield.

Dust fell from the ceiling blinding her for moment, but she continued to throw those stars. The fan turned in front of Syaoran and took the full impact of the crazy vampire's frustration. Soon the fan wasn't able to hold much longer and he threw it at the other vampire, with the scythe, who was coming up behind him. The scythe easily sliced it into, so Syaoran ran to find his next 'shield'.

He grabbed one of the table's chairs and held it out as the stars flew at him. He followed the direction the stars were heading to with the chair, but missed one as it flew into his leg. Syaoran growled and winced, giving a nasty glare to the nasty smirking girls.

"_What are you going to do now vampire?" _one seductively taunted.

Syaoran growled and grabbed the two chair legs and pulled them apart, making two splintery sharp pieces of wood, or in other words- _stakes_

"What I should of done in the first place."

He ran at them. He avoided the plunging scythe, but more stars collided into his arms, chest and legs, but he didn't stop. She backed up in fear and pulled out her large star and whipped it at his head. He ducked and kicked it cleanly into the air. At that same moment, he took the broken table leg, and plunged it deep into her chest. There was a mighty yowl as her skin turned into smoke and her skeleton vaporized into dust. He heard another cry as the other vampires scythe was about to collide down on him. He caught the large fallen star, that he had kicked into the air, with his hand and swung it at the vampires head- taking it right off. The scythe dropped just before it was about to slice him into. The vampire girl wailed and turned to dust just like her companion.

Syaoran panted hard and looked around the room. He then let out a relieved sigh.

"Holy… mother fucking hell- THIS HURTS LIKE A **BITCH**!" He yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Syaoran froze.

"_Um this is room service. There was a lot of noise coming from this room, we were wondering if you were okay?"_

Syaoran licked his lips as he pushed up the two table halves together before it fell apart again. He grimaced.

" Uh yeah! I'm okay. Just had the television up too loud. Got to love those action flicks Ha ha ha ha !" he faked a laugh and the stared at the now, star embedded television, and then ran a hand through his hair nervously.

If that man came in here, Syaoran didn't know what he'd do.

….Eat him?

"_Oh okay. Just keep it down next time, sir." _Syaoran sighed in relief

"Will do!"

He heard the disappearing footsteps and growled at the dust floating around the room. After a few loud growls and a load of loud swear words, Syaoran managed to pull all the stars out of him. He counted thirteen. The last one was on his leg again higher to his thighs, but still _too close _for comfort.

"**Now **would be the perfect time, _incredibly fast healing abilities_!"

As he spoke he felt some of the wounds slowly heal. The pain though was quite evidently _still_ there. Syaoran walked over to his coat lying on the other chair.

He picked up, brushing off the ceiling and vampire dust, and was very pleased to know his coat wasn't even touched but the evil stars and scythe.

He slipped it on and pulled his suitcase out from his now sliced-in-half bed. He opened it up and pulled out a long necklace with a red round bloodstone gem hanging from it. He put it around his neck and stood up.

"Its been a long time." he whispered.

He walked to the railing and stepped up on it. He looked down at the passing cars and specks of people walking down the sidewalk, from the tenth story floor and smiled. The old Syaoran hated heights, the new Syaoran _loved_ them.

He leapt off the railing enjoying the breeze that soothed those tender wounds. His long black coat floated behind him as he fell down further and further. He landed on a flag pole, sticking out of the five-star hotel building, and then jumped in the air again landing on the roof of the next building. He stood high as his vampire eyes glanced all around the city. Like a hawk, his vision moved into the far, far distance. He could see anyone's face from miles away. But his eyes could not catch the sight of his auburn-haired beloved.

So he did what he did when he arrived in Japan earlier on- he tried to catch her scent. Syaoran closed his eyes as he brought his head left and right slowly.

He stopped and snapped opened his eyes. A smell of cherry blossoms hit his senses.

"_There."_

He narrowed his eyes as he felt two presences approach behind him.

"You really don't want to _piss me off _right now," Syaoran hissed. " Because I'm already _very_ cranky."

He turned his head and saw two more vampires. One was male with bleach blond hair slickly gelled back, the other was a female red-head who had her hair tied back into a pony-tail.

"Mmm, me guessin' youz not human." She murmured.

"Brilliant assumption _Sherlock_. You didn't figure that when he jumped from a bloody ten story building?"

"He coulds be Superman…?"

"Well since the _Sharpies_, weren't the ones to jump down from there, I guess that means you killed them." The bleached blond one sneered. Like Syaoran he wore a trench coat, but everything else was worn with black.

Syaoran crossed his arms. " Who wants to know, _Billy Idol wanna-be_?"

The red head began to giggle as the blond head one glared.

"The name is _Kaitou_, **General-grumpy-pants**. And this wee lass, is _Tess_.

"That's nice. Gotta go." He turned to leave when all of the sudden he felt something latch onto his arm. Tess had a large black ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

"Na ah ah." She wagged her long black nails

"That's where you are wrong, mate. We know you are off to save little britches, but we, Tess and I, have orders to not allow you to do that." The blond vampire smiled and slipped on black gloves that had long spikes resting on the knuckles.

"Sorry me sweet thing, we havta kill ya now." She giggled.

" Always the hard way with you crazy blood suckers." Syaoran sighed and with his other hand, he ripped his necklace off his neck. "Want to see a trick?"

A light shone from the necklace and in a split second the necklace had turned into a long, double edged sword. He cut the red head's ribbons about a second after.

Tess looked down at her now limp ribbon hanging off of her. She looked up and smiled and then clapped her hands together.

The blond vampire shook his head. " If you think that's going to kill us mate, think again. Swords can't kill us unless-"

Tess made a slicing sound to her neck. " Choppy choppy!"

"-and I'll tell you right now, we will be too fast for you to even _aim _at our necks."

Syaoran smirked. " Who said I was planning to kill you?"

The two vamps shared a glance at each other. Tess brought her finger up to head, moving it in circular motions as she whispered 'cuckoo cuckoo.'

" But I **was** planning of chopping off your limbs one by one and _then_ kill you…"

Both vampires stood in a stance preparing to fight. Syaoran smirked. " Really now. If I wanted to kill you with out any trouble, I' do…"

He whispered a small incantation in Cantonese under his breath. Suddenly his sword was engulfed by an angry, fiery flame.

"..**this."**

Tess eyes widened in horror as suddenly the flame shot out and engulfed her in it. She cried out as her body just spontaneously combusted, and burned away into ashes like the vampires before her. The flame died, and Tess was no longer there.

Syaoran turned to Kaitou, as he stared in horror as Tess's vanishing body. Kaitou then looked up and met with Syaoran's vampire eyes glinting madly.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"She was slow, weak even. The only thing she was good at was torture."

Syaoran raised his blazing sword at the vampire. " I prefer _evens_ over the _odds _anyway. Just fair play after all." His eyes narrowed dangerously, and began to change

"Now, you are in my way. Either you get out of it, or I sweep up your remains. What's it going to be, _mate_?"

The blonde headed vampire's eyes glowed as he went into a crouch, drawing back his spiked fists. Syaoran's pupils shifted like a cat, focused on its prey.

"_The latter one it is then."_

* * *

**A/N**: Woot! Go cliffhangers!

_"Always leave em' wantin' more"_

So the next chapter _might_ not be up till _after _Christmas. I have work, comic book deadlines and loads and loads of Christmas presents to wrap because the two male specimens in my family, are too fricken' lazy to wrap OR learn how to wrap, even.

Well at least, I get a dollar for each gift though. $$$$

The Blood Ninja's- _Mira_ and_ Kira_ are from my comic book, and I'm beginning to see alot of _Tatsuya_ ( the vampire protagonist in my comic) in Syaoran. What can I say, I like my men, rough! Though Tatsuya has a very bad potty mouth, like his girl, who is NOTHING like Sakura- _Cerridwen_ is the goddess of fire. Fire equals _angry_. Fire equals _bad temper_. She did throw him out the window quite a few times...

And that reminds I have some pages to complete. Chapter One has _129 pages_... and I've got..what _10_ done

...And now procrastination is about to _bite_ me in the ass.

_And I'll let it if procrastination is a sexy god-like vampire._

-mind wanders into dreamland-

Until next time folks,

**-Cerridwen **

**P.S:** I wuv you all!** Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!Review!**


	5. Bitten part one

**Note from Authoress:**

Ok I lied... the chapter is here sooner than you expected. I am _le shamed._

But,_ Oh my freakin GOD!_ Chapter Five is just** too** big. I had to break it up and I'm still working on it.

So here is **Part One.**

_This should give everyone something to chew on for a while...bwahahah_

That reminds me. I'm hungry.

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer:** Damn I have to say this again! #$!

...I don't own Card Captor Sakura...

* * *

Chapter Five: _"Bitten"- Part One_

The streetlights changed to deep red and a black Mercedes was forced to stop. The woman in the drivers seat, sighed and pulled out a cigarette. She pulled out a lighter and flicked the switch repeatedly until she got a rapid flame.

The weather's temperature had dropped rapidly. It was December 20th and it was like twenty degrees Celsius outside. It pissed like hell, and a vicious storm whipped its way through the atmosphere. Now the temperature had dropped and people were shivering in their shorts. The wet ground began to freeze over, making it slippery to walk on. People looked up to the heavens, expecting the small wet cold drops to turn into fluffy white snowflakes.

The traffic light turned green and the woman exhaled the toxic smoke, fogging the windows and her vision. She began to drive again, when suddenly she heard something hard fall on the car's roof.

"What now? Hail?"

Another piece fell, this time bigger, cracking the windshield slightly. The woman squinted her beady eyes.

"Concrete?"

She hit the brakes as a large two meter thick piece of brick wall landed in front of her. She stepped out of her car looking up into the air. She screamed in horror as, not another piece of building collided with her expensive shiny car, but a falling _person _instead.

The body hit the car, and its impact caused the persons body to crush the car to pieces. A hissing sounded out and smoke from the car floated up into the cold damp air. The woman looked through the smoke and saw the outline of the body. She suspected the body would be a bloody mess.

_Nope._

Instead the body began to move, and they slid off her broken car, cracking their, supposed to be broken, neck side to side.

"Okay, I underestimated you."

The smoke cleared. A crowd began to form as the figure walked into view. Their long black trench blowing in the nights breeze.

There stood Syaoran, unmarked but very, _very_ cranky. He dusted off his coat.

"We all make mistakes." he growled to himself.

He turned his head and saw people gawking at him. " What the hell are you staring at?"

Suddenly another figure came from the sky landing on his fours like a cat. People screamed when they saw his eyes glow crimson.

" I told you, you weren't the only one who can play magician, mate."

Syaoran growled. His eyes glowing deep amber again. " I'll say it again." He picked up the broken Mercedes into the air.

" I'm sorry!"

He hurled the large object like it was Frisbee at the crouched vampire. The blonde vampire stood up and punched the flying object, splitting it into.

"I don't _groove_ with the 'sorrys'. I prefer,' Owe, owe! Please stop hitting me with my own rib bones.'!"

Kaitou punched the concrete ground and the ground began to quake and split, causing rock and concrete to fly up at Syaoran. Syaoran jumped high into the air as he watched a street lamp crumble to pieces.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow again. _" Sorry, with a cherry on top?"_

Another car got thrown at Syaoran's head. He bent his spine backwards, as it skimmed over it head. It crashed into the jewellery store behind him. Syaoran looked at the car sticking out of the glass window and then straightened to look back at a fuming Kaitou.

"Now we say and _do_ things when we are angry-"

"Bastard! I'll rip all the skin off your face just so I can eat that cocky smirk of yours!"

"I wasn't smirking this time!" he retorted. " I was smiling so I can make peace with your little childish tantrums."

"Jackass!"

Syaoran was suddenly caught off guard as a metal bar hit him square in the chest. The bar embedded into his deep into his chest and out the other side. People gasped as Syaoran just stood there staring irritably down at he metal object sticking out of his chest.

He brought his hands out in front of him, staring at the object like it was the most annoying thing in the world. He glared back at the fuming vampire.

" I try to be nice, and this what I get? A rutting piece of metal sticking out of my chest. No you've gone and pissed me off! What the _fuck_ are you trying to do, anyway? Make me into a _Shish kabob_? Retard!"

Okay, so he lost his temper.

Syaoran noticed he was now the newest _freak show _on the streets. He glared at all the people. " Why the fuck are you all _still _standing around like god forsaken deer caught in the headlights!? Move it!"

Still people were staring at the metal bar sticking out of the crazy _angry _man's chest.

Syaoran's eyes changed dangerously and he bared his gleaming sharp fangs.

" Get lost before I make you all _Happy-Meals-on-legs_!"

People screamed in horror and began to flee from the crazy, freakish show, demonic man.

Kaitou smirked at him amusingly. " I love how you are so_, delicate_, to the people you are supposed to protect."

"One more word out of you, and I will show you how _delicate_ I can be with my teeth and _your limbs."_

"What damage could you possibly do with _that_ sticking out of you like that?"

"Once I take it out, I'll _bash_ your head in with it!"

Syaoran grabbed the bar and pulled the bar out of him. He made a loud grunt, but masked the intense burning agony of a hole in his chest…again. Well, this time it was **a lot **bigger. His eyes glowed. As he held the bloodied bar in his hands.

He threw the bar over his shoulder, ignoring the sound of _breaking glass _and a _car alarm_, he stood on the turned over vehicle extending his hand to the sky.

"God of thunder, come to my aid." he whispered.

Thunder clapped over head and lightning shot of the sky, engulfing Syaoran's body. Electrically flowed through his fingertips as he charged a ball of electricity in his hands. Now if the 'alive' Syaoran tried that, he'd… well, he'd _die_.

Syaoran stared at his hands. "_Nifty_."

He saw the blond vampire come at him. Syaoran pushed his hand out, letting a stream of electricity hit the charging vampire and send him flying at least fifty feet into the air.

"Nifty-_er_!"

Syaoran jumped high into the air as the blond vampire came charging up after him, with a very sour face. Syaoran spun around and thunder began to charge through him again. Streams of lightning twisted around him and he was surrounded by a large orb of lightning. He spread his arms like a bird and a shock wave imploded throughout the air.

Glass began to break as wave after wave washed through the air. Kaitou hit each wave knocking him through stone and brick walls. He was thrown yards away from his opponent. Kaitou smashed into Tokyo's National Museum, sliding his bloody form against the clean marbled floor.

Syaoran land down in front of the gaping hole in the museums wall. He walked stealthily over to Kaitou's twitching body, still surging with electricity. He picked up Kaitou by the neck and held him high. Behind him the statue of _Zeus_ looked down upon him with intimidating angry eyes. Kaitou looked back at Syaoran who had the same eyes as the divine Zeus. Also, Syaoran had the same power too at the moment.

"_What does Lucius want with Sakura?" _Syaoran asked menacingly.

The blond vampire looked down at his feet dangling off the ground. He went to raise his fist, but Syaoran slammed him hard against Zeus's leg, and let series of bolts of lightning scorch through the vampire's body.

The vampire hissed but still remained silent. Syaoran kneed the vampire in the groin.

As the vampire doubled over, Syaoran grabbed the vampire at the back of the head and gripped his shoulder. He twisted the blond vampire's arm backwards and _pulled_.

_Ripping his arm cleanly off his body._

Kaitou screamed in agony. His cry echoed, as blood flowed out his body, spilling onto the white marble floor.

"Every time you don't answer a question, _I rip a limb off_. NOW ANSWER!" Syaoran yelled. His deadly voice echoing through the vast halls of the museum.

" Bloody hell! A _ceremony_." the vampire choked out as he rolled onto the floor, as blood pooled out beneath him. " Some kind of ceremony! I don't know. You _ripped_ my bloody arm off! _You son of a_-"

"What's the ceremony got to do with Sakura?"

"She's pure… She's a sacrifice…Lucius has to drink her blood… that's all I know!"

Syaoran's face paled.

_Sacrifice?_

A flash of light emerged around the bleeding vampire. Kaitou looked up only to be met with Syaoran's incoming sword. The feral growl was heard through out the dark museum and dust exploded onto Zeus's lap.

Syaoran looked down at the blood smeared floor and whipped his head around to the whole in the museums wall.

"_Sakura."_

* * *

Sakura's head throbbed. She went to rub it, but only found her hands be constricted by something cold. She blinked tiredly as she looked up. Her hands were in chains. 

_Her hands were in chains?_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she looked up and pulled at the chain desperately. She moved her head to the side and noticed she was in some kind of …church?

"It's Theatre actually."

Sakura looked up to meet Lucius walking up the staircase to greet her. He was dressed his long black ceremonial robes. The sleeves where so long that they almost touched the ground. The sleeves were tightly attached to the silver bangles that ornamented his wrists. A long circular silver amulet with a rams head, carved roughly in its surface, hung loosely off his neck. Beneath the ram's head was a sing red bloodstone gem that gleam maliciously in the eerie moonlight.

"A Baroque masterpiece if you should call it. Fit for a king. But then there was a fire and most of it was destroyed. It became neglected and soon lost. So many people died that day of the fire…." He paused as he touched the cracking aged marbled walls.

"Oh well." He shrugged. " Too bad for them." He sat down on a marbled mall, swinging his feet like child. " _I _on the other hand had a _blast_. It was a feast fit for a king." He leaned foreword to Sakura as she stared blankly at him. " And I was the king." He cackled insanely.

He jumped off the crumbling wall and looked up to the hole in the high ceiling, domed building. The moon was full and its beams bathed over Sakura's chained form. He spread his arms wide as he looked up to the sky.

"The gods are smiling down onto me this _glorious _night! No longer will I be held back from my future and destiny. I will be complete. I will be _restored_!" He announced loudly.

A long insane smile spread across his pale lips. " What is this glorious feeling spreading through my blood. Excitement? No. Joy? Ha hah! Who knows! I think I may actually just be in a _good mood_-"

"Where's Syaoran?"

"_-and you just had to ruin it." _His hands dropped back to his sides and he whipped around. " My dear princess. Not once did you welcome me with you melodious voice while I brought you to my castle. But now you speak and you speak that BASTARDS SON'S NAME!"

He jumped up and landed in front her. He raised his hand preparing to slap her. Sakura closed her eyes tight, waiting for the assault.

"Careful pet. You temper might cause her to spill out all her goodies, letting all the greedy children take it all, leaving you with none."

Lucius's hand stopped mid-way. He turned his head to see a feminine figure slip out of the shadows.

"Mora!" He spread his arms out to great her. " My _succulent Queen of Darkness_. How is my kitty?"

Sakura opened her eyes only to see a ghostly figure stare right back at her with wide white eyes. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she gazed at the deathly goddess.

Mora had long stringy bunches of wavy hair, that spilled out along her almost exposed breasts and back. Thick and heavy like the night. Her skin was the colour of new fallen snow that clashed with her thick dark eye shadow. She had no pupils, nothing but whiteness coated her sight. Deep crimson was speared on her lips and Sakura wasn't even sure if it was lipstick. She wore a slimming white night gown that trailed down behind her feet, but it was short in the front so her pale slender legs could float absently around on black wired stilettos.

Mora was, in all words, _horrifying._

Lucius was down on his knees kissing her long pale hand that was ornamented with sparkling rings and jewellery. Her long black finger nail's curl underneath his chin. " I brought daddy's toy." She whispered.

She held, in her claw-like hands, a red cloth in a bundle. Lucius smiled graciously and took it out of her hands. He unravelled the cloth and pulled out a golden dagger. It gleamed powerfully in the moonlight as the jewels that ornamented it sparkled and almost glowed in his hands.

"Thank you Mora. It won't be long till show time for this little beauty." he gazed in Sakura's direction. "And yours as well my princess."

Mora cocked her head to side as he blank eyes stared deep into Sakura's terrified emerald ones.

"May I whack her first?"

Lucius looked strangely at Mora. _" What?"_

Mora held up an imaginary stick and swung in back and forth. " Whack! Whack! And all her goodies come spilling out." Her long nails wiggled as she dramatically let her hands fall.

Lucius rubbed his temple. " Mora… She's not a _piñata.."_

"Pitty." Mora pouted "Her goodies would not go to waste."

Lucius put his arm around Mora. " Now, now love. No need to get all pouty. Once the ceremony is over, she's all yours."

A smile spread across Mora's blood speared lips. " Can I braid her hair? Spoil her with kitties and ribbons?"

"For you my dear, you can paint her _red_."

Sakura felt Mora's eerie gaze on her once more. She looked at her as Mora slowly licked her bottom lip hungrily. Sakura gulped and began to pull on the chains again.

"You won't get away with this." Sakura's trembling voice echoed through out the theatre. " Syaoran will save me." Both of the two vampires heads turned slowly to look at her. Lucius smiled wickedly.

"No princess. He will not."

"The gallant knight _will_ come to the rescue." Mora whispered in a sing-song voice.

Lucius turned to Mora. " _No, he won't _Mora. He's already dead." he smirked when he saw horror glaze over Sakura's eyes.

Mora tilted her head. " Rotted flesh and bone is fresh and strong. God glazes his body with wishes. The wolf runs wildly enraged to the dark knights tower to slay the _dragon_."

Lucius grabbed Mora's shoulders. " Are you telling me he's alive?! Where are those blasted vampire assassins I sent out after him?"

Mora's hands waved in the air as she rocked back and forth.

"_Gone with the wind."_

A smile slipped its ways onto Sakura's mouth as Lucius cried out in rage. He kicked one of the walls, and cursed Syaoran's name continuously. Mora continued to dance limberly around his cursing form.

"That man's child just won't die! What do I have to do to _kill_ him! He will not ruin my ascension!"

Mora stopped dancing. " He's here."

Just as her words flew from her mouth, large cries echoed through out the theatre hallway. Lucius growled again and ran down the steps. "Get her prepared. We _will_ do this ceremony. And her blood _will_ fill my veins tonight!" he ordered as he disappeared in the hallway.

Mora grabbed another white garment lying on one of the stone walls, next to the dagger. " Time to dress up the dolly." She pulled out a long white dress, similar to hers except the fabric was almost see through.

Sakura's eyes widened as Mora began to draw closer to her. " I am _not_ wearing that!"

Mora smiled. "Be a nice _dolly_," she snapped her fingers as three male vampires walked out beside her.

"_And let us take off all your clothes_."

* * *

Angry and painful cries echoed through out the crumbling hallway, as Syaoran swept through after vampire, after vampire. He stepped over the body pieces that twitched as blood seeped into the cracks of the stone floor. More vampires came charging at them and Syaoran just stood there waiting them to draw near. 

One vampire jumped high in the air above him. Syaoran sliced upwards, severing the vampire's head. Another came from the behind and Syaoran spun around, kicking his face brutally into the wall. Groups of vampires charged, all eyes glowing deadly and fangs bared. Syaoran just ploughed through them one after the other.

Syaoran looked down the hall as she saw Lucius staring at him with a very unhappy face. Syaoran grabbed a vampire by the neck and snapped it, twisting its head cleanly off. He jumped high in the air and landed in front of Lucius.

"_Where is she?"_

Lucius didn't move or say anything. A loud thunder sound echoed as Syaoran approached Lucius. Hoards and hoards of vampires came crawling up the walls, and crawling through cracks. Some where armed like Blood ninja's, others were deformed, some growing strange appendages and some, weren't even vampires. They were just demons.

Lucius grinned. " Her blood _will_ spill tonight and you'll be too busy fighting for you life. You won't have time to save her."

Syaoran stared emotionlessly at Lucius. His sword suddenly glowed and fire erupted into a flame. Lucius's smile faulted.

"Somehow, I don't think this will take long." Syaoran glared.

Lucius looked at all the shocked vampires. " WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET HIM!" he yelled desperately.

The army of vampires charged at Syaoran. Lucius turned to run back inside the theatre dome, but turned around again.

" And please _DIE _this time!"

* * *

Sakura was ready to vomit. _Everywhere_. The vampires had managed to get the see through little number on her and now they were chanting, in murmurs, as Mora took a cup of blood and splashed it on Sakura's feet and wrists. The smell was intoxicating and Sakura wasn't sure how long she could keep the bile down. 

Lucius sprinted into the dome and ripped off his robes top half. " Forget the chants. DO the ceremony. That man is like an angry bull loose in the streets of Mexico! Now _bathe_ me!"

Mora poured the blood onto Lucius chest. She smeared it into her hands.

"_Blood of ram, soak his core."_

Sakura felt the bile come up again. _Ram? As in Goat? There is goat blood on my feet and hands?_

Mora's bloody hands held the amulet tightly a she rocked back and forth. She brought the bloody amulet to her chest and pressed it against the middle of her breasts. A bloody imprint of ram's head dripped slowing down her chest.

"_Blood of the servant given willingly_." Mora chanted again. She pulled Lucius's face to her chest and extend her neck to the ceiling.

Lucius's eyes glowed and he opened his mouth extending his long fangs. He bit into Mora's chest where the bloody rams head mark was. His fangs sunk in deep and Mora moaned in ecstasy. He continued to suckle her like a child suckling his mother.

Sakura felt the bile push up farther.

Screams echoed into the hallway. Lucius stopped suckling and looked up at Mora. " The Dagger. _Now_ would be nice!"

Mora walked over to Sakura and slid the dagger out of the sheath. " _Mix and blend_." Mora extended her hand with the one dagger and made sharp incisions on Sakura's wrists. Sakura whimpered in pain as the goat's blood mixed into her now bleeding wrists. Mora then pushed Sakura's head into her chest and Sakura felt something bitter and dark crawl into her throat. As Sakura tried to push back and spit out Mora's blood but Mora held her head firmly pointed to the ceiling, holding her nose.

"_Blood of the servant will consume."_

Sakura had no chose but to swallow. Mora let go and Sakura tried to spit out as much as she could. Tears began to fall in the process, as her chest heaved heavily.

"_Light, will surrender to Darkness."_

Lucius walked over, his eyes glowing and his fangs glinting with Mora's blood. He licked his lips as he neared Sakura's shaken form. He leaned over to Sakura and licked the tips of her lips. Sakura tried to move her head away from him, but he forcefully held her face in place.

"Are you ready princess?"

Lucius mover her head and leaned into her neck. His mouth opened and Sakura heard that feral growl again. She closed her eyes unable to do nothing as she waited for her life to be sucked out of her.

"_Get away from her!" _

Lucius growled with immense irritation and whipped his head around to see a vampire fall through the dome ceiling. A figure jumped down and floated inches above the ground, hovering above the mangled vampire. He held a long golden staff encircled by the symbol of a sun and moon. Lucius's icy eyes clashed with a dangerous cerulean blue.

Lucius sighed in relief. " Eriol, I presume."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Eriol standing in front of Lucius, pointing the ceremonial staff at his throat. She still heard cries of anguish outside the theatre walls. Lucius's eyes drifted to the hall again as he heard another cry. He scowled and looked at Mora.

"Be a dear kitty, and keep the _bulldozer _busy."

Mora nodded her white eyes still concentrated on Eriol's. Eriol's gaze flickered to her, and his face whitened in shock as she slipped backwards into the darkness.

Eriol's gaze connected with Lucius's again. " Though," Lucius's voice drawled out. " I don't remember your nose being so crooked."

Eriol's gaze soon fell on Sakura's who looked away nervously. Lucius smirk stretched widely. " So in what reason does the famous reincarnation of Clow Reed, come to grace me with his presence?"

Eriol hit the staff hard on the floor as more cries echoed from out into the hallway.

"A switch."

Lucius's eyes gleamed. " And why would I do that, when the princess looks so tasty all bloody and chained up?"

"Her blood is the same as mine. Take mine instead."

"Ah no thanks chap. I prefer _virgin_ blood. And you my friend are no where near a virgin. Plus I don't swing that way." He waved his hand dismissively.

Sakura's jaw dropped when she looked at Eriol. _Not a virgin?! _Eriol made eye contact with her dumbstruck gaze before turning his head briskly away, hiding the blush tinting on his cheeks.

"Ah the reincarnation of Clow Reed is _in love_. I swear all generations were going to die lonely! But you my friend are a lucky chap. But not lucky enough to save the girl."

Eriol's staff began to glow as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire. " You have _until_ the count of three to release her."

"_One."_

"Oh dear-"

"_Two."_

"I wouldn't do that-

"_THREE!"_

A large flash came out of the staff and engulfed the dome, streams of light flew towards Lucius's direction. There was another light and suddenly Eriol was thrown back into the wall behind him.

Lucius put his hands on his lips, his icy eyes twinkling with amusement. " I tried to warn you."

Four figures flew from the dome's centre and into the theatre's stage where Eriol's body was crumbled into the wall.

"Master!" A black panther with butterfly wings ran over to Eriol, along with a feminine figure with long rosy pink hair. Spinel turned his angry eyes on the smirking vampire. His ears went back and hissed baring his deadly fangs.

Ruby Moon, pulled Eriol to his feet. Eriol wiped the flowing blood, dripping down his forehead and to the side of his cheeks. He adjusted his now broken glasses back unto his crooked nose. He staggered as he stood, using his staff as support.

Two other figures landed in front of him, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. A tall white angel with long silvery white hair floated down to the ground. His sliver eyes were glanced at the vampire then fixed his gaze at his chained mistress in the background.

"Yue…" Sakura whispered hoarsely.

He stretched his angel-like wings then closed them to his back. He crossed his arms. "There is a barrier."

Keroberus soon landed in front of him not too long after, his golden wings stretched out as he crouched down, preparing to attack. His golden eyes gleamed dangerously at the still smirking vampire.

" _Then destroy it!" _he growled.

Kero reared back his head, and fire spilled out of his lion jaws, angrily. The flames roared and attacked Lucius, but ended as soon as it neared him. Lucius closed his eyes and his smirk grew wider.

"_No living creature can pass this concentrated threshold."_

* * *

Fire swept through the halls like maddening demon. Vampire and creatures alike fled in horror as the flame came and engulfed them. Syaoran stood in the hallway, his leather coat swaying slightly from the breeze, blowing through the cracked walls. The smoke cleared and a vampire with blades, as hands, came flying at him. Syaoran brought sword in front his face as the two metal blades clashed together. 

The vampire flipped expertly over his shoulder. Syaoran turned as the blades nearly took off his head. He jumped away in time for the other attack, but it missed him barely. Syaoran then looked down on the gaping hole in his leather jacket. He growled.

"_Now you've gone and done it!"_

Syaoran's eyes glowed and he jumped at the vampire. He swung his sword but the fast vampire ducked and rolled out his way. The vampire kicked the sword out Syaoran's hands. Syaoran fell backwards as the vampire knocked him down and jumped on top of him, preparing to jab his body continuously with the bladed arms. Syaoran grabbed the arms when they were centimetres away from his face and held them forcefully. The vampire tightened his jaws as he tried to force the blades down on him. Syaoran growled more and pushed the blades away from his body with all his effort. The vampire's eyes widened, as Syaoran bent the bladed arms upwards, in front of the vampires neck. The vampire yowled in pain as he felt his bones crack as they were being forced the wrong way. Once broken, the limbs were now useless and Syaoran used that opportunity to use those broken bladed arms as his own weapon, and placed both blades around the vampires neck, like a pair of scissors. With one cut the vampires head was severed.

Syaoran watched the broken bones in his hands, incinerate into dust. And Syaoran was left in a cloud of vampire dust.

Mora stepped out from the shadows again. She cocked her head to the side as Syaoran stood up and dusted off his coat, his back turned to her. Her white eyes glazed over softly at him.

"He wears skin of ivory and cream. His heard does not beat, but yet it still _remains_."

She licked her lips. " _Heavenly_…." her eyes glowed deep white and her she curled her fingers into a claw. Her long nails looking a lot like talons of a predator.

"_Mommy always wanted to taste an angel."_

Syaoran felt a chill on his back and turned his head only to see a ghastly creature jump out from the shadows. It landed down on his back and plunged it fangs into Syaoran's collar. Syaoran grabbed the creatures head and flipped their body onto the floor, but the figure stayed latched onto Syaoran, causing Syaoran to fall on top of _it._

He looked down and nearly choked, as he stared into Mora's white hazy eyes. Her black hair spilled out around her head like a pool of darkness. She slicked her bloody lips.

"He tastes like _new born kitties_." she giggled insanely.

She slid her white creamy legs over his waist and drew her thighs close into his groin. She took Syaoran's hands and placed them on her bloody bosom. Syaoran was still in mild shock.

"Does the angel want to _romp_ and _ravage_?" She chuckled suggestively as her thighs wiggled against his.

Syaoran broke out of his trance and his eyes clouded over darkly. Mora noticed this and wiggled again. Syaoran let go of her breasts and tried to reach for his sword. She laughed and brought her hands to his face as she leaned in and kissed him. She bit down on his bottom lip mercilessly, savouring more of his blood. Her thighs tightened around his and she rubbed more and more against him.

"Romp and plunge. Spill and spill. Kitty wants to be pet. Kitty wants to _purr_."

Her tongue curled into his mouth as she pushed forcefully against him _faster. _She cooed and murmured as she felt Syaoran's jaw tighten. Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and tried to pry her off of his body. Her nails then dug into his face, like a cat, as she was pulled away from him. He nails scratched deep along the sides of his face.

Syaoran broke away and scrambled backwards. He felt blood dripping down his face from the scratches. He looked over to her still on the floor looking at him with a wild look. She began to spread her legs far apart. She slipped her ands in between them and patted her inner thighs, beckoning him to come.

Syaoran growled and stood up. He reached out for his sword and it flew into his hands instantly. Mora pouted and stood up. She grabbed her own breasts and pushed them up high, showing off her creamy mounds.

"No romping. No ravaging. Daddy is cruel and wants to play _rough_." Her hands dropped to her sides again and hands curled into a claw again. She lowered her head and her hair tumbled down in front of her eyes. She looked up at him slowly. Her empty eyes began to glow.

"_Mommy likes it rough."_

She jumped at him again, teeth bared, and extremely fast. She smashed herself on top of him into the wall and once again wrapped her legs around him. She licked the wound she gave him on his face and jumped off him just before Syaoran's sword connected with her.

She crawled onto of the window sill and stood. She rocked back and forth, her arms swaying side to side. She raised her hands high in the air to the moonlight. Suddenly out of no where, black birds flew around her and into the hallway. They attacked Syaoran in numbers. Syaoran held up his sword to his face and swiped at the birds. His sword went through them.

_An illusion?_

"Bad Daddy! Magic show isn't over yet!" She cooed. She crouched getting ready to pounce on him again.

"Oh its way over." Syaoran growled, really getting irritated by his nickname. "Its finished." Syaoran's sword glowed and fire engulfed the blade. She jumped at him again and Syaoran swiped the blade at her. It missed, but the fire caught her square in the face.

She let out a shrill cry as she brought her hands up to burning face. She backed up to the window and fell backwards. Syaoran watched as her body fall from the window and down into the frozen pond on the outside. The pond's ice cracked from her impact and her body sunk low as bubbles disappeared on the ponds surface

Not caring if she was dead or not, he ran up the theatre's crumbling steps and entered the dome just as Keroberus heaved a stream of fire at the barrier protecting Lucius and…

…_Sakura_

His eyes widened when he saw her bloody hands and feet, her head was hung low she swayed slowly from the chains holding her. She looked ill and tired. His jaw tightened along with his fist holding his sword.

"_No living creature can pass this concentrated threshold." _Lucius bellowed.

"How about a _non-living _one?"

Before Lucius could even turn his head, Syaoran's sword spun through the barrier, past Lucius's head and right into the chain holding up Sakura's form. The chains snapped and Sakura limply fell to the ground.

Lucius turned to Syaoran who walked past a shocked Keroberus, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel and most of all Eriol. He walked up the steps and right through the barrier.

Lucius back away as Syaoran neared him closer, holding his sword so tightly his knuckles were turning a ghostly white. His eyes remained emotionless but a fire of rage burned deep with in it. His jaw was tight along with his muscles and neared the _son of a bitch _who murdered his family and now tried to kill his beloved.

"_The Angel of Death is here to deliver his message."_

* * *

**A/N**: I'm starting to love the vampire puns. Its quirky!

Mora, simply made up in my mind, is based off _Drusilla_ from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I love her wacki-ness.

While I was creating this chapter, I've been listening to the "_Battleship Galactica_" soundtrack. The show is no big _whoop_ for me, but the music is **outstanding**. Reminds me alot of Hans Zimmer's stuff. Needless to say, the music was VERY appropriate for this chapter.

A few hints are thrown in there, very _subtle_ and _vague_ hints. But _hints _non-or less. See if you can find them.

Thats all for now,

**-Cerridwen**


	6. Bitten Part Two

**Note from the Authoress:**

I'm in a very foul mood. I can't wait for this god damn year to be over. Its been a year of _hell._

So, in the middle of my _harsh_ and _critical temper_ I **revised** Chapter six... becuase I thought it was _crap_.

So here it is.

Brand new chappy.

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer**: God damnit... I DON"T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!

* * *

Chapter Six: "_Bitten" Part Two_

Never in his life, did he ever think, he'd be staring at what everyone could call a '_miracle_', like he was now.

_He's heard of them_.

He's even '_made'_ them, at least, in his other life he did.

Magic was known for making miracles. Creating them from a equivalent trade. Every miracle, every wish, every decision in life was given _only_ with a price. Nothing in life was free. The air we breathe, from the life we were born with.

Life was given and death was its price.

When a life is taken, another is reborn. But it's _never _returned to the one it was taken from.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, was not staring at a miracle, he was staring at the _price._

But yet he was staring at a tall, determined man who, in his visions, was ripped from his soul, and stained the earth with his very living essence. Eriol had seen his death. He felt his own soul nearly follow the young warrior that was viciously torn from the world.

The only creatures in life that could take without giving anything in return, were _demons_

And Eriol knew he wasn't staring at the young Chinese warrior who was heir to what was the most powerful clan in the world. The strong-willed, independent boy that was to take on the legacy of the Clow, only to fall in love with the rival who had taken the legacy from him. The boy who was looked upon as a traitor, a coward to the Li Clan but yet, didn't care. The boy loved her. His Sakura. And that boy was willing to sacrifice everything for her.

_Even his life._

No. This was not him. This was the _demon_ that stole that boy's soul.

They wear their faces, but inside there is nothing but a rabid animal. That only wishes to consume and destroy anything in their path.

_Just like that night…._

"_Eriol let go."_

"Eriol!"

Eriol blinked away from the strange phenomenon that was bestowed in front of him and looked into the shocked ruby eyes of his guardian.

"Eriol how is this-"

"Its not Ruby." He's deep cerulean blue eyes returned to Syaoran. " Only a non-living being can enter that barrier. What you are looking at, is his _shell_."

Lucius's once dumbstruck eyes, finally narrowed. His jaw tightened together with immense irritation and glared darkly at Syaoran.

"I never _sired_ you. In fact, I made sure you had no more blood to spare. I knew the lot of your slaughtered bodies would attract hoards of demons that would want to consume. I made sure that no more blood would be good enough to be consumed. How-"

"I wasn't sired. I was given a second chance." Syaoran's eyes narrowed deeply. " I wasn't made from a vampire."

Lucius crossed his arms disbelieving. " And you expect me to believe that so somehow, you rose from your bloody grave, granted with the gift of _eternal life_? Please, you have no idea how many times I've heard _that _one. And most of them usually turn out to be a bunch of wussy anti-demon lots who are willing to starve themselves-"

"_Deyhdra _made me."

Lucius stared sharply at Syaoran as if he was just slapped into the face. " Did she now?" He turned his head to the side. " And why would she, come to the likes of you?"

Syaoran's eyes watch Lucius walk back and forth. His eyes never left his and he wasn't going to let him even approach Sakura, who still remained almost unconscious on the floor.

"I wanted vengeance. And well, isn't that what '_Vengeance_' Demons do?"

Lucius stopped walking and his eyes bore into Syaoran's. " Yes quite. They are known for their _childish antics_. But only if one 'wishes' for it. Are you telling me, you _wished_ for eternal life? Wished to become a vampire?"

"No. I wished for a way to _destroy you_." Syaoran spread his arms wide. " And this what she gave me. Kind of disappointed actually. Maybe I should have wished to be turned into a gigantic _dragon_, so I could hunt you down and _eat_ you."

"Everyone wants a piece of me, these days." Lucius sighed under his breath.

"No. I feel greedy. I want to be the one to have _all_ of you."

"Sorry to disappoint you chap, but I belong to me and me only."

"Spoil my plans now, will you? And I had everything planned out too. Walk on the beach. A candlelit dinner-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Lucius grabbed the dagger and jumped at Syaoran unsheathing quickly. It clashed with Syaoran's sword, making the clang echoed through out the dome.

Syaoran smirked. " You know, for a vampire, that are known for _swinging both ways_, you really are a _homo-phob_."

Lucius growled angrily and loudly, charging at Syaoran again. He slashed at his right but Syaoran easily blocked his blows. Lucius kicked Syaoran in the stomach, knocking him into the air. Syaoran turn and sprung off the wall he was about to crash into, and jumped above Lucius. Their swords clashed together again and both were repelled from each other from the intense impact.

Lucius cold eyes began to glow and he snarled. Syaoran wiped some his messy strands away from his face, eyes still not leaving Lucius's.

" Now don't make that face. That's how you get _wrinkles_."

"I don't get wrinkles you _tit! _I have an eternal life!"

"Really, because I distinctively remember you being less…._jowly_."

Another enraged growl came echoed through the dome. Sakura turned her head to the side trying to make out the blurry figures in front of her. She could hear his voice.

_Her warrior._

"_Syaoran…" _she whispered hoarsely. It hurt her throat. It felt like it was on fire. She felt more nausea come over her and the room continued to spin. Whispers and echoes enter her voice. Words spelled out unfamiliar meanings and pictures swayed into her mind. Pictures of vampires biting and ripping innocent souls apart. It was disgusting and disturbing, but she felt their hunger. _Their desires_. It was overwhelming and even more nauseating, but she couldn't help but linger with into it's dark grasp. She imagined the feeling of warm blood entering her mouth and feeding her body, like Mora's. Thick and toxic. She closed her eyes tight, throwing away the images and words.

_It was addictive._

She turned her head to look at the two abnormal men bounce off the wall like a ping-pong ball machine. The sounds of clanging swords echoed into her ears. Suddenly as if she had woken up from a dream, her vision adjusted to the dagger that was held tightly in Lucius's hand.

A word began to form its way to her lips.

_Ac…o…nite_

Lucius landed back on his feet as Syaoran landed about ten feet away from him. He panted and looked around as the remaining vampires came onto the stage, circling them both. He noticed a lacking in his crowd. Especially one. " Where's Mora?"

"She got a little _toasty_ and decided to take a _dip_ in the pond outside."

Lucius's eyes then adjusted themselves to Syaoran's face. The long slashes on his cheeks that were healing quickly back to skin. He knew those marks. He also knew _why_ those marks where there. After all, he has shared them himself. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't worry." Syaoran said shrugging. " I only got her in the face. She should be fine and ready for a good _'romping_"

"_You son of a bitch! You dare touch her?!"_

"Last time I checked, _she_ was the one doing all the touching. Why ? Is she your little _hell-britches_? Gotta say Lucius. Not impressed"

Lucius grinded his teeth and his shoulders tensed. Every part of him want to reach out and grab the smirking bastard by the neck and rip it right off. But he couldn't get near him. He was more experienced than he estimated.

_And he was definitely not like other vampires._

_He was **too **much like his father._

A smile made his way to his lips and he relaxed his shoulders. But his eyes continued to blaze furiously at the smirking bastard. He looked at the gleaming blade in his hands that was stained with Sakura's dry blood. He wanted to lick it clean, but this dagger wasn't what it seemed to be. The malicious smiled changed into a disgusting smirk.

"Tell me Syaoran, how did your father die?'

Syaoran stopped smirking. He was caught of guard by the spontaneous question. But his eyes lingered to the dagger in Lucius's hand. He was planning something and Syaoran did not like it, one bit.

"He died when I was very young…and _alive_." He added afterwards for humor.

Sakura began to push her self slowly off the ground. Her muscles felt like dead weight, but some kind of strength was pouring into her. She didn't know what it was, but she was damn well going to use it. She reached out and grasped one of the fallen chains on the ground.

Lucius put his hand to his chin and nodded with a _fake_, sympathetic gesture. " Yes. Yes. But _how_?"

"Illness-"

"**WRONG!!!!!!!!"**

Syaoran glared suspiciously at Lucius's smirking face. Curiosity began to spread through his blood along with bitterness, knowing that this disgusting vampire knew more of his own father than _he _did.

"_Your father was murdered."_

Lucius paused and stared into Syaoran's emotionless eyes. " _By **me **of course_." A bitter smile grew on his face. "But the blasted man did not die without taking apart of me down with him."

Syaoran masked his emotions and continued to listen to Lucius' drabble.

"_Ryuu Katsuo_. Was his real name. He was born in Tokyo, Japan. Now he was a wonderful boy who was looked upon as a child of _greatness_, a child bred for success. He had a sister, Nori, and a younger brother named _Shiro_. Unfortunately every one was killed in a tragic, tragic _accident_."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Indeed, that was the name of his father's name before his father was adopted into the Li clan. Though, Syaoran had never heard of his father having a brother.

"What _kind_ of accident." Syaoran's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Very much the same of what happened to yours, except by a _gun_." Lucius retorted, enjoying how Syaoran's jaw tightened and glared at him with such hatred

"Ryuu soon left his life and found another one in Hong Kong. Where his _excellence _and _brilliance_ was noticed and soon he was married off to another heiress of the Li clan. _Yelen Li_. And yada yada. She gave birth two four daughters and had a youngest son. He made the Li Clan and the powerful impact it had made on China. He owned several business, each of them he was to pass down to his children. But your father had another job at night…"

"_He was Demon Hunter."_

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly and remembered something that had bothered him a lot when he was child. He remembered hearing his mother sob herself to sleep, in loneliness at night. His father never returned until dawn. He remembered after his father's death, the clan had accused him for being _unfaithful_ to Yelen. But his mother dismissed all the rumours and told Syaoran that his father was a very loyal man.

"Quite the outstanding one too. A _ten ranked _demon hunter, which is the highest and the rarest. He had a bit of stubborn streak and refused to give up. Which you know, had cost him his life."

"And his brother Shiro? What happened to him?" Syaoran question sceptically.

"_You are looking at him."_

Lucius grinned. He spread his arms wide to Syaoran.

"Aren't you going to give your _uncle _a big hug, Syaoran?"

Syaoran had seen some pictures of his father. His father looked exactly like him. Except his hair was longer and his eyes were the colour of ice. None of Syaoran's sisters had inherited any appearance or even traits of his father. Syaoran had stolen all the genes. The only difference was he had his mothers piercing amber eyes as did his sisters.

The man in front of him, looked just liked those pictures of his father. But his hair was darker than his fathers. But the eyes…. _Why didn't he notice it before_….?

"You …are responsible for the _death_ of my father's family… aren't you." Syaoran whispered. He saw the grin on Lucius's face widen and his arms narrowed darkly as he held his sword tightly.

"Yes! You must have your father's brain too! I suppose you were a brilliant child in all categories. Sports, Mathematics, Art-"

"My father would have never became a demon hunter unless he had a reason too. He became one so he could hunt down _you_."

Lucius leaned against one of the pillars and rubbed his eyes. He didn't need to worry about Syaoran attacking because well, there were _many_ vampires surrounding them.

"Ryuu was the greatest thing that ever walked on the planet. He was looked upon as a saint!" He ignored Syaoran's " _I highly doubt that_." retort and continued. " And I was the little insignificant brother who had been forgotten. Even Nori was more cherished, with her remarkable artistry and poetic mind. But I? No. I had no talent. Soon it became an annoyance. Soon it turned into hatred and soon… well it turned into _insanity. _So I killed everyone he loved. Mother, father and Nori. I also killed the _blasted maid _that always made him tea when his tummy hurt too.

" _Bang Bang Bang_. Dropped like flies. And then… there was another _bang_, and I found myself… _bleeding to death_. I remember turning around and seeing Ryuu _crying_…holding a smoking gun. I smiled though. I succeeded in making him cry."

"Deyhdra soon came to me afterwards, and I wished for a way I could destroy my brothers life. And like you, I was granted immortal life, for the price of my soul.

Every human face I came face to face with, I destroyed. I was unstoppable. I knew if I just killed Ryuu, that would do nothing to ease my bitterness."

" So, I stalked him. I killed every single person he came in contact with. I turned his life into hell. I wanted him to shatter. To become…nothing." Lucius laughed. " I _loved_ the look on his face, when he found out what I _really_ was. I wanted to see more of it."

Syaoran's knuckles turned white as his grasp around the sword handle tightened. " I bet you weren't expecting him to become a demon hunter, and to come after you."

Lucius's smile faltered." No… _I didn't expect that_. Neither did I expect him to find a family that knew magic. In fact, I presumed he was dead. But he hunted me down every night, and killed all demons that I was to come in contact with. Not that I cared. It annoyed me, that he was still childish on getting _even _all the time."

"But I was not going to let him win. SO I _lured_ him, with my rapid massacres, leaving him messages on my next kills. Driving him to the brink of insanity. Finally, I targeted his family. His wife, his daughters and his only son. I was ready to kill them all.

I found the son, _you_, first. What a little thing you were. Already three years old and you knew how to fight and spar with your daddy. How wonderful!"

" I came to you at night while you were tucked in you bed, sleeping peacefully. Oblivious to what was going to happen to you. But Ryuu found me and he well…. _Tossed me out the window_. We fought and fought and eventually I won. But the son of bitch wasn't about to just let me go." He brought the embroidered dagger up his face. " He brought out this and _stabbed me_."

"And I know. _Vampire_. Metal doesn't hurt us, I mean yes, it _hurts_, but its not fatal. But appearances can be deceiving. The blade isn't metal. Its actually a carved and polished rock, known as _Aconite_."

Sakura was on her knees now, as she held the chain in her hand. She panted and glared hard at the vampire's turned back. Somehow, she didn't know why, but she knew what the blade _was_ and she knew what it was capable of doing. _And she damn well wasn't about to let that happen_.

"Holy water, fire, stake in the heart. Aconite is the rarest of the fatalities to a vampire. In fact, its a bloody _poison_. One stab of this little bitch, and its poison seeps its way into our system, destroying everything, even our shrivelled _un-beating heart_. In other words, it hollows us out. Leaving nothing inside. It can take less then minutes for your insides to incinerated. And its bloody painful."

Lucius's robes dropped exposing his chest, where a red pulsating scar glowed angrily on his stomach. " I was dying and I knew it. The bastard looked down on me, even though he could hardly stand himself. So with my last effort I knocked him down and cleaned him dry."

"Blood isn't the cure, but at least it keeps you fighting the poison longer. I found out beings with magical blood especially slowly kept the poison away father. SO eventually I looked for every human with magical blood."

"But I found the cure- _the purest soul's blood_"

Sakura stood up and got ready to swing the chain at Lucius head, she wasn't expecting him to turn around grab the chain and whip her into his arms. He slipped a hand under her chin and turned her head forcefully to the side.

"_The Blood of the Clow Mistress_. The only being alive that could tame the most dangerous and chaotic magic known to man. _The Clow Cards_. The purity that flows through her veins is unstoppable power, and the _cure_ to my curse. And I'm going to take it all."

Syaoran's eyes glowed a vibrant yellow almost to a white. His pupil sharpened and narrowed almost invisibly to the eye. He snarled and a feral growl escaped from throat.

Lucius hid the dagger behind his back as he brought Sakura's wrist to his lips and licked the blood dripping from the slashes. Sakura winced as his tongue probed his way between the sliver of her skin on her wrist, breaking open the wound once again.

"_Delicious."_

Syaoran growled and jumped up in the air, sword drawn. The sword glowed and fire burst out of it. Sakura saw Lucius's smirk and she panicked as she heard his sinister thoughts in her head.

'_And I'm going to lure you too.'_

She saw him hiding the Aconite dagger by his side and Sakura tried to pushed Lucius forcefully.

"**SYAORAN DON'T!!!!!!**" she screamed.

Lucius just smirked and pushed Sakura roughly to the floor as Syaoran came down on Lucius. Lucius pulled back the blade just before plunging it deep into Syaoran's stomach.

Syaoran felt a fire explode into his insides. He felt his every muscle tense then quiver. He lost control of his nerves and dropped his sword to the floor. The fire swarmed into his chest and into his head, into his toes and burned and burned. He felt like his inside were being barbed constantly with burning hot pokers. Lucius pulled out the blade as Syaoran crumbled to the ground.

"My my, this seem often familiar." Lucius' s voice echoed into his ears. Syaoran's body began to shake uncontrollably and his fingers and nerves broke into constant spasms.

Sakura crawled over to him as tears escaped from her eyes. She watch him convulse in agonizing pain and she put arms around him and held him tight.

From outside the barrier, Eriol ran over to the barrier walls and pounded repeatedly, and shouted out to Sakura.

"GET AWAY FROM SYAORAN, SAKURA!!!"

Keroberus and Yue pulled Eriol away from the barrier as he fist began to become bloody and split.

Sakura rocked him back and forth as Syaoran convulsed. She held his hand that continued to go through multiples of spasms and she squeezed it tight ass he cried on him.

Lucius narrow his eyes and Syaoran still continued to fight off the poison.

"_Why aren't you dead yet?"_

He pulled Sakura up from her hair and Syaoran tried to reach out to her as Lucius pulled her away. " You still refuse to die. _Fine_. You want to play _the tough-man_?" He snapped his fingers and the vampires surrounded Syaoran shaking body.

"Beat him to death."

Sakura cried out helplessly as the vampires began to kick his tortured body repeatedly. Other vampires had large iron pipes and wooden clubs and began to beat him over and over. Sakura soon lost sight of his tormented amber eyes in the mass of the splashing and flying blood particles.

Sakura cried and Lucius smiled evilly. " Finally. Now I can _take my cure_ in peace."

Lucius saw her lifeless eyes lingering on the beaten body under the feet of the group of vampires who still continued to beat and kick it senselessly

Syaoran felt his face coat with blood as he body was continuously battered over and over again. He looked up again and reached out his bloody battered up arm to Lucius and Sakura, as Lucius bent her head to the side and sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Sak..ura…"

_SAKURA!!!_

As Eriol watched helplessly as Lucius began to feed mercilessly on her neck, and Sakura's eyes nearly roll back into head, he failed to notice the light that shot out from the sky and enter the dome and pierce a hole into the barrier.

Eriol and the guardians were blown backwards as the light engulfed the dome and broke the barrier. The light merged together and charged itself into Sakura's body. Sakura's eyes glowed white as did her skin. Lucius pulled back his head, as the white light entered into her blood. He felt the burning sensation enter his mouth and into his head. His hissed in agony and held his head.

Eriol looked up at watched Sakura's form glow brighter and a light shot out of her in small beams of light. A figure began to take form from the light. The light then shot out to the shocked vampires and repelled them away from the bloody mass on the body.

Lucius brought his arms down, that shielded his eyes, and met a very angry gaze of Clow Card. Soon the light dispersed as more forms began to appear.

Eriol was _now_ looking at a miracle.

_The Light._

Other Clow Card forms gathered around the angry Light card. A fire rose high to the ceiling, and magnificent phoenix wings spread revealing a fiery eyed element. Water coated the floor washing the blood away and it rose high like _The Fiery_. _The Watery _gazed at Lucius with her deep ocean eyes, that were ready to consume. Vines and plants soon made a shield around Sakura and _The Earthy's _vines soon crawled up the walls and trapped Lucius against it.

Another figure floated down in front of them and a powerful wind whipped through the dome. Her white soul-less eyes opened and stared deeply into the cowering vampire. _The Windy _glared and opened her arms.

"_Stay away from my mistress."_

A wind knocked Lucius out of Earthy's grasp and into the air. Another wave of wind hit him and he his body flew through the walls and out into the night's sky.

All of the Clow Cards glowed and turned back into cards, then floated gracefully, and neatly to Sakura's side. Sakura took a few deep breaths, as she felt the soaring power, slowly melt away. Her skin stopped glowing and her knees gave way.

Soft white sparkles began to fall from the heavens and began to coat the grounds. A snowflake fell on her nose and Sakura's eyes widened then turned to the bloody form, lying lifelessly on the stone floor. Before she could see what strength she had, she ran over to Syaoran's body.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!"

She felt the intense burning in her neck from where Lucius had bitten her, but she ignored it. She grabbed Syaoran's form, shaking him and turned his face to hers. She held his face as the snow sprinkled down onto his face. She felt her heart stopping as his eyes remained shut and his skin was like ice and felt…_hard_.

Tears spilled out from her eyes and dropped onto his face. She squeezed his hard and brought it to his lips and kissed it. Her eyes widened as she felt him gingerly squeeze back.

"Syaoran?" She looked at him as he wearily opened his eyes. A dull amber gazed back at her.

"**SAKURA GET AWAY FROM HIM!**"

Sakura was suddenly forced backwards from Syaoran's body as Eriol stood between her and Syaoran.

"Eriol? What the hell are you doing!? We have to help him."

"Sakura this isn't Syaoran. This is a demon in Syaoran's body."

"ARE YOU _DAFT_? THAT IS SYAORAN! AND HE'S DYING!! HELP HIM!!

"No Sakura." Eriol turned to Syaoran as he blinked up weakly at Eriol. A smirk found its way to Syaoran's face.

" _Nice nose…four-eyes…" _

Eriol closed his eyes in despair " Even if you are Syaoran, the only cure is Sakura's blood and there is no way I'm going to allow it."

"ERIOL!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and pulled herself up to her feet and charged at him. Eriol raised his staff and it glowed bright. Sakura grabbed Eriol's staff.

"ERIOL STOP!! STOP THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Eriol ignored her and stared at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and nodded at Eriol as he lay his head back down.

"You know I would never hurt her." Syaoran whispered weakly.

Eriol nodded sadly and the light consumed Syaoran's bloody body. The light picked up Syaoran's body as the light spilled into the sky.

"ERIOL NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried desperately.

The light disappeared and Eriol closed his eyes as Sakura let out a heart breaking wail.

_Syaoran's body was gone._

Sakura turned to Eriol with a vicious temper. " What the hell did you do to him!" Tears spilled down her face.

"I banished him."

"_WHY!?"_

"He's a vampire Sakura. That wasn't Syaoran what you saw. It was the _demon_ in his body. All they want is destruction and death. And since Syaoran was dying and you being his only cure. I had to banish him. _To protect you_. Don't you see. Syaoran would have killed you."

Sakura looked at Eriol emotionlessly.

"_You better step away from me before I break another part of your face."_

"Sakura stop being unreasonable."

"UNREASONABLE!! **I'M **BEING UNREASONABLE? WHOES THE IDIOT WHO JUST BANISHED SYAORAN BECAUSE HE WAS AFRAID HE _MIGHT_ HURT ME!"

"Sakura he's a vampire-"

"I DON'T CARE!!! I DON'T CARE!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE HIM AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"_TRUST ME SAKURA!"_

"How can she?"

Eriol turned his head to meet Keroberus solemnly standing next to Sakura. " How can she possible trust you, since you have been _lying_ to her all this time."

Sakura looked at questionably at Kero, as he closed his eyes. " Eriol knew about the brats death for about _two years _now."

"KERO-"

"Is this true?" Sakura stared coldly at Eriol. Eriol looked away. "I knew it would have shattered you so I-"

"Lied to me. You told me he was alive so I could keep believing, when you knew **HE WOULD NEVER BEING COMING BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!** She screamed.

"Sakura please-"

"NO! GO TO HELL!"

Sakura walked over to the Clow Card pile and picked it up. "_Fly_." she commanded. Large white wings sprouted from her back and spread wide. She jumped into the air in front of the domes opened entrance and looked up into the air.

"You know.." She started.

" When dad died and you moved in with me and with Tomoyo. I finally felt I could bear the pain. I felt I wasn't alone. Here's the _funny thing…. _

"_I felt I could trust you_."

As she was about to take off into the dense clouds of falling white snow, Eriol called out to her. She stopped, but refused to look at him.

"Outside of the east side of town….There's a forest next to meadow and a lake….it-_he's_ there…" Eriol whispered sadly.

Sakura heard him and took off. Her form soon disappeared into the white-mass of falling flurries. Eriol sighed and sat down on the ground . He brought his knees up to his head and rested it there.

"She's never going to forgive me…"

Keroberus walked up beside him and looked up to the sky. As Eriol drabbled on. " I just wanted to protect her…"

Keroberus closed his golden cat eyes. " She has to find her own strength sometime. Lucius isn't going to stop coming after her, and she isn't going to have much protection if the brat dies."

"Do you really think that's him…?"

Ruby sat down beside her master, tucking her large black butterfly wings behind her back. " You really have to let go of the past, Eriol. No matter how much you despise and hate them. I've had my share of seeing demon possessions, vampires turned into people I once knew and _loved_…" she whispered sadly glancing at Eriol who closed his eyes and squeezed his hands tight.

"But one thing I've noticed, even though it looks like them. Everything is changed. Their personality. Their smell. Their aura. Their _heart_…But with Syaoran…."

"_Nothing has changed…." _whispered Yue as he still stared at where his mistress disappeared into the white blanketing sky.

* * *

Sakura landed onto a field of long flowing grass, that danced in the wind. White snow sparked like fire-flies against the dark night sky. It wouldn't be long until dawn. But she had to find him, no matter how tired her body was.

She ran against the flurries and the cold wind, breaking into her wounds. Her legs screamed in agony, but her mind kept commanding her to keep running, as did her heart. She saw the sparkling lake in the horizon and her heart pushed another strength into her legs, Her heart began to pound when she saw a bare, but single large cherry blossom tree, standing out of place in its surroundings.

She ran over to it and as she expected, there he was. Lying limply underneath its half sheltered branches. Snow was beginning to pile up on his bloody skin and skin, that was almost darkening. He looked almost stale… fragile. Ready to fall to pieces if he was to be touched. The wind blew and his chocolate tresses dancing in a mourning sympathetic wave. Tears found their way to her eyes, but she wiped them away and leaned down to his body.

She knew what she had to do.

But it looks like so did he.

"Sakura…what are you doing here." Syaoran whispered hoarsly, eyes still closed. " You should stay away from me…"

"I've had about enough of that sentence uttered from a _male's_ mouth. If I am to hear it again I will beat someone to death with a shovel." she hissed.

Even though his eyes still remained closed, alone eyebrow was raised and a smile stretched its way onto his face, causing Sakura to smile as well.

"I'd like to see that.."

"Don't _die_ and you will."

Syaoran remained silent and Sakura pressed on.

" Promise Syaoran."

"_I can't."_

Sakura stood up and glared down on him. " I've spent my life, making people happy not caring at all about myself. And I lost all of them. I'm tired. I feel broken and I'm sick of being _nice_ and _sweet_ and naïve. I want to feel _selfish_."

"Then be selfish…."

"**I will**." her tone turned into a dominating command. " And you _will not_ die."

Sakura pulled out the Clow Card key necklace. She stared at the key's thin, defined but cleanly cut edges and pressed it roughly to her skin, ready to swiftly drag it across her palm.

" I'd like to see you_ try_ and stop me…"

And as soon as he finished that word, his vampire sense heard the sound of splitting skin. And soon the scent of her blood filled his senses.

"Sakura…? What are you doing?"

He was beginning to panic. He tried to force his eyes open. But they wouldn't open. He tried to move, but he just couldn't. The smell became stronger as he heard her footsteps come closer.

"What are you-"

He was cut off when Sakura's hand was then pressed to his lips. She cupped his lips. Her blood flowed down his chin and was smeared around his cheeks. Syaoran found some strength and tried to move his head away from her bloody hand. But she was firmly attached to him.

"_Take it _Syaoran."

Syaoran knew if he was to reply, he would have to open his mouth, thus letting her blood enter his mouth. Instead he kept moving his head trying to make her let go. It was very close to the image of mother trying to feed her child some liquid medicine…. At least that's the way Syaoran was acting.

Soon she let go and Syaoran finally took in a breath. Still smelling her blood. The itchy dry sensation was on his lips and he fought every urge in his body not to open his mouth and lick it off. Suddenly the smell was back and Sakura forced her two fingers right inside his mouth. His tongue briskly touched them and soon the taste of Sakura's fresh blood poured into his sense.

A fire erupted into his body, not like the poison. In fact, he felt he could finally feel his toes and muscles again. She was curing him. But at the same time another thing awoke in him and he fought desperately to push it back down.

_He wanted more._

"_Let it out Syaoran." _She commanded again.

Syaoran shook his head childishly, but the other side was winning_. 'No. No. I can't hurt her. Please god don't let me hurt her…._

_And if she is still wearing the see-through number that Lucius and his goons forced upon her… _

_God… Help me.'_

He opened his eyes weakly and Sakura soon came into view, but soon all he saw was red.

The demon was out.

_Lord make me an instrument of your peace,  
Where there is hatred let me sow love._

Sakura stared at Syaoran's once brilliant amber eyes, fusing with a dark crimson. The blood lust gaze coat his eyes as he stared at her with hunger. The look caused Sakura's heart to race… She kind of like that gaze. What was with her, ever since she drank Mora's blood and real dark side was rising out of her. In fact, she felt a strength, she had never felt before.

_Where there is injury, pardon.  
Where there is doubt, faith_

She wasn't afraid anymore.

"Do you want more?" She asked him in a husky whisper. Syaoran did not reply but his eyes turned almost completely red and his tongue began to lick his blood stained lips. A quiet but very low growl emerged from his throat and Sakura took that as a "yes."

_Where there is despair, hope.  
Where there is darkness, light_.

She would have let him bite her neck, but he was too weak at the moment to push his body upwards. So Sakura gave him access to the next best thing.

_Her wrist._

_And where there is sadness, joy._

She placed it in front of his lips. Syaoran's tongue slipped out of his mouth and tasted it gingerly. He then moved his head closer and began to suckle it feverishly. He then opened his mouth and captured it with his fangs. Sakura winced slightly as she felt his teeth penetrate her skin. They suck deep and soon her blood spilled into his mouth. Heat rose into his senses and maddening desire drove him wild. Soon the strength in his hands returned and he pulled them to grabbed a hold of her wrist and began to drink savagely.

_O divine master grant that I may  
not so much seek to be consoled as to console;  
to be understood as to understand;_

The snow continued to fall from the sky in silent whispers. It was almost coating the grown like a white blanket now.

A light glowed around the cherry blossom tree and around Sakura and Syaoran. It surrounded them and then disappeared creating a transparent shield from winter's breath.

Sakura looked down at Syaoran. He had stopped drinking and his gaze was now lingering on her. The crimson in his eyes began to fade, and sparks of amber began to penetrate the crimson gaze. Sakura smiled at him, as she felt his body warm under her, life was returning to him and he was cured.

_To be loved as to love  
For it is in giving that we receive-  
it is in pardoning that we are pardoned_

She became dizzy as her new found strength, left her body. She fell over on top of his chest and the white flurries danced up into the air around them. Syaoran's arms soon wrapped gently around her and they both soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

_And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life._

**In their eternal embrace.**

_Amen._

* * *

**A/N**: Another wonderful inspiring piece from_ Sarah McLachlan_ with_ " Prayer of Saint Francis"_

And there. So much better! Before I found the chapter...it didn't complete itself. Now it does! Withs some nice ...fluff... if thats what you call it.

Sakura's attitude through the end of most of it... is reflected on... _exactly_ how I feel at this moment. _'Fuck it all._

Heh. Amusing.

Your comments have lighten my mood and bring a smile onto my face when I read them. They have inspired me to write more and this story has out scored all of the old crap works I did before.

Please keep reviewing.

I hope every one has an awesome New Years

_... I know I won't_

_-_**Cerridwen**


	7. Replenish

Chapter Seven: '_Replenish"_

Sakura lifted her heavy eye lids and bleakly adjusted her vision around her. A cold sensation hit her skin and a shiver made a tremor throughout her body. She looked up to the bare tree branches that were coated with snow. No wonder she was cold. It was _frickin_' snowing. Her breathe was visible in the air but she wasn't frozen. Why was that…? She suddenly felt a heavy feeling around her waist tighten and bring her closer to a warmer sensation.

A smile stretched its way onto her face.

She pushed her tired muscles to lift her head, only to meet a pair of irritated amber eyes.

"I'm angry at you." Syaoran growled.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his scowling face. He was so adorable. She uncoiled her arms from underneath her and stretched them out, only to grasp the sides of Syaoran's cheeks. She stretched them and his glare intensified.

She smiled warmly as she felt his warm cheeks, his soft skin she played with. She squeezed his nose, pulling it a little. He was so soft. The feeling of his hard cold skin, sent numbing nightmares to the back of her head. Her heart beat quickened with satisfaction, as she continued to meld his face. She reached to his ears and stretched them a little.

"Are you quite finished?" He growled again.

She laughed again. God she loved the sound of his voice, even _if_ it was dripping with sarcasm. There was nothing she didn't love about him. His stubbornness maybe…but she was just as bad. And it seems he has just discovered that, thus reasoning why he was scowling childishly at her.

But she loved it.

_She wondered what his reaction would be if she kissed him…_

Suddenly she heard the sound of a bird flutter into the tree over her head and she felt the warm sun rays hit her back. Sun rays….

_SUN RAYS!!_

She gasped and jumped off Syaoran. " We have to cover you!" She exclaimed. She started grabbing the fallen now around her and began throwing it over Syaoran's body. " Quickly!" Any minute now he'd burst into flames. She just saved him and there was no way he was about to disappear on her, _again_.

"Sak-" he was interrupted when a chunk of snow entered his mouth. He spat it out and covered himself from the bombarding squall flying at his face.

"_HEY!"_

She began digging like a dog, flicking snow all over her. She reached over and grabbed a load of snow and turned to throw it onto Syaoran, only to met with a packed patch of snow connecting with her face.

She blinked and brushed the snow off her face. She growled and looked at Syaoran who just back glared at her, but was covered with white fluffy snow.

"Why aren't you on fire." She questioned, mostly to herself.

"Am I…_supposed_ to be?" He glared, but quirked his eyebrow. He shook his head, shaking the snow out his hair. Even when he was _alive_ he hated the stuff. It was cold, wet and….his thoughts left him as he stared at the transparent gown that was now wet, making her look…practically naked. Well, she had underwear on…very lacy- _Damn it_.

He took a deep breath and turned his head away quickly, as he felt that fire erupt inside of him again. A very _happy_ fire.

He scowled at his treacherous body.

" Sunlight!" She pointed to the sky. He looked and then looked back at her raising an eyebrow. Still fighting the powerful urge to look _everywhere _on her, except her face. She was totally oblivious to it too. _Stupid girl_.

"Vampire's go up into flames when sunlight hits them! The sunlight is on you!"

"Yes it is. Thank you for pointing that out, _Sherlock_. I'm also covered in frigging snow. Now I'm wet and cold. You can add that to your little observation."

"But-"

"You seriously have been watching too much of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Real vampires just lose their powers to the sun. They don't go up in flames… they are just… _more human_."

He groaned as he sat up, he still felt pretty weak. But at least he felt his limbs working again. That's always a good thing. Sakura crawled on top of him and pulled him forcefully into a tight hug. His head was pushed into the valley of her chest.

He groaned again, trying _very hard _to ignore the sensation of her wet skin against his cheeks. _Oh this was bloody torture_. Especially as he heard her blood warming under his touch and her pounding wild heart.

"God, I missed you so much. I really thought I was going to lose you." She whispered, feeling tears gather into her eyes again

Her hands raked through his hair and she rubbed the back of his neck tenderly. He growled again.

"Stop growling so much." She retorted grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling it back to make him look at her. " You are like a wild little wolf pup that wants to _bite_ all the time." Invisible sharp darts, shot out of his glaring amber eyes.

"I guess you really live up to your name now." He kept glaring at her.

"Who are you calling _little_?" he growled .

She then grabbed his cheeks and pinched him again. Her emerald eyes softened. " You are so soft." She ignored the ugly grumpy retort of _"I'm going to be sore and swollen if you keep playing with my face like its **play-doh**."_ She then brushed her thumb across a healing gash on his forehead. " You felt like you were petrified. Like a stone. Hollow and so hard. It scared me so much. I'm so glad you don't feel hard-"

He looked at her as she looked down, just noticing something different about him. She looked down at herself as she noticed she was some-what _straddling_ him. She then looked back at him, locking his gaze with hers. She raised a brow at him as a wicked smile spread onto her lips.

"I always wondered if that _part_ still worked."

A glowing pink coloured Syaoran's cheeks as he tried to glare at her again. "Are you trying to insult me? Of course it works. _Now get off_."

A playful smile reached her lips again. " What if I don't _wanna_?"

Syaoran grabbed a handful of snow and whipped It at her face. She screeched and fell backwards off of him. She then grabbed some snow and threw back at him. He blocked her raid with one of his arms and leaned over grabbing a fistful of snow. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and grabbed it. Soon he felt warm blood spill into his hand.

"Aw shit." He cursed.

Sakura crawled back over to him. "Take it easy. You obviously haven't healed completely yet. The Aconite blade is going to make the healing process slow, and that goes for your strength too. You need more rest."

"_How would you know?"_

Sakura was about to reply, but then stopped. " I don't know." She licked her dry lips and rubbed the back of her neck. " I just do. I know its weird but somehow-"

Syaoran was not paying attention to her, he was trying to stop the gaping hole in in his stomach for the… for the third time in the last twenty-four hours. He silently wished for it _not _to become a habit.

"Here." Sakura grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled. She tore some strips off her dress but Syaoran jerked away from her.

"No no no no. You need that! _Keep that on_." He commanded. If she lost any more clothing revealing anymore skin he was sure he'd would completely lose it.

"Stop being such a pussy-"

"_What did you call me_-"

A strong gust of air tumbled and circled around them. In a quick flash broke out into the early morning sky and Sakura soon fell the impact of winters breath. The glowing light shrank and floated in front of her. The _Shield Card _floated back into the safety of her hands. She wished it was still there because _now _she felt the cold. Especially after touching all that cold snow.

Syaoran noticed it, and grabbed her two hands, rubbing them tenderly under his. Her emerald eyes locked on him once again, but he still refused to look at her directly.

Another flash erupted from behind both of them and Sakura looked up to the glowing white figure of the _Light Card_. Her transparent gaze smiled warmly as she reached out in front of her. Behind Syaoran another figure stood, opposite of the glowing brilliance of _Light_. She was dark and her black eyes stared blankly back at _Light_ as she connected her hands with her opposite.

"Light? Dark?" Sakura whispered.

"_Its time to return home, mistress_." _Light's_ voice echoed softly through the air. _The Dark Card _nodded effortlessly " _You need to heal and restore. Both of you_."

Sakura looked at Syaoran as he lowered his head. She then looked away bitterly thinking about Eriol and how he had lied to her for so long.

"_Our previous Master is worried. He wants you home_." _Light_ whispered, reading their thoughts.

"_Both of you_." _Dark_ added again.

Syaoran looked up at them. " I don't see that happening, I'm not welcomed and I'll only become a burden to Sakura. I've already caused _enough_ trouble."

Sakura gave Syaoran glare and was about to say something but _Light_ leaned down and held Sakura's shoulders.

"_Light cannot survive without Darkness_." She grabbed Sakura's hand and brought it upwards.

_Dark_ mirrored _Light's_ exact mirrors at the same time, holding onto Syaoran's shoulders.

" _Dark cannot survive without the light_."

The two embodied spirits connected Sakura and Syaoran's hands together. Sakura's wide eyes met with Syaoran's.

"_Separated, we are unbalanced and incomplete." Dark_ whispered again ash she melded her body into Syaoran.

"_Together we are balanced and whole_." _Light _whispered as she too melded into Sakura's body.

A burst of light engulfed between Sakura and Syaoran's intertwined hands, and in grew all around them.

"_For unity"_

"_For strength."_

"_For love."_

The light engulfed them once more, and both cards and masters disappeared with out a trace.

Tomoyo sighed again and found herself glancing at her watch ever five minutes. She looked up at the creation before her. A large, freshly cut Christmas tree stood bare and out of place in the small living room. Eriol and her had picked this out for Sakura, to make her feel less depressed. They were going to decorate it together as a _family_.

A tear slipped out of her saddened amethyst eyes. He thoughts lingered to when Eriol returned home before dawn.

_Tomoyo was sitting silently on the couch, staring at the front door. Just waiting. Waiting. And Waiting. Her eyes were swollen and red from desperate tears and her heart was sore for praying for everyone's safety. She forced herself not to fall of sleep even though her eyes were so tired and heavy. She was afraid the moment she closed her eyes she'd miss the sight of Sakura bounding cheerfully through the door, her long wavy auburn hair bouncing playfully in anxiousness. Even though… Sakura would never smile like that again._

_A shadow danced along the outside of the front porch and angry voices came closer. Tomoyo stood up placing her hand to heart. " Please… Please, let it be them."_

_The door whipped open, and two large cats walked in bickering with each other. The black panther ignored the loud mouthed golden lion, while Keroberus continued to try to provoke him. Spinel rolled his eyes and gave his body a good shake, getting all the fallen snow off his sleek black coat. Two tall figures soon appeared in the doorway after the cats. Ruby was no longer in her original form. Her long pink hair was now dark brown as were her eyes. She wore a dark purple hooded sweater and pare of faded jeans. She scowled, brushing some wet snow off her shoulders._

_She looked back at Yue, who still was in his original form, coldly looking back at her. He strolled into the house stoically with his arms crossed. Ruby, or Nakuru as she called herself, looked back to the doorway as Eriol made his way inside, limping._

_Tomoyo brought her hands up to her mouth in shock and ran over to him. His dark blue navy sweater was torn exposing red angry skin, bruised and torn open. Red hardened blood left a trail down the side of his cheek. His glasses were cracked on the left side, and sat crooked on his broken nose. She was unable to see eyes since the glasses were all fogged up from the cold._

_Tomoyo reached up and grabbed a hold of the two wired sides of the glasses and slowly, and gently pulled them off. Eriol's deep cerulean eyes were full of so much lost, despair and regret. Tomoyo's heart nearly cried out for she had never seen that look in his eyes before. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his briefly on the lips._

"_I'm so glad you are home." She whispered as she kissed him again, tears falling down her eyes. " What happened to you?"_

_Eriol just closed his eyes as he slipped out of his shoes._

"_Where is Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol just walked passed her and over to the staircase. Tomoyo turned her head to the silent guardian of the Clow Cards. Yue closed his eyes and just shook his head and walked into the living room._

_She then looked at Nakuru, who followed Yue into the living room before fall backwards onto the couch, putting her hands to her head in frustration. Spinel had returned to his smaller form, as a small black house cat. His ears still remained back and turned his back to Tomoyo as he stared out the window. Kero soon returned his small form and Tomoyo approached him._

"_Is anyone going to answer me?" She asked impatiently. " Is Sakura even alive?"_

_Kero stopped before floating up stairs, following the broken hearted young man._

"_Only time will tell."_

Tomoyo pulled out a box, and began to unravel the paper that was tightly wrapped around a packed object. The aged paper fell to the floor revealing a golden-winged angel wearing a scarlet gown and had flowing dark hair. The tree topper reminded her of Sakura's mother. She held it in her hands staring at it for a moment.

"Please watch over her." She whispered sadly. " Bring her home safe and sound."

Eriol came up behind and stared at her silently. A small sad smile spread over his lips as he put his hand on the doors frame. He was tired, he spent all night healing what he could. At least his nose was back to normal, but it was still quite tender. He pushed his glasses back up to the bridge to his nose.

"Did you even sleep?" he whispered.

Startled, Tomoyo whirled around. " _Oh Eriol. How are you_?" He was wearing a black t-shirt, exposing his bare muscular arms wrapped tenderly in white bandages. The only thing was bothering the most right now, was the broken ribs and bruised backbone. He had on his black silk pyjama bottoms that Tomoyo had bought for his birthday.

The whole outfit was very stunning for something so simple but it seemed to clash with the fuzzy blue cat slippers on his feet.

"Sore. You avoided the question, love."

Tomoyo smiled and picked up another wrapping of tissue paper. "No. I couldn't really, I over heard some of the conversation Yue and Kero were debating over and well, my mind's wheels never stopped turning. So I decided to keep myself busy with Mr. Christmas Tree, here."

Eriol walked over to her and gave her kiss on the forehead.

"You still haven't explained to me what happened yet." she whispered.

"Give me some time… I'm still sorting out my _own _thoughts."

As Eriol went into the kitchen and grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard, Tomoyo continued unravelling more Christmas ornaments. He filled the glass up with some tap water, and drank some down. Glass still half full, he put the glass down of the counter and stared out the window.

He went to pick up the glass but noticed the water inside of it began to shake. Soon her heard the glasses of the cupboard shake and rattle against one another. A picture frame fell of the table as Tomoyo watched the evergreen tree shake.

"Eriol?"

"I don't know!"

One of the windows burst open and snow flew into the living room. It swirled around in the middle of the living room like a small miniature hurricane. Nakuru and Yue walked in to the living room pulling Tomoyo back into safety. Kero and Spinel poked their heads from the staircase hallway.

"What the hell is happening down there, Eriol? You having a tantrum?"

Light spilled into the center of the swirling snowy vortex, stretching up the ceiling like a pillar of light. A black cloud swarmed around the pillar of light, and melded into one another. Two figures soon took shape within its center.

Tomoyo pulled her way out Yue's arms and ran over to the figures. Eriol called her back, but Tomoyo picked up her pace as the glowing light began to fade.

The figures skin stopped glowing, turning back to their soft creamy colour. Their long wavy auburn tresses floated around elegantly before softly landing back on the figures soft shoulders. Tomoyo ran full speed and launched herself onto the figures shoulders.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried joyfully.

Sakura held her balanced as he was tackled by her dark haired best friend. " You are alive!" Sakura shocked eyes soon softened and her lips curved into a smile as Tomoyo sobbed on her shoulder.

" I'm home Tomoyo."

Tomoyo pulled away from Sakura and wiped her tears. She then looked at Sakura up and down.

"_What the hell are you wearing?"_

"That's what _I'd_ liked to know."

A voiced mumbled behind Sakura. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she shoved Sakura to the side. Sakura stumbled slightly but smiled at Tomoyo with her wide, eyes.

Tomoyo was faced with handsome young warrior standing behind Sakura. Most of his face was bruised intensively and thick long gashes, covered his cheek bones. Dry blood was smeared almost everywhere. He looked tired and exhausted, but his eyes still remained the same fiery amber, as she remembered.

"_Syaoran Li…"_

Her tone was acute, and sounded slightly harsh. Her amethyst eyes bore into his with a directness that Syaoran didn't really miss. Especially when her long porcelain arms were placed firmly on her hips. She was a _very _intimidating woman.

Syaoran suddenly had the urge to back up a few steps, so he wasn't in _slapping range_. " Yeah…?" But he continued to keep his dominating glare. There was now way he'd show everyone, especially Sakura, how much of a coward he was when it came to facing _Tomoyo Daidouji_.

Suddenly Syaoran found himself being tackled. He fell backwards and hit his back against the wall. Her arms circled tightly around him and she squeezed him tighter. " I knew you weren't dead! **I knew it**!" He knew for sure, if he was alive at this moment, he's surely be dead from bone crushing hug.

"Tomoyo.." Syaoran winced. " You.. Are.. crushing me."

Tomoyo laughed and tears fell from her eyes, from joy. She giggled then pulled away, giving Syaoran a playful punch on the shoulder. He gave Sakura a pleading glance to get the crazy woman away from his broken body. Sakura merely laughed.

_Traitor._

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh this is so wonderful! The whole gang is here! But I don't understand, Eriol kept saying you were dead."

"I prefer the term '_living'_ dead. It sounds less…morbid."

"And you are as morbid as they come." Eriol interjected. Tomoyo gave him a sharp glance curious to his rude behaviour.

Syaoran merely shrugged. " I try." If Eriol was going to be a hard ass, then **he** was going to be _the ignorant cocky, hard ass_ that pressed his buttons.

Sakura stepped in between them, not facing Eriol. " Enough. Go lie down."

"What am I? _Your dog_?"

He regretting his retort as Sakura's fist collided to his back shoulder. He winced and closed his eyes briefly.

"And you expect me to live under the same roof as _vampire_?" Eriol interjected again.

Sakura turned to him and glared harshly. " You have no say." She approached him and closed the distance between them. Her angry gaze still locked onto his. "This house still belongs to me and since I.. _tolerate_ your presence in it, you will treat Syaoran with respect."

Syaoran saw the confused face of Tomoyo and how tense the atmosphere was around Sakura and Eriol.

"_Listen Sakura, maybe I should-"_

"If I want your opinion Syaoran, I'll ask for it. So be a good little boy and sit down and _shut up_."

Syaoran obediently sat down on the couch behind him with his eyes wide. He glanced nervously at Tomoyo who stared at Sakura and Syaoran with her mouth dropped several inches below normal.

Sakura turned back to Eriol, who's eyes were wide as well. " I've had it up to _here_ with your damn attitude," her finger prodded sharply into Eriol's chest. " I don't know what your problem is but its about time you sucked it up and make amends. He's your god damn friend for Christ sakes Eriol, and you are treated him like he's an-"

"_Animal_? That's because-"

"If you _dare_ finish off that sentence you better crawl right back up to you god damn hole, where you came from, and get ready to fix the pretty little nose again, because I swear to god, I'm about to bash it in!"

"_Sakura!_" Tomoyo cried.

Eriol continued to stare at her. Where did this come from? All this strength all this …badness ? He glanced back at Syaoran who sat on the couch with a stun expression.

Suddenly Yue came up from behind Sakura and placed his hands around her eyes. Sakura's body froze, then toppled over into Yue's arms.

"She's cranky." He murmured

"Thank you, Yue, for pointing out the obvious." Nakuru mumbled throwing her hands up into the air.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's resting form in Yue's arms. " I'm not even _that bad_. Not even when I'm PM-"

"Too much Information!" Kero yelled from the hallway. Spinel turned his head giving a scrutinizing glace at the yellow flying ball of fur. _"Don't be a prude, Keroberus." _Kero turned his head and glared, obviously insulted.

"Do I look like fruit?"

"I said _'prude' _not '_prune"_

Yue walked over to Syaoran sitting on the couch. He dropped Sakura into his lap, startling everyone including Syaoran. Yue walked away before Syaoran opened his mouth.

"She lost a lot of blood. She's needs rest."

Syaoran closed his mouth and looked down at Sakura. "And what do you want me to do with her…?" he whispered lowly. Yue stopped walking and turned back to face Syaoran.

" A vampire that has repented himself away from human blood for so long, cannot thrive for too much longer. Once tasted, there is no stopping the hunger. No stopping the demon. That is, if that's _what you are." _Eriol nodded and threw his arms into the air.

" Thank you. Someone finally see what I see."

Syaoran glared. " Are you saying, you don't _believe _I'm a vampire?"

Tomoyo turned her head to Syaoran. " **You're a vampire?"**

"Oh, I believe you are a vampire. I've seen the proof, and also the reason why you are still… _alive_…" He paused trying to find a suitable word.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " I get what you mean."

Tomoyo shook her head mildly confused. " **I don't**."

"_For the last time you ignorant ball of fur, I did not call you a wrinkled fruit!" _Spinel's voice rang out from the hallway, as more bickering was thrown at one another. " _But your brain just might be_!"

Yue slammed the door to the hallway, shutting out Kero and Spinel's angry voices, as he walked back over to Syaoran.

"She saved your life. You are atoned to her for that_. More than what you think_. For you to survive, you must thrive… _off her_!"

"I'm not-"

"You have to! Yes. She cured you, but you are still _very_ weak form the poison's infection. It may take days, even weeks to bring your strength back up to what it was. She will have to nurse you back to health by feeding you day and night of small proportions of _her_ blood."

"**Poison? What poison?"** asked Tomoyo.

"_Well, I refuse!" _Syaoran growled. " The only reason her blood is inside me now, is because she _forced_ it down my throat!"

Nakuru leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. " We can _wean_ you off Sakura's blood for some days, but her blood is like an elixir. You will be craving it. Besides, your marks will be _permanently_ made on her, making her **your** property."

Eriol ran his hands through his hair. " _A thrall_?" he hissed. Nakuru looked sympathetically at Eriol. " No Eriol, not a thrall. More like a.. _branding mark_. A bounding ritual can bind you two, together. As companions."

Syaoran stared blankly at her.

Nakuru rolled her eyes. " _Marriage dumb ass_! Marriage! Soul mates. _Honestly_! You men are so stun!"

Syaoran's faced paled and his eyes widened at her. " Force her? Force her into a marriage."

"You may have no choice!"

"**Sakura and Syaoran are _married_?" **Tomoyoquestioned for the third time this morning.

"No! I _will not _force Sakura into-"

"For the sake of her _sincere_ protection of her god damn life! You WILL!" Yue roared. " The ritual that was to cure Lucius from his illness, has succeeded! He is stronger and still very much…_alive…dead_! **You know what I mean!"**

"Because Lucius has tasted Sakura, and left his territorial mark on her, he will invade her nightmares with horrors and torments you will never imagine! He has already made a thrall on her-"

"**What's a thrall?" **Tomoyo asked loudly.

"A type of hypnotic spell that vampires use on victims. They can command and trick their victims. They can do so much damage such as, drown themselves, jump out a window, you name it. Once the victims blood is the vampire, the thrall can be used."

"_Oh god Sakura."_

"But Syaoran can stop it. He has to drink from her and overpower _his _thrall over Lucius's."

"_I don't like this!"_

"Syaoran can put Sakura under his thrall? Think of the things he could make her do-"

Syaoran's face turned deep red. " **TOMOYO! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER**!"

"My mind ain't in the gutter, but obviously, _yours is_!" Tomoyo stated.

"Think of what Lucius could do to her." Yue's broke into the tension again. " In that direction. _He could take complete advantage of her."_

Syaoran stopped, his eyes widening. "But Lucius wants her dead-"

"Yes…" Tomoyo whispered. " But in her dreams, Lucius tormented her in _many_ ways."

Syaoran turned a looked her in the eyes. " What kind of _ways_?" Sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

"From brutal torture. Both mentally and physically and well…_rape_."

Syaoran swallowed loudly. His throat became dry as rage boiled under his skin. He couldn't- _He wouldn't _imagine that bastard forcing himself onto… _but yet he was_. Look at the gown he forced her in. Eriol was rummaging through some books as he flicked some pages backs. He licked his lips and flipped through some others.

"With Sakura under his thrall he could force himself _upon her_, rape her over and over. _Or_…" he pause as he flicked through some more pages. Syaoran's had now wrapped his arms possessively around her, while watching Eriol.

"_Or?"_

"Or… he could use the thrall and make her…well, _like it_. He could do _anything_ to her."

Eriol stopped at a page and suddenly he went pale. " And I think we are going to have to do it sooner than we think…"

Everyone looked at him as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his closed eyes. " The Ceremony performed last night. The _Yule _Sabbath, or winter equinox. Its symbolic preference for _death_ and well… _rebirth_." He paused and put his glasses down onto the counter. " It says here, the ceremony is not only a purification ceremony but a …_birth ceremony_."

Yue's eye went wide along with Nakuru's. Syaoran just narrowed his and bit his lips impatiently. " AND? What does it mean Eriol?"

"Lucius…his intentions was not to kill Sakura…" he paused again looking to the side.

" _He wanted to make Sakura into vampire."_

"That's impossible-"

"It's not." Yue whispered. " Sakura drank the blood of pure-blooded Vampire."

"_Mora_." Eriol whispered solemnly.

"Okay so what? And how do you know she was a pure-blood vampire."

"Because I saw her become what she is." Eriol walked over to the window. He leaned on his one arm against the window's wooden frame.

"_Mora is my sister."_

"_WHAT?!"_ Syaoran screeched, nearly making Sakura fly off of him

"Before I cam to Japan, I lived in England of course." Eriol licked his dry lips. "_Where do you think I came from? _I _had_ to have a mother, a father. And a sister. An older sister. Mora Hiiragizawa. "

"I'm sorry, but again **WHAT**?!" Syaoran yelled again.

"My family lost everything, a lot like you did, Syaoran. A pure-blooded vampire, called herself _Lilith_, killed my family. Actually…she made every one I love into a _vampire_. Everyone around me became blood-thirsty monsters. My sister Mora, was born a seer. A child gifted to see the future. I was forced to watch as Lilith and her gang of monsters, rape and rape and feed and feed on her. I was forced down onto my knees as I watched them hold my beloved sister to the floor, tear off her dress, rape her mercilessly over and over again. _They even clawed out her eyes_."

" Her soul was shattered and she lost _all_ sanity."

'_That explains a lot…_' Syaoran whispered to himself.

"They then… all of them…. Fed on her. Everywhere. And Lilith turned her, not just as a vampire but a _pure-blooded vampire_." He looked down, tears dripping down to the sides of his cheeks.

" _I wished they killed me."_

"They began to beat me until I was left to die. Mora watched me. _No sympathy. No remorse. Not an ounce of regret_. She just smiled. I knew my sister was dead. I was looking at shell of my Mora and inside was the bloody eyed monster that was staring at me."

"I was found by my uncle about three days later, as I was left to waste away. I never saw Mora ever again. Until now."

"If Sakura drank the blood of pure-blood vampire, Mora has planted a seed inside of her."

"Like a child?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol shook his head. " No. _She_ is the child. When Lucius was made to drink all of her blood, Mora's seed was to hatch as Sakura was to die."

"What exactly are you getting at Eriol?" Syaoran snapped. He didn't like where this was heading.

"It's the reason to **how** she knew what the _aconite blade was_, and _how to cure you_. Its knowledge. It's the reason to her _mood swings and short temper_…"

"**Sakura is gradually turning into a _demon_."**


	8. Game Part One

**Note from the Authoress:** Sorry about the wait. I got pretty screwed up after New Years. My immune system seriously _hates_ me. Whats worse at the moment, is that my medication is killing my body. Not literally, but I feel like I've been run over by a bus..._ten times._

I never knew I could ache in that many places in my body.

_But enough of my complaining_. **Chapter Eight** is here and its _fucking_ HUGE! I never thought it would go on to more than 20 pages but _holy crap_. It did. And thats not all, I had to break it down into another part.

But this where everything starts, the story is _just_ beginning.

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer:** _No_. **I don't own Card Captor Sakura**, but everything else, I do. Most of its idea's originated from my comic book. If you enjoyed this, you will surely like my comic book. "_The Elements __©_ "

* * *

Chapter Eight: "_Game" Part One_

"Darkness…"

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

"It surrounds you… like an endless curtain, cloaking your sight and thoughts. It embellishes and consumes your soul whole. There is no room for emotions. No room to breathe. You have no choice but to let it take complete control of you. _You will rot_. Rot into decay. Become consumed by the earths hoards. You will become nothing."

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

"With every fleeting moment, your flesh shrivels and rots away. Your bones turn brittle and fall to pieces whenever mother earth trembles. Little worms and insects, infest your insides. They lay their eggs as their kin grow and consume what is left of you."

"Humanity starts out of becoming someone one and someone to be known, but in the end, all you turn into is nothing."

"_Absolutely nothing."_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yule time gay_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away._

"Which is why, I'm thankful to be a _vampire_. We don't rot. And we sure as hell don't allow little insects nibble on our flesh. When our time comes we just become…. _dust. _Its cleanlier and best of all, -**we don't smell**."

"_I pity them all_. Those humans. Like locusts, crawling around mindlessly bent on mating and destroying everything in their sight in their _relentless_, pointless desire to _exist. _They work so hard to become someone and then no matter how strong they strive for it, they will be forgotten."

"But at the same time, when **we **are trapped in this dark endless abyss, we are forced to live onto _eternity_. We never fade away. We are just there. All alone. Isolated from all the things we love."

_Here we are happy olden days_

_Happy golden days, of yore_

"I could really go for a _steak_ at this moment…. _That_, or a baby."

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us… once more._

"But this '_waiting for your demise' _thing, is **bloody torture**. You tend to wonder the about the _'ifs_' and 'what it would be like'. I mean, _for example_, I've always wondered what it would be like to be _high_. I'd love to spend hours just watching my hand move. _No wait_… I did that. Drank the blood of cracked up hippy. I don't remember being high though… just passing out."

" And that's another horrible thing. Not only are you stuck _talking to yourself_, knowing no one is going to be listening, you kind of get tired of the colourless surroundings and the questionable music in the background."

_Through the years we will always be together_

"Is it in my head?"

_If the fates, allow._

"Or am I going completely mad."

_So hang a shining star upon the highest bow._

" I know one damn thing for sure, its starting to irritate me! **GET OFF **MY _BLOODY_ GRAVE YOU _FAT HARLOT_! Stop singing that sickening nonsense about _merriness and gays_! Don't make me come out there and rip out you throat!"

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas, now._

"_Let a man die in peace!!!! _Oh you are just pushing my buttons!I'm going to hang you up from your _toenails_, _rip out _your bloody innards. Strangle you with them. Then beat you senseless with your own spine-AHHH!"

"Lucius-?"

"Be gone prevalent light. You have been mistaken. For I am a sin. You open you arms to the wrong soul. I am nothing but a demon cursed to do evil deeds… Okay, subjected myself to evil deeds, but still evil deeds therefore making me evil."

Light swarmed into Lucius's dark abyss, brazing down upon his face as he tried to linger back into the darkness. A figure appeared within the light and stretched their illuminating heavenly hand towards him.

"Lucius?" The melodious whispered echoed.

Lucius blinked and looked towards the blinding light, as it beckoned him to draw near. " An angel." he whispered. " Has the heavens forgiven me? Have I been chosen? Have I been granted freedom? Has the angels descending to retrieve my soul and take me to their solitude for the rest of eternity- Wait a minute …._I don't have a soul!"_

"_Drabble Drabble, pit pot!"_

Lucius suddenly felt that illuminating figure reach towards him and slap him on the face repeatedly. " _Fag off you feathered tit_."

"_Poor puppy had a nasty tumble and is all lost in the head."_

Lucius squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lights above him. The 'angel' formed as her long thick dark hair dripped excessively large amount of cold water onto his skin. Bits of ice matted her gnarled in her hair. Pure white eyes gazed solemnly down upon him. Her eerie white skin was lavished in scolding red wounds, that oozed with soreness. Dark charcoaled bits, encircled the burning wounds.

"_Mora?" _he whispered.

Her long creamy arms reached down and she grabbed a hold of his torn robes and pulled him forcefully into the light. " Have you died and gone too?" he whispered. His icy eyes widened as he felt all the heaviness around him lift away and floated into the light.

He blinked looked up to the light source beaming down on him, a number of large square iridescent lights glaring intensely. The tiled ceiling is what caught his attention. He turned and looked around noticing racks of clothing all hanging in displays. He blinked as he heard the sound of falling rubble.

"Mora… why am I in a _woman's clothes shop_?"

Suddenly the _floaty_ feeling left him, as he was dropped carelessly onto the broken wall rubble. Mora extended her long white arms to the nasty florescent lights and curled her deadly long nails to the heavens.

"Burning little fishies swimming around my head. Gut and burn!"

Her hands slowly lowered and she dragged her hands down the front of her sore face, trembling with rage.

" _Bad… Daddy! _He stole the princess's rose and cast it out to the roaring sea! Plucked her petals. Bit her stem…Strung her bleeding heart!"

Her hands grasped her dark hair and she pulled it viciously. She gritted her teeth while mumbling obscuring curse. Lucius blinked again as he rubbed his sore temples.

"You _don't _have a heart, pet."

A long irritated screech came from her mouth as she whipped around. She walked over and jumped up into the air, landing on the cash register counter. Her white eyes glared down on the girl huddling to her knees, on the floor. Mora leaned down and picked the whimpering girl and held her up to her eye level.

"Am I not beautiful?"

Tears dripped down the side of the girls cheeks and she gasped for air. Her eyes stayed wide and her mouth opened and closed. Saliva dripped effortlessly out of the girls mouth. Mora scowled.

"I said, AM I NOT **BEAUTIFUL**?!!"

Mora squeezed the girls throat harder until she felt it shatter underneath her grasp. The girls body went limp, and her legs swayed lifelessly off the ground. Mora pursed her lips and tossed the body into the glass display. The shop keepers body smashed and shattered, as did the glass. Pieces of sharp glass fell to floor as the shop girls body hung lifelessly between the window pane. Blood spilled out onto the jagged glass that penetrated her sides and throat, coating the black and white tiled floor.

Mora grabbed what ever she could off the marbled counter and began throwing them everywhere. Mostly she aimed at the running costumers. Mora picked up the cash register, hauling out all of its cords from the wall, and held the massive machine above her head before smashing it spitefully against the wall. The machine shattered and made funny noise as rolls of paper spat out of its sides. Coins clattered to the floor, spilling to every inch of the store.

Mora heaved angrily and Lucius stood up, rubbing his aching joints. " Feel better?"

"…yes." She choked a small sob. " Am I not beautiful Lucius?"

Lucius picked up Mora from counter and held her in his arms. " You are a goddess, pet You are my black goddess. The Queen of darkness herself."

Mora rubbed her teary eyes and a wicked smile stretched across her face. Lucius placed his forehead against her head.

" Its an injury, love. It will heal. No one can strip you of your beauty. You are my undying black rose. You will never wilt and never lose your petals. But I will promise you, that bloody bastard will pay for his doings."

"The world will tremble as you administer your wrath, pet"

"_Put me down then, so I can **make** the world tremble_." She whispered in his ear. She brought her creamy white legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She pressed her breasts to his face as she continued to rake her hands through his unruly dark tresses.

"Say please."

Lucius sunk his fangs into her chest and sucked hungrily. Mora giggled and opened her dark red mouth in a gasp. Her white eyes glowed with passion, then she ripped into his neck like a wild animal. She tightened her legs around his waist and rubbed against him as he rubbed back. She pulled her head away from his neck and put more force on her muscles for the rubbing. His hand snuck around her back and forceful pushed her neck towards him Their lips crashed into one another. He bit hard into her bottom lip and blood trickled down her chin.

The sounds of sirens soon invaded their intimate moment. Mora jumped down and walked over to hat stand. Lucius walked over to the window seeing the blur of red, blue and white lights rush into their direction. Mora grabbed the long white hat with a white veil hanging around the sides.

" Hide the flaws. Hide them with ribbons and daisies."

She then picked up a black dress. She swayed to the sirens and danced to the whimpers and cries for help. She twirled around and looked at the dressing room. She pulled at the locked handle and ripped the door off its hinges. Mora looked down at the cowering young girl in the corner, who was holding a brightly lit cell phone.

"_Get.. Get back.."_

Mora cocked her head to the side. Her lifeless white eyes gleamed ferociously on the trembling human.

"Do you have this in size eight?"

Lucius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Mora's waist. Pushing back her long strands of hair, he leaned in nibbling on her neck. " I'm still confused to how I got here, pet."

Mora dropped the dress to the floor and opened her arms wide. " You were like an angel. Stripped and torn from its wings. Feather and feathers fell from the heavens as you crumbled to the unbreakable walls. But your body shattered them-"

"and also _on top _of me."

"Not just _one_ wall. **Tons** of sturdy unreachable walls.

"_Bloody great."_

Mora turned to that moment and clasped her hands together. " The seed has been planted." She threw her head back and forth and her hair whipped everywhere. " And it will grow and grow, It will make roots and will branch... Oh it _will_ be hungry!"

A long smirk spread across Lucius's lips as he grabbed her shoulders. " How hungry?"

"_Very _hungry." She cooed as her hands curled around his torn sash, wrapping her fingers around it seductively. " You have _her_ in the palm of your hand. Pull her strings and make her dance. Make her play. _Make her be naughty_."

"Oh I will, pet. _Oh I will_."

The store's doors was smashed open and a group of armed policemen came charging in with their guns erect.

" _FREEZE! Get your hands into the air NOW!"_

Mora and Lucius turned the head simultaneously. A long wicked smirk spread on their features as they lingered in each others arms, still very provocatively. Their eyes glowed as their pupils shifted into a cat-like shape and a low feral growl escaped their throats.

"_It looks like delivery has just arrived, pet."_

* * *

Large emerald eyes shot open to the sound of breaking glass. 

She blinked several times, adjusting to her surroundings. She picked herself up with much effort and looked around. She was still in the living room. A couple of pillows were scattered around were her head lay and a cozy black blanket snuggled warmly to her. She looked down, thanking the gods, that she wasn't in that nasty see-through gown. She had her normal pink pyjamas on. She blinked. _How did they get on her?_ She shrugged it off, not really caring. She stood up and walked towards the Kitchen where all the yelling was coming from.

A large lion was sprawled out tiredly on the hallway floor. He looked barely awake as he started into the distance. Sakura approached behind him and gave him soft kick in the rear.

The large cat, jumped slightly with his ears erected. Then turned his head around to see his mistress tiredly gleaming down on him. Another large cat appeared behind her. He stretched his long sleek black muscles and stretched out his claws, giving mighty yawn.

"Good morning Mistress Sakura. How did you sleep?"

She rubbed her tired eyes. " Too much I think."

Spinal flicked his right paw, giving it a little shake. His turquoise cat eyes narrowed tiredly as well. " Yes well you slept through an entire day. It doesn't strike me odd, if you are over tired. But you did lose a fair amount of blood."

Sakura turned to Keroberus as he was staring into the kitchen with irritation. His ears were folded back and his golden eyes looked wearily into the fight starting in the kitchen.

"What going on Kero?" Sakura asked. He continued to stare and Sakura narrowed her eyes as she give him another kick to the side.

Keroberus turned and looked at her annoyed. " WHAAAT?" he asked a little too loudly.

Spinel rolled his eyes before walking over Kero's massive form, before smacking him hard in the head with his black paw. Two corks dropped and rolled around to the floor.

Kero growled angrily and Spinel. " What's your problem fuzz ball!" he snarled, baring his white teeth. Spinel turned his head and walked into the kitchen. " Don't ignore your mistress."

Kero scowled as Sakura picked up the two corks. " Why do you have ear plugs?"

"I have a freaking headache. Mr. Pompous-know-it all and the pointy-fanged brat, have been at each other twenty four hours _straight_. I'm thoroughly impressed in how you had slept through their bickering. For while there I had to fight urge to **not** set them _both _on fire."

Sakura felt a smile reach her lips. " Oh Kero. You are such a wuss." She rubbed behind his ears. Keroberus glared but his tail welcomed the gesture. " I'm not the only one." He pointed to the stairwell, where Yue sat, he stared out into nothing with his arms crossed.

He then turned his head noticing Sakura's presence, and pulled out the corks forced into his ears. "Mistress." He greeted willingly.

Sakura laughed as she waved to him. She glanced out a Nakuru playing stretched out beside him playing some little hand held device. She made eye contact for a brief minute before returned to her little game.

The yelling in the kitchen got louder.

Sakura walked in and stepped on something wet and warm. She looked down at her bare feet and saw her foot dipped into a puddle of blood. Sakura's eyes widened.

A hand slid under Sakura's arm and steered her away from the mess on the floor. " Sorry about that Sakura. I'm sure that was very unpleasant." Tomoyo tossed her a cloth as she began to bend down picking up small shards of broken china.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DRINKING IT!!!" Bellowed a very angry vampire.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BLOODY CHOICE!" A very annoyed, and tired sorcerer bellowed back.

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen and in between a glaring Syaoran and Eriol.

" Boys. Lower your decibel account. Sakura is awake."

Both men momentarily shut up and turned to look at Sakura standing there staring strangely at the blood soiling her clean kitchen floor.

Eriol looked at Sakura and crossed his arm before pointing to a brown paper bag on the counter. " It's either _that_ or _her_!" Eriol stated before pointing at the spaced out Sakura.

Syaoran whipped his head back to Eriol and scowled at him. His amber eyes glared intensively at Eriol, and it darkened as the sorcerers trademark grin spread across his lips. Syaoran closed his eyes and raked his hands repeatedly through his messy chestnut hair. He glared angrily before sticking his hand into the paper bag.

"Get me a god forsaken mug."

Tomoyo smiled and walked over placing a towel in Eriol's hands. " Good job. Now clean it up." Eriol's cerulean eyes widened.

"_What? _Why me! He's the one who slapped it out of _my _hands!"

"Because you started it. You keep _provoking_ him to hit you!"

Tomoyo reached into the cupboard and grabbed white mug. She then stopped, placing the white mug back down and grabbed a large plastic glass instead. The plastic glass was ornamented with dancing zoo animals. She smiled before closing the cupboard door. She placed the cup on the counter, next to where Syaoran stood. He picked up the glass with his calloused large hands, examinating it with his sceptical amber gaze. That gaze soon fell back onto Tomoyo.

She dismissed his look and wagged a finger at him. " You broke three mugs already. This is your punishment."

"_And therefore throwing away every bit of dignity I had left…" _He mumbled. There was a loud snort from the floor as Eriol wiped the clean with a soapy sponge. Syaoran gave him a hard kick to his exposed behind.

Tomoyo took the dark crimson liquid in a the thick semi-transparent bag and cut of the corner, pouring it into the animal cup.

Syaoran watched the contents fill the cup slowly. " What is it anyways?"

"Pigs blood. Fresh from the butchery!"

The side of Syaoran's lips raised upward into disgusted scowl. Tomoyo smiled and put down a silver vial in front of him. Syaoran picked it up and stared at it sceptically as well as he lowered his head. " And this is…?"

"Cinnamon!" Tomoyo quirked.

Syaoran's head stayed the in same angle but his eyes darted upward at Tomoyo's cheerful face. He gave her cynical and dull glare. _"Cinnamon_?"

"Sprinkle it on to your drink and maybe it _just might _give it some flavour."

No words were shared as Syaoran continued to stare at her. He raised his head, still glaring and passed her back the silver vial. Tomoyo huffed and snatched it out his hands. " I'm just trying to experiment!" She glared back.

"Just give me a straw." he growled back.

Sakura stared at the blood soaking the towels and sponges. She turned her head to the side as she watched it seep into the small crevices of her hard wood floor. The look of it was mesmerizing. So dense and vivid. The smell was rather intoxicating… but for some unknown reason she felt the urge to lick her lips.

Eriol approached her as she continue to space out at the now cleaned floor. " Hey. You alright?"

Syaoran turned his head to the side, still sucking the warm contents out of a pink straw. He's eyes widened as the colour seemed to darken, in her eyes, as she stared intently where the blood once was. Syaoran lifted his head and was about to say something, but Sakura snapped out of it and looked away. She glanced up at Eriol's worried eyes. She was caught slightly surprised at first before closing her eyes and walking past him.

"I'm fine." she whispered harshly. Eriol stood shocked, not expecting that much of cold shoulder from Sakura.

Syaoran mimicked the sound of bomb dropping loudly, grinning evilly at Eriol's turned back. Eriol turned his head and glared venomously at the vampire drinking pigs blood from a novelty cup. His eye twitched.

Tomoyo whipped her kitchen towel, mercilessly against Syaoran's head. Syaoran's smirk faded and glared at Tomoyo who returned the gesture.

"_Don't. Start. **Anything**."_

She then turned to Sakura and smiled cheerfully. Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued to drink his disgusting pigs blood from the straw.

Tomoyo grabbed both of Sakura's ands and dragged her into the kitchen. Sakura looked around wearily. "Kero said they have been quarrelling with each other all day? About what?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes. " You know, about guy stuff. Ego and testosterone crap. Minor trifles that are not even worth fighting over."

She passed Sakura a small sharp piece of metal, made out into the shape of a Christmas Tree. Sakura stared at it strangely.

"We are going to make Christmas Tree shaped pancakes today."

"…Why?"

"Because its Christmas Eve silly. You slept all day yesterday, you must be starved!"

Sakura's eyes glanced quickly at Syaoran who gazed back at her, still sucking from his straw. Her eyes lingered on the blood filling up the straw and slipping into Syaoran's mouth. " _Not for that…" _She whispered not thinking anyone could hear her. She turned her attention back to the sizzling frying pan.

But being a vampire had its pros. One, was excellent hearing and Syaoran did not miss a word that uttered out of her mouth. He frowned deeply hearing her and tried not to force himself to pry out '_What the hell did that mean_!' with his ridiculous assumptions.

He did, however, fail to notice that Eriol had come up behind him. Before he could turn around, Eriol had forced Kero's ear plugs _up _his nose, causing him choke on his blood. Eriol laughed but was only met with Syaoran's fist soon afterwards. Eriol grabbed Syaoran in a head lock and rubbed mercilessly on his messy locks. Syaoran tried to wriggle out Eriol's lock but instead complied to _sinking his teeth _into Eriol's arm.

Eriol yelped and let Syaoran go, staring down at his bleeding arm. " _Unfair advantage_! You have a weapon. Nakuru get me a stake!"

"_Get it yourself. _I'm busy." She mumbled, glaring intensively ant the minuscule screen. Yue rolled his eyes and reached over flicking the switch on the top of the device making the screen go blank. Nakuru stared at disbelievingly then back at Yue.

" YOU _SON OF BITCH_! I NEARLY HAD 400,000,000 POINTS!" She then began beating him with the hard little device. Yue frowned as she continued to beat him in the back of the head. Yue rested his hands on his arms, as she attempted to put the moon guardian into a head lock.

Keroberus just shook his head in dismay.

Eriol looked back at Syaoran who was wiping his mouth. " _Pussy_." Syaoran smirked. Eriol growled and clenched his fists together. Syaoran then licked his upper lip. " I have to say, I think you have **way** too much caffeine in your system, its poisoning your blood. Or is that _Prozac_?"

Eriol fumed and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. " Now listen here you-" his words were not finished as the silver Cinnamon vial ricocheted off his head. He turned his head angrily only to a met with a pair of blazing amethyst eyes.

"Sit down and BEHAVE! Or so help me god I will _duct tape you the bloody chair_!"

"_Kinky."_

Tomoyo's glare darted to Syaoran as he avoided her gaze, sucking his straw. " And that goes for you too. You _don't_ want to know what I would _do_ to you." She glared dangerously at him.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo than turned his head back to Eriol who rubbed the giant bump protruding from forehead. " Okay…" He mumbled as he looked back to her. " But I'm not sure how the Englishman will take it. He's quite the jealous type. _So, lay it on me. I dare you, Daidouji_." He winked suggestively knowing the ball was finally in his court… for once.

She blushed and glared at him, then turned her attention to back to Sakura. " _Bite me_.."

Before Syaoran could open his mouth Eriol interrupted. " Don't even THINK of replying to that!"

"Oh stuff it, Captain forehead!"

Sakura watched as Tomoyo stirred the egg yolk into the pancake mix. She stirred hastily and dumped them into the pan and cookie shape. " Ignore them Sakura. Maybe I will invest in some ear plugs for us."

Sakura glanced down at the bubbling creamy liquid, condensing and moulding into its shape. It bubbled and popped. Its colour became darker as it thickened. Tomoyo picked up the cookie cutter, then flipped the pancake over to the other side.

"Hungry?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Tomoyo. A flash of searing pain erupted into her head and Tomoyo's long slender neck was ripped into. Sakura blinked and backed up. Tomoyo stared at her worryingly. Sakura looked at her neck where the long gash _just_ was. Nothing was there. Sakura continued to stare. A hand appeared over Sakura's shoulder. She looked up and met Syaoran's emotionless gaze.

"Take a seat Sakura. I'll take over from here."

Sakura nodding and walked over to the table. She felt the eyes of her guardians watching her intently and another staring down onto her. "I'm okay. Just a little dizzy." She whispered, trying to reassuring them _and _herself. Eriol poured her a small glass of orange juice. He then lay a small green pill case in front of her.

"It's for the headaches." he said as he sat down in front of her. Sakura nodded trembling slightly as she pried open its cap. She pulled out a long green pill and popped into her mouth, washing it down with some cold orange juice.

Syaoran and Tomoyo soon joined her at the table, placing a pile of warm cooked Christmas-tree shaped pancakes. Syaoran put the food onto her plate, pouring sweet syrup over top of them. He then cut a small piece off and waved it in front of her mouth with his fork.

"You'll feel better once you have eaten something."

Sakura took a small bite and let the syrup melt onto her tongue. The pounding sensation in her skull, slowly dispersed. She smiled and looked up at Eriol. " Thank you Eriol. And I'm sorry for breaking your nose."

Eriol's blue eyes sparkled happily. He smiled while reaching out to grasp her hand. " I'm the one who should be apologizing, Sakura. I haven't been very honest with you. And I'm sorry. It was unfair."

Tomoyo smiled as she cut into a piece of her pancake.

"You are forgiven." Sakura smiled. Suddenly a small chuck of pancake covered in syrup hit Eriol on the side of the face. Everyone stopped chewing to look at Eriol as his eyes narrowed with annoyance.

Everyone's head then turned to the end of the table where Syaoran held his fork with a piece of pancake on it, ready to fling another piece at Eriol's head.

"_Remove your hands, Captain Forehead_."

Eriol moved his hands, before grabbing his napkin, wiping the side of his face. He bit his lips for a second before pulling off his glasses and wiping the napkin over the lens.

"Syaoran can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I don't know_, can _you?" Syaoran retorted arrogantly.

"Kitchen NOW!"

Eriol stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Syaoran as he rolled his eyes. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Eriol filled up his empty glass with more orange juice. " If you wanted my attention, please refrain from throwing sticky food chucks at my face."

"But I felt like it."

"_Wonderful_. What do you want?"

Before Syaoran could open his mouth, Tomoyo walked into the kitchen with Sakura, carrying their dirty dishes and placed them into the sink. Sakura shot Eriol and Syaoran a suspicious glance, before placing the plates into the sink. Eriol smiled innocently and raised his glass of orange juice to her. Syaoran just raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, giving her a toothy smile. She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo came to the rescue and pushed Sakura out of the Kitchen. "C'mon Sakura. Lets go finish decorating that Christmas tree! We'll get the guardians to help."

Keroberus jumped up playfully. " I'll get the bird ornaments!" Suddenly Nakuru dog piled on top of him.

"Oh no you won't! No fondling the feather bird ornaments!"

"Get off me, you are as heavy as a Hippo!"

As Sakura followed her guardians into the living room. Tomoyo turned her head to look at Syaoran and Eriol. She gave them a small wink, before disappearing along with the bickering voices of Kero and Nakuru. Yue remained and walked into the Kitchen besides Eriol and Syaoran.

Eriol looked back at Syaoran telling him to continue. Syaoran looked down the hall, making sure Sakura wasn't eavesdropping.

" Those pills. They aren't _ordinary_ pills. Are they?" He whispered cautiously.

Eriol downed his orange juice before, dropping his glass into the sink. " No. They are not. I made them last night." He turned on the hot water and began to fill up the sink. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"They are ingredients to an _exorcizing potion_. It is used for possessed victims that spontaneously lose control over the possession. This will help repel _it_ away from her."

"How long will it last?"

"Long enough until I find an appropriate substitute for it. As long as she takes it, at least, once a day." He turned his head to gaze out into the living room, watching Sakura place the dark haired angel onto the top of the Christmas Tree. His cerulean eyes narrowed.

"_Keep an eye on her."_

* * *

"_Keep an eye on her_' he says." 

Syaoran scoffed before looking through the large crowd of bustling shoppers. " How can I when theres like _40 billion_ people standing in my _fucking way_!" He growled loudly.

_Where do all these people come from? _He pondered, when suddenly someone knocked into him hard. Syaoran turned around and gave the cocky young man a very nasty glare.

"Watch it!" he hissed.

"_Syaoran!"_

Syaoran turned his head trying to catch sight of a bouncy auburn haired girl. He growled, with irritation quite evident. He had this _remarkable urge_, just to go all _vampy_, and scare the living crap out of the people and chase them out of the damn grocery store.

_Why do people need this much food anyways?_

"Syaoran!"

_Ugh. Somebody really needs to wear deodorant._

Syaoran felt someone grab the back of his collar of his black dress shirt. He was pulled away from the crazy people running around like maniacs, bundling loads of food in their store. He turned around to face Sakura's smiling face.

"Okay. I got the vegetables, cookies, stuffing and the gravy mixes."

"Did you grab extra?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Yes I did. Four packets enough?" Syaoran growled as an old lady cart just rolled her carts wheel over Syaoran's black shoes. "Grab one more just in case."

"Syaoran… _four _will plenty." she growled back giving him a playful glare. " Besides I don't really want to back there. Now lets find a decent line up."

"By decent, you mean _less than sixty people _?"

"That would be nice."

"God damn it woman!" He hissed before turning around on the old lady ran over his foot again. " Have you gone senile? Blind even. You have ran over my foot _twice_!"

The old lady turned to him, her blue eyes looked him up and down before her lip turn upwards into a snarl.

"_Bite me, sonny!"_

Sakura grabbed a hold of Syaoran's shoulder as he whispered "_Gladly!_" She tugged him over to the fast lane before he lunged out at the old woman. The cashier was being rather snobby and wouldn't serve anyone who had more than eight items. Sakura was _very_ thankful for that.

As the cashier went through her items Sakura looked down on her list. Her hand reached up and grabbed the thick silver chain around his neck, so he wouldn't run off trying to _decimate_ some poor helpless soul. Syaoran felt the resistance around his neck and turned back to Sakura.

Sakura pulled him through the line as she passed the grumpy cashier her money. " Okay next, we have to go to the _Liquor Store_."

"Fucking _yay_." He drawled out tiredly.

She gave him a sharp jab with her elbow. " _Be good_. Or I won't treat you to those amazing smoothies I've been telling you about." She picked up one paper bag in her arm and passed the other to Syaoran, who noticed the sudden change in the cashier's behaviour as she winked at him.

"_Cow_." he mumbled.

"C'mon Syaoran. We do not have all day." Sakura whispered impatiently.

"How about this…. I run into the liquor store, _bare my fangs_, shoo every soul out the building and **then** we can buy the wine." Syaoran suggested, still feeling the cashier's eyes on him.

"How about- No."

"Party Pooper."

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long to get out of the Liquor store, but needless to say, both Sakura and Syaoran were exhausted. Sakura set the grocery bags on the floor next to Syaoran's feet. She looked around for a spare table in the Food Court. But there wasn't one table to spare.

"Stay here I'll get us a smoothie to go." She yelled as she ran towards the long line up at the Liquid Fruit stand.

"_Sure sure_. Since you have this brilliant assumption that we have more than _two arms_! Sakura forget about it. I can try it some other time. Liquidized fruit really isn't what I'm craving for anyway!" He shouted.

"Sakura!! Damn it!"

Another person banged into him, knocking it backwards against the wall. He growled as the man just stuck up his nose and sauntered off before Syaoran could breathe down his neck. " Please hurry Sakura, before I find myself a snack…" he whispered as a woman with abnormally large cleavage walked by, but Syaoran was eyeing her long exposed neck.

He turned his head and found himself looking into the jewellery store. He watched a tall man point down into the glass cabinet. A woman behind the counter, reached behind and pulled out the object, which looked like to be a gold ring. The woman passed it to the man who then turned facing another girl. The girl's eyes just seem to light up as he passed her the ring. The girl slipped the ring onto her finger before throwing her arms around the young mans neck and kissing him passionately. Syaoran's eyes softened as he silently wished that was him and Sakura. He turned his head away from the scene and looked at the floor sadly.

_But that could never happen….._

…_Could it?_

His thoughts we interrupted as someone else roughly banged into him (again), this time knocking the paper grocery bag out his hand. He made a loud noise that sounded a lot like frustration and agitation. A girl had banged into him. She had dark wavy reddish brown hair. Long ornamented earrings dangled from her ears. Her wide blue eyes narrowed slightly.

" Hey watch it-" She suddenly made contact with a pair of gorgeous (pissed off) amber eyes. A breath was caught in her throat as she felt her knees almost go weak. She pulled at her turquoise scarf continuously, as she felt the heat boil in her blood. She licked her lips red lips before giving the 'god' the flirtatious smile. Syaoran ignored her and bent down to pick up the items scattered on the floor.

"Sorry about that. Here let me help you." She giggled.

She flipped her wavy red hair behind her before kneeling down to the floor to help him. Syaoran turned his head to glance at her and tried everything in his power not strangle the _desperate_ woman. She was wearing a short denim skirt. _Very short_. So short that it caused Syaoran to shake his head in dismay as she continued to flash him with her lacy thong.

She then got down onto his knees and crawled over picking up a gravy pack, allowing her red sweater to fall, giving Syaoran a full view of her breasts. She slowly picked it up, smirking knowing his eyes were on her.

Yes, Syaoran's eyes were on her. Syaoran's _slanted and cynical eyes_ were on her. He stood up as she stood up passing him the lost gravy packet. He took it before giving her a very disgusted glance. She just smiled and flicked back her head.

"I'm Kimi. What's yours _sexy_?" She purred.

Syaoran put the gravy packet back into his grocery bag, avoiding her disgusting glances. "Non of your business." he warned.

He then felt her hands slide across his muscular arms. She looked down surprised on how muscular they really were, then beamed with even more excitement. " No matter. I like my men _mysterious_."

Syaoran decided not to continue the conversation. He was rather ready to _end it_. But her gob just kept on flapping.

"Wanna get a drink? There's a nice place across the way. _Or_…. we could just skip it and go _straight to my place?_" She winked.

Syaoran stared at the woman incredulously. Maybe he might just take a bite… just to get her _the hell away from him_… but his luck, she'd probably enjoy it.

The sound of something dropping the ground interrupted Kimi's charade. Syaoran looked on the ground to see to large smoothie cups, scattered onto the floor with creamy pink liquid spilling out of them. Syaoran locked gaze with a pair of shocked and _angry_ emerald eyes.

"Sakura…" he gulped.

Kimi narrowed her eyes before brightening up in recognition. " Kinomoto! The rejection Queen?" She laughed. " Still scouting to break peoples hearts?" She jabbered on as she touch seductively on Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran would have ripped her arms right off of him, but he was dumbfounded when Sakura's emerald eyes suddenly lost all colour and turned completely black.

'_Look at that whore, hanging off your man.'_

"Kimi Usai." Sakura whispered bitterly. " Get your hands _off of him_."

Kimi's blue eyes widen. " Oh don't tell me that this gorgeous man belongs to you Kinomoto. I thought your heart was set on your _imaginary heart-throb _in Hong Kong." she added dramatically, completely oblivious to Sakura's physical changes.

"_That **IS **him."_

'_I think you should teach that bitch a lesson…"_

Sakura's tone suddenly began to lower. Syaoran watched in horror as the ends of her hair, began to grow longer and darken as if they were burning. Syaoran pushed Kimi off of him and began to walk over him, but Kimi latched onto his arms again

"Is that so?" Kimi whispered bitterly. " And what would he say, if he knew how many hearts you played with and shattered, just to satisfy your _broken heart_." She put her head on his arm, batting her fake eyelashes.

'_You have the strength… You could easily kill her…"_

"Bitch!" Sakura snarled.

"Ooh these grapes are sour." She waved dramatically but then a sly, mean smirk stretched its way onto her face.

" _Too bad I'm going to take him from you."_

Sound left Sakura's ears. Time seemed to stop and the everything froze in place. The only sound Sakura could hear was the sound of her blood boiling and her racing heart.

'_Kill her.'_

Syaoran blinked for a second and then he heard the sound of startling cry, as Kimi was whisked into air and flew straight into the mall's fountain. A loud splash echoed throughout the mall and everyone's head turned to the girl crawling out the fountain.

"_You stupid Bitch_!" She spat. Her clothes were drenched and stuck to her skin, her hair stuck to the side of her face, as her mascara marked down her face in long thick black streaks.

"I was joking!"

Everything got louder and Syaoran ran over to Sakura, twisting her arm to turn so he could face the monster. But instead he came across wide, terrified emerald eyes, filling with tears. Syaoran let go of her arm and Sakura backed up, looking back at the fountain terrified.

"_What have I done?…" _Sakura whispered.

Sakura backed up as she saw Mall security walking over to Kimi as she screamed loud obscurities and pointed into Sakura's direction. Sakura turned and began to ran. Syaoran cursed and tried running after her, pushing his way through the bustling crowd.

He jumped over on the tables on the food court landing on someone's meal. The people protested while others just stared in awe. Syaoran turned his head seeing Sakura's auburn head disappearing down one of the hallways.

Syaoran jumped onto the escalator railing and ran up it, not really caring about the lines of Mall Security charging at him and the gawking eyes of pedestrians. With another swift jump he landed down in the midst of another hustling crowd. His eyes peered around him trying to lock on the correct direction. He ran down the middle hallway, above to where Sakura ran. He came to another ascending escalator and instead taking the escalator, he jumped off the first floor completely landing in front where his senses were beckoning him-

_The washrooms._

* * *

Sakura splashed some more water onto her face, trying to calm her nerves. '_How on earth did I do that? I don't have the strength to pick up a full grown human, non or less throw them about fifteen feet in the air._' More tears ran down her face as she continued to splash more and more freezing cold water upon her skin. '_And why am so angry_?' She was still trembling and she had every urge to return to the _drowning rat _to finish the job. But this wasn't her. Sakura Kinomoto would never think that way. 

_Never._

But why now? Has it been because of all the death around her? _Has it made her cold? _Losing her father was _very_ hard upon her. Apart of her life was once again ripped out of her bare hands, never to come in contact ever again. She never even got to tell him her deepest secrets. He would never be there to hold her hand and give her support and recognize her inner strengths. She would never have him there to give her away on her wedding day. More tears escaped her eyes as she collapsed onto the tiled floor. He would never be able to see his _grandchildren_.

If she lives long enough to procreate them.

_And Touya_. He was still there after father died, not really awake and talking, but he was there when she needed to talk. And he would listen…. He really had nothing else to do… but slowly waste away. She missed the stupid fights they got into. She missed the remarks and teasing. She missed his over-protectiveness too. Of course he got on her nerves all the time. He was her big brother. But seeing him lying in that hospital bed, day after day. Month after month. It was heart breaking. She could hardly look upon him as her brother anymore. But now, he's gone too.

Why was everyone she loved disappearing on her? Why were the gods desperately trying to destroy her life?

A loud thumping on the door, cause Sakura to look up. The water was still running and began to over flow unto the floor. Sakura wiped the tears with back of her hand as the knocking persisted and got desperate.

"_Sakura_!"

She stood up and turned off the taps. She walked over to the door and pressed her back to it, making sure he wouldn't go breaking it down.

He was another reason her thoughts were occupied. **She loved him**. Every part of him. But he had changed… _more than she could ever imagine_. I mean come on…. He is a _vampire_. The very creature that she hid under the blanket when watching those cheesy scary movie. He was of course nothing like those stupid movies and he was nowhere near scary. And strangely she loved him this way. He was mysterious, but alluring. His presence was so powerful, she had to cross her legs, to control her raging hormones. Most of the time she just wanted to make his babies.

Well more of the process of making babies. She dwelled more on that. After all she was a virgin. She was well educated, but her curiosity was a plague to her. She had caught Eriol and Tomoyo doing it number of occasions. One time she just sat down and watched the whole show. Then she would go crawl into her bed and imagine the whole thing over again… but this time mixing the roles.

But now Syaoran was here and she knew what she wanted. Could she do it? Was she being a prude by looking upon Syaoran differently? She knew he wasn't a monster… but somehow she felt… inexperienced.

"_Sakura open the bathroom door!" _He banged ruthlessly again.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting her aura loose, it seeped through the thick plywood door that separated their bodies from interlocking. The moment her aura came near him, his aura loosened and rubbed soothingly around hers. Sakura shuddered as his aura seeped through hers and wrapped protectively around her trembling body.

He was still the same. His heart. His aura. He was still Syaoran.

_He was her Superman._

"Its okay Sakura." His voice was soft and comforting. " Everything is okay."

She smiled softly as his aura's arms rubbed her arms, and her back, relaxing her tense muscles. Her heart quickened as she turned pressing her front, to the door. Her aura heightened and warmed, while it wrapped around him. She heard a staggering moan from the other side of the door and her embrace was returned with much more intensity. She felt her breath quicken and slip through her mouth in pants. She closed her eyes as his aura swept and ploughed hungrily through her body.

Her eyes fluttered as she imagined his calloused hands running warmly across her heated bare skin. Cupping her flesh. Tasting her with his lips and breathing all of her in. She threw back her head and moaned, and she distinctively heard the same noise outside. Her nails dug into the wood ass he pushed down the urge to rip the door off its hinges and jump on him.

Her eyes widen. _What was she doing? Why? Why? Was she thinking this way?_ She pulled away from the door, trembling in fear. What made her think this way. Was something different-

'_You know there is something different. Something given to you.'_

Sakura looked into the mirror. The lights in the bathroom flickered erratically as Sakura witness the metamorphosis in her reflection. The green wide eyes darkened into black pools- empty and hallow. Her hair stretched past her shoulder blades and down to the middle of her back, turning a dark crimson as it leaking into her roots.

'_You need to learn not trust those who just betrayed you.'_

Sakura eyes widened as the lights stop flickering. She looked around and spotted her pink purse on the floor. She dumped the bag over the sink, letting the contents spill into the sink. Her keys, some lip gloss, and picture of Syaoran and Touya and Dad. Her keys and…

…_the pills._

She picked up the pill container and stared at it. Eriol gave her the pills for her headache this morning. They worked great, but why not give her ordinary pills? It was just a headache, something that would have gone away on its own. Plus… this pills. They were different.

'_They are your cause. They think you are weak. They think you can't handle aggravation. They gave you an easier way out.'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the pill case, confusion and betrayal whirling through her eyes. She was not weak. With this new strength, she will show them. She will show them how strong they can be.

'_Do you really need them?'_

Sakura walked over to the trash bin, before dropping the pill container into the garbage. She glared at it before closing the garbage lid with a satisfied smile.

* * *

_Syaoran was very hard._

"What the hell was that?" he hissed to himself.

Why was her aura trying to make him drop his pants, all of the sudden? She was just crying and now she wanted to- Syaoran rubbed a hand through his messy chocolate tresses. Trying to lose his train of thoughts, but currently was having some mighty difficulty, due to the _tent_ in his pants.

A woman gave him a weary eyes as Syaoran was pressed against the door. Mostly so no one could witness his groin in action. As long as he didn't start humping the door, he was okay. Besides, it wouldn't be long until the mission to launch, will fail.

Syaoran curled his hand, that was pressed against the door, into a fist. He growled loudly as he felt a new found hunger, driving his senses wild. He whispered her name with annoyance and outmost confusion. He could feel the heat of her body through the door. He could smell her scent strongly as it lured him to push more.

If he was going to die from this torture then he sure as hell was going to torture her to death too.

That was a horrible mistake in his part, as he she had caught him, hook, line and sinker. Now he had no right sense of mind left. He wasn't going to stop either.

And he was pretty sure people was staring at him.

_Damn it! _He had to stop. Just before he could pull away, she pulled away first. Her warm, aroused aura shifted and fear was only present. Syaoran was about to press further and try to comfort her, as he was confused to her sudden mood swing, but something happened.

_Her entire aura changed._

It turned cold and violent. Blackened and violently trapped him against the door. He felt it seep into him twist through his gut like a knife. He gritted his teeth in discomfort as the blackened aura grew and grew and slowly began to consume him. He felt suffocated, but his ego was _damnly_ present.

He was about to throw his angry aura back at her, but then it disappeared. Moments later the door opened, revealing a red-eyed Sakura pasting on her fake cheery smile.

Syaoran blinked, trying to sort out his thoughts. One thing he knew for sure.

_He really needed to get rid of this hard-on._

* * *

The smoke was heavy in the semi-lit bar. Loud boisterous, drunk laughter cancelled out the soft erotic singer, swaying her hypnotizing hips back and forth on stage. A lone figure sat at a table, leaning back on the chair with long legs stretched out in front of him. He tipped his head back and long gorgeous golden locks tumbled down after him. He puffed out large circular smoky clouds, adding to the dense fog in the room. His slender golden eyes stared numbly at the flood lights that spooled over his body. 

Finishing off his cigarette, he discarded it into the ash tray, before pulling out another one from his breast pocket. He reached into his tired-looking black jeans to pull out a small sliver lighter in the shape of sleek cat shape, hunched on its paws.

He flicked the light repeatedly before catching a small frame. He lit the cigarette, and continued leaning back, sending more rings of smoke to the heavens.

Suddenly someone forcefully pulled back the man's chair, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. He looked up to meat a pair of amused but stoic hazel eyes. A petite but intimidating woman stood above him, before bending down and grabbing the cigarette out of his shocked mouth.

"These things will kill you, _Panther_."

The man's broad, fuzzy gold chin stretched as a smile, roused onto his face. " Concerned _cher_?" His Cajun accent drawling out heavily.

The women crossed her legs, bathed lavishly in deep brown leather, as she sat comfortly on the chair beside his.

" Never."

Her long brown hair tumbled down to her back as she pulled out the long black chopsticks holding her hair together. Raoul, also known as the Golden Panther, stood up fixing his chair watching his partner extinguish his last cigarette into the silver ashtray. He turned his chair around so the backing was faced towards her and sat down, straddling the sides of it and resting his head and arms on the chair's back.

"'Ave you finally welcomed Raoul's roguishly handsome physique or are ya 'ere only on business, again?" He drawled out.

Her stoic hazel eyes flashed with amusement, but her lips only twitched to the side for a brief moment.

"What do you think?" She pulled out a thick black folder out from her deep red jacket. Raoul eyes lightened as she purposely flashed him her hidden dagger dangerously. She dropped the folder onto the table, as it landed loudly and shaking the small wooden table.

"C'mon _cher_. You sure you don wanna _dance_ t'night?"

"Your latest mission is slacking. The elders advised I gave you, quote on quote, '_some persuasion_."

"You can persuade me on any tin' cher. But I expect a…small show." His eyes glittered playfully as he watched her jaw tightened.

"Want me to show you my dagger?"

"I've seen it already _cher_, I want to see something more…" his eyes landed on her long slender legs. " … _persuasive_."

Hawkeye's lips formed a long straight line before getting out of her seat. She hit the black folder with her slender hand.

"Get it done. Lucius is making too much of a mess. He must be silenced. Or you _will_ be."

"I love that naughty talk _bo_."

Hawkeye walked out of his sight before yelling. " Merry Christmas Raoul."

* * *

Raoul walked into the elevator that was occupied by a young mother and her son. Raoul pushed his floor number button, before closing the door. His jacket was off and he was in a black sleeveless tank top, revealing his muscular shoulders and tattooed arm. The little boy the elevator looked passionately at the roaring panther on his arm, finished with a roman numeral of the number _eight_. 

"That's a snazzy tattoo you got Mister." The boy announced loudly.

Raoul turned to look down on the petite boy. " Tis it now?"

The mother just shook her head uncertainly before putting her hand on her shoulders. " Sorry sir," She whispered. Raoul gave her a handsome warm smile, that brought a pink blush to her young face.

"My son is just excited about Christmas."

"Is' he now?" Raoul charmed again. He went down on his knees to look the boy in the eye. " Seen' Santa yet?"

The boy smiled boyishly. " Yeah!" He exclaimed. " I asked Santa for a red fire truck!"

"'Av ya been a good boy this year?"

"Yeah I have!"

"Din' Santa will surely get ya yer, fire truck." He smiled as he ruffled the boys, dark hair playfully.

He stood up as the doors open. Giving the mother another charming smile. " Merry Christmas _cher_," She blushed again and the elevator doors closed as he turned to walk down the hallway.

He paused at the end of the hallway, around the door that read '509'. He slipped his key into the lock, holing both is dark black coat and black file folder in the other hand. As he turned the key, he pushed the door open with his big black boots, walking inside.

He threw his coat on the near by chair, before walking over to the mini-bar and pulling out a bottle of whisky. He filled up a glass and turned on the radio.

"- _five were killed, and three were sent to the hospital in serious injuries. A man who witnessed the attack, said that the two suspects were almost 'inhuman'. Police are still trying to find more information on the suspects whereabouts."_

Raoul drank down his whisky. " Like dat'll do any good." He whispered.

He poured himself another glass before walking over to his side table and dumping the black folder out. Brown folders wired together dropped out, along with a red package, ornamented with a golden ribbon. Raoul stared hesitantly at the package before picking it up. He put his whisky on the table before flipping the silver card over.

_Merry Christmas,_

_You stupid git._

_Love,_

_Sophie (A.K.A Hawkeye)_

_No peeking…._

"_Cher…" _he whispered, obviously touched. He looked at the clock, that blinked the digits of quarter to twelve. She smiled playfully before plopping down carelessly into one of the chairs, pulling at the golden bow.

"Mornin' is close enough." he murmured.

Soft Christmas music from the radio lulled him to excitement as he ripped the red packaging apart. He rubbed his rough chin, before unravelling a pair of brown of silk. Hidden in its depths, was a thick leather plate with an embroidered golden panther attached to long leather strands. He grinned knowing exactly what it was for.

He stood up, almost running to his coat, before pulling out his long dagger. He took his new gift and strapped it tightly to the daggers sheath. He smiled as he looked down his assigned weapon with _his_ symbolic symbol adorning it beautifully. He felt some salty tears gather in his yes. " You shouldn't 'ave _cher_…"

He placed the dagger onto the chair's cushion before walking back over to the kitchen, pouring him another glass of whisky, a goofy grin adorned on is face.

"_You better watch out._

_You better not cry."_

As Raoul downed that glass, a sudden black shadow flew passed his window, reflecting on the carpeted floor. Raoul paused in his drink as he stared at the window cautiously.

"_You better not pout._

_I'm telling you why._

_Santa Clause is coming, to town."_

He reached over, turning off the radio slowly. He put his glass down on the counter and slowly walked over to the window.

"_He sees you when you're sleeping."_

"_He knows when your awake."_

Raoul glanced back to radio, noticing the radio was turned off. He glanced back to the open window where the melodious singing was coming from. A slender shadow floated down on top of the balcony railing.

"_He knows when you've been bad or good."_

"_So be good, for goodness sake."_

There standing on the balcony was a slender woman with dark hair past her shoulders. It danced a mesmerizing sway on the winds breeze. Her long eye lashes were painted against her pale skin. Her pale lips opened wide as her vocal cords turned the night cold and still.

Raoul crossed his arms to his chest, giving the girl and scrutinizing glance. " If I'd known better, _cher_. I'd say you were an angel." He watched as her eyes opened, revealing deep empty _black_ eyes. He frowned.

"But last time I checked, angels 'ad no _black wings_."

The girls empty eyes stared him down as she stretched out her black water coloured wings. They glowed before disappearing, breaking into smaller black feathers. She jumped down from the railing and started to walk towards him predatorily.

"Sorry _cher_, vampires can't enter unless they are invited-"

His eyes widened as the girl walked into his room, her white gown blowing softly against her skin.

"Raoul Morte. Class _Eight_ Demon Hunter. Code Name: '_Panther_." She whispered darkly.

Raoul backed up slowly glancing at his gleaming dagger on the cushion. The young girl's eyes caught his glance and glared. " You'll be dead before you even reach it." Her hand glowed and a long pink staff emerged from it with a golden star, surrounded by a golden circle.

"Sorcery? Dey send a corrupted sorceress to _assassinate _me?" He chuckled incredulously.

The girl turned her head to the side, her black eyes still wide. " I though you said I was an angel?"

Raoul dodged for his dagger. The moment his hands grasped the handle he heard the girls powerful command.

"_Wood!"_

Raoul suddenly felt something twist around his ankle, lifting him off the ground. He looked up watching vines wrap and constrict themselves around his leg. Another vine slipped around his torso as more wrapped around his neck and arms, trapping him tightly in wall of vines.

He was hanging upside down, as he attempted to slice through the cage of vines. Every time her cut the vines grew back and became tighter and tighter. All the blood was going to his head and he started angrily at the emotionless angel in front of him.

"You can take me out cher, but another will replace me." He snarled. " We will hunt you down and your vampire friends, and destroy you all."

"Not unless I kill you all first." She whispered darkly. " Wood… _finish him_." She commanded.

'_No mistress."_

Raoul's golden eyes widened as he searched for where the small voice was coming from.

"Obey your master and do it."

"_Mistress please-'_

"**DO IT!" **she yelled.

"…_As you wish."_

The clock struck twelve and silence filled the air as the clock sang dully. As the vines tightened, causing the Demon hunter to struggle with air, large long thorns suddenly protruded out of the vines, impaling the demon hunters body. His gasping soon was silenced as the only sound was heard was the blood dripping from his lifeless body.

The vines disappeared, dropping the bloody body to the floor. His wide golden eyes dulled as they stared listlessly into the ceiling, his hands still gripped his dagger's sheath with golden panther strapped to its hallow shell. Blood spilled from the gaping holes in his body and spilled into the carpeted floor.

The black winged angel was gone, leaving only a few black feathers scattered in front of the open balcony window. The whisky lay cracked on the floor, spilling its contents into the beige carpet floor .

The file folders were scattered onto the floor, blood stained their pages as the wind blew the papers aimlessly around the room. One paper landed besides Raoul Morte's bloody body. A case file for that was for his next hunt.

'_Case File #4097:'_

'_Kinomoto, Sakura.'_

'_Course of action: Must be eliminated'_

* * *

**A/N:** _I know. You all hate me! _But woot! I got the Demon Hunter's in there! Took me long enough! And some sleezy Cajun!

_Rest in peace Raoul._

Now... I wonder what could happen next?_ evil smirk_

_Remember to Review!_

**-Cerridwen**


	9. Game Part Two

**Note from Authoress:** Oh my_ freakin'_ god. I'm so sick! And my stupid computer kept deleting my work. If I could yell. I would be screaming right now. But I currently don't a voice.

It took my longer to update than I expected, I wasn't expecting to be sick this long... and I just sneezed all over computer screen.. _Absoluely lovely..._

This chapter doesn't have much action it. It has_ gore_. But not crazy vampire Syaoran action, that I know you all love. But believe me when I say, I will definitly make it up to you guys in the next chapter.

_You'll see what I mean._

Enjoy.

-**Cerridwen**

* * *

Chapter Nine: "_Game" _Part Two

Syaoran stifled an annoyed groan as the sunlight, beamed down onto his face. He turned over on the not-so comfy couch, and buried his unruly, disarrayed locks in a pillow. He pulled the soft fleece blanket back over the top his head, to block out the sun sinful rays. As he was just about fall back into slumber land, he was jolted awake again by a parade of marching footsteps upstairs. Soon they stopped and began to sneak downstairs. He heard a soft whisper and a feminine giggle as the soft footstep approached him.

"Quiet Tomoyo love, you'll wake the sleeping monster."

"Be nice now." she whispered in husky voice.

Syaoran, who face still remained face down in the pillow, allowed his ears to adjust to the sounds around him. He heard another giggle as the kitchen door squeaked open. "How well do vampires sleep?" hushed Tomoyo.

"Don't know. Despite their remarkable hearing, I've never really studied into their sleeping patterns. Wasn't exactly my main priority you know. But I figure, they don't sleep much, being hunters of the night and all."

'_Superstitious, stereotypical prick-'_

"I thought vampires sleep in coffins."

'_Oh for god sakes…'_

"That's what they said in the movies, love. Real vampires can sleep just regular humans, although they don't need it."

The fridge door closed and the sound of a rattling can echoed in the kitchen. Tomoyo hushed and giggled at the same time. Syaoran, poked his head up slightly, narrowing his groggy amber eyes. '_That rattling sound….sounded a lot like a whip-cream can…What on earth do they want with a whip cream can….?'_

'_They better not be doing what I think they're doing…. '_

The sound stopped and then footsteps began to silently creep towards his 'sleeping' form, splayed out on the couch. Eriol softly peeled the soft blanket from Syaoran's form. Syaoran attempted to stifle a growl in pure irritation.

"Is he asleep?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Not for long." Eriol chuckled evilly before shaking the can again. '_Not exactly what I had in mind, but I sure as hell don't want them to do **that** either._' Before Eriol could tip the can above Syaoran's shirtless back, Syaoran, who's face was still head first into the pillow, growled and his hand shot up grasping Eriol's wrist threateningly.

"Try it and _die_." he warned.

Tomoyo squeaked in surprise at how fast Syaoran's reflexes were. Eriol too was a tad dumbstruck, also disappointed he failed at his little 'wake-up' call. But soon enough, a sly smile stretched over on Eriol's face.

"Hmmm. Syaoran was an early riser, I guess the 'monster' is not."

"Don't fuck with me, _four eyes_."

But Eriol did not heed Syaoran's last and _final_ warning, as he pressed down on the nozzle spraying, creamy white whip-cream all over Syaoran's upper back and neck. Syaoran's hands were still latched firmly and solidly around Eriol's wrist. The muscles on his bare back tensed as he felt the cold substance, slide onto his skin. Soon Syaoran's body begin to tremble slightly.

Eriol, lost determination in trying to free his hand from the vampires, cold, dead grip, but he couldn't help but make the matter worse for him. And by _him_- He meant himself.

"Are you crying monster? Well. This was unexpected. Here, I will clean it up for you" He turned his head and flash Tomoyo a playful wink. " Tomoyo love, be a dear and wake Sakura and tell her, her _breakfast_ is ready."

Before Tomoyo could move, Syaoran shot up furiously, before throwing Eriol roughly to the ground. "You son of BITCH!" He hollered before jumping on top of Eriol's fallen form and attempted to decimate the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Syaoran's angry eyes than shot to Tomoyo's figure.

"_Tomoyo! You **dare** move a fucking muscle and I'll_-" His sentence was cut short as Eriol had knocked his fist into the side of Syaoran's face.

"Don't talk to _my_ woman that way!"

Syaoran clenched his jaw as he wiped the whip cream off his shoulders, with one of his hands, then slapped it hard onto Eriol's face, smearing it.

"Jackass! I'll wake Sakura myself!"

He stood up then stomped noisily past Tomoyo. But Eriol sat up, wiping the substance off his face and continued to smirk maliciously.

"_Breakfast _in bed now? Or is it going to be _your_ breakfast_, monster_."

Syaoran whipped around, and pried the metal whip-cream can out of Tomoyo's hands, before whipping it mercilessly in the direction of Eriol's head. Eriol ducked, causing the metal canister smash into one of the Kinomoto's cherished vases.

As Syaoran muttered some nasty incoherent curses, as he stomped up the stairs, Tomoyo glanced to the wall were two single pictures of Sakura's parents hung memorably. She mouthed a deep apology to them before grabbing a wet dish cloth to clean up the mess on the couch.

* * *

Sakura sat up straight after being woken, once again, by _something_ breaking. She blinked and rubbed her tired eyes. She glanced over onto the bed, where a giant lion was sprawled out onto her bed, back legs in the air and front paws curled into his chest. Sakura smiled and reached down rubbing he side of Keroberus's ears. The large golden cat purred but his golden eyes admonished irritation as he stared at her upside down.

"It's Christmas day, for _crying out loud_." He growled. " Why can't they just behave _civilly_ for once?" He rubbed his cheeks against Sakura's hand briefly before noticing, small specks of blood in her white night gown.

"Sakura…" he turned his head to the side, and she gave him a questioning look. "Did you cut yourself again?"

She looked down on her white apparel, stretching the fabric with her fingers. She stared at it with befuddlement, trying to find the word and the answer to his question. She felt that headache again and she blanked out briefly.

"Last night, one of my wounds broke open again." She whispered, in a mono-toned trance. " I woke up in the middle of the night and cleaned it off. I guess I didn't get it all."

Keroberus flipped over back onto his side, before staring into Sakura's blank eyes. "How coming you didn't wake me?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, trying to find a change in her appearance.

She stood up from the bed and peeled her nightgown off in front of him. Kero, being a some-what, dignified being, turned to glance out the window, instead of his mistress naked body.

"You looked tired. I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, it was nothing drastic." she continued in the emotionless voice as she pulled some track pants on and plain green t-shirt. Keroberus's gaze was on her again, he briefly caught the red swollen bite marks on her neck, before she flicked her auburn locks back. She then stopped as if something caught her attention at the desk . She whipped her head around, with her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Did you sleep well, Kero?" she smiled cheerfully.

Kero closed his eyes, shaking the suspicion and assumptions out his head. He stood up on her bed and arched his back, digging his claws into the blankets and mattress. He then stretched out his forepaws wiggling his behind high up in the air. He opened his jaws, exposing the massive sharp teeth along with his wide, rough tongue.

"I slept like a rock! I've never slept that way before." he blinked his golden eyes as they stared off into the distance. " Well, there was this one time Clow Reed used the _Sleep _Card on me so he could-"

He was interrupted as Sakura knocked over one of her books on her desk. She turned around sheepishly smiling and almost…nervously. She picked up the blood splattered night gown from the floor, before throwing it into the laundry basket, closing the lid sharply.

"I have to pee!" She announced when she grabbed the door and whipped it open impatiently. She jumped back in fright as Syaoran stood there, completely shirtless with his eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.

"Syaoran don't scare me like that!" She said holding a hand up to her heart as she calmed it pace, a tried to avoid his penetrating amber gaze.

"_Oy! Brat_!" Kero bellowed. " Put a shirt on! For Crying out loud! No one needs to see your _manly pecks_!"

Syaoran's eyes left Sakura's nervous gaze, and glanced at the annoyed animal, sitting on her bed. "Jealous fur ball?" Syaoran sneered.

Sakura could not understand why, but she desperately needed to get out of the room. She squished by Syaoran who turned to look at her. She shot him quick smile and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Syaoran's eyes watched her disappear behind the closing bathroom door. He turned his head back to Kero, who glared at him expectedly. Syaoran walked into the room and to her desk where the fallen book was. He picked it up and put it back on the shelf, upright. His eyes glanced to the small familiar teddy bear on the desk, staring back at him with its black eyes. Syaoran picked it up examining the stitch work, and was surprised to see it still in good condition.

"Did she sleep well?" Syaoran whispered. There was small pause before Kero answered.

"Seems like it. She said she had to wake up and go to the bathroom because one of her wounds broke open. But other than that, she looks well rested." Kero yawned.

Syaoran put the bear back on the desk and looked out window, admiring the white blanket that covered the ground, trees and rooftops.

"Though…" Kero interrupted again "She seems to be…really fidgety this morning. More than usual."

Syaoran closed his eyes briefly as Kero peered at him strangely. Syaoran turned around, leaning against the windowsill, with his muscular arms taking all the weight as his calloused hands gripped the frames edge. He stretched out his long lean jean legs, crossing his bare feet before opening his unreadable amber eyes.

"Tomoyo has chocolate snacks downstairs. Spinel is awake and he's already at them." He announced randomly in a quieter tone.

Syaoran watched in amusement as Keroberus's golden eyes widened. Kero then jumped carelessly off the bed, his nails scratching the slippery hardwood floor. He bolted out the bedroom door, and skidded down the hallway towards the stairs.

Syaoran closed his eyes again before a strong scent hit his senses. He looked around, smelling the sweet intoxicating smell. Although the smell was old. It was familiar, yet, at the same time, it was not. He walked back over to the desk as the scent got stronger. He pulled open the desk drawer, noticing the scattered Clow Cards. The scent got stronger.

He scattered the cards even more as she searched for the intoxicating smell. He's hands brushed over one card and he found himself bringing it up to eye level. He turned the card over revealing the harmonious Wood Card. There on the card was small dark dot smeared on the cars surface. He narrowed his eyes acknowledging what the substance was. Being a vampire had its quirks after all, and if one thing they knew how to smell out, it was _blood_.

_Fresh or old._

He scratched one of his large fingers over the small mark, before bringing his fingers below his nose. It wasn't fresh, but it wasn't exactly old either.

It was about less than five hours old, he guessed.

Well Sakura did reopen her wounds last night, that would make perfect logical sense to the age of it. But _why _would she touch the Clow Cards? That seemed quite odd to him. He smelled his finger again, before leaning back, staring at with a muddled look.

It had a very musky smell…almost _masculine_.

He dropped the card back into the drawer as Sakura walked in, feeling refreshed. She looked up, surprised to seem him still there. " What's up?" she asked.

Syaoran blinked, looking back to the drawer then back at her. He shook his head before walking past her.

"Forget it. Lets go open some Christmas gifts."

Sakura watched his bare muscular back disappear down the stairs. Sakura confusingly stared back at the desk drawer. She put her hand to her head, as she felt the familiar ache. She closed her eyes, shaking the pain off. Her emerald eyes opened again, and their hue darkened quickly. She walked over to the open drawer and slammed it close, mercilessly. Her black eyes looked back at the stairwell, before they narrowed dangerously.

"_Curiosity killed the cat."_

* * *

The rest of the morning was quite eventful. Everyone was huddled around the decorated evergreen tree, passing around brightly covered packages, adorned with colourful ribbons. Soon all the gifts were stripped from their barriers, and the brightly covered remains were scattered all over the floor and sofa seats. Tomoyo and Eriol shared small kisses after Eriol had given her a small gold ring with polar diamonds circling a clean cut amethyst. Tomoyo had bought him some rare, almost ancient, volumes and texts all on magic and spells.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Eriol whispered as he marvelled the condition they were in and the old inked scriptures written on the aged pages. Tomoyo took a sip of her coffee, gleaming with joy as she watched Eriol's eyes light up like a small boy getting a puppy. She swallowed the small slip, before licking her lips and placing the mug down on the table.

"You know my Mother. She has all these connections. She told me about someone who collected antiques and old scriptures. He owns a shop in Kyoto. He wasn't really planning to sell them, but I managed to barter quite a deal out of him." she boasted.

"Probably black-mailed him." snorted Syaoran which cause Tomoyo to give him a playful slap on the arm.

Syaoran was dressed in his new outfit that Tomoyo 'demanded' he had to wear. How she managed to make something so fast, baffled him completely. But he was talking about Tomoyo. If there ever was a woman who do the impossible, it was her.

He really didn't mind the outfit. In fact he really liked it, but he wasn't about to tell that to her. He could also tell Sakura liked for eyes still remained _ogling his bod_.

He tried not laugh every time he glanced back at her, and she was caught staring, she'd quickly blush and turn away. Tomoyo caught her a few times as well.

Sakura drank her coffee as she tried to concentrate at Tomoyo's gift that was still wrapped, sitting on her lap. But her body betrayed her power and she continually glanced at the roguishly handsome vampire, sitting on her sofa.

She tried her best not to drool. He was wearing a deep jungle green suede, short sleeved, dress shirt, that defined his muscles perfectly. He left most of the front buttons undone, exposing his most of his godly chest. He had dark black pants that had silver chains hanging from the belt loops. The outfit looked perfect with Sakura's gift. Sakura had given him a silver chain that had a calligraphic 'S' in the middle, that took form of a dragon, holding emerald jewel.

"Sakura! Stop sizing up your man and start ripping off that wrapping paper!" Tomoyo hollered playfully.

Syaoran had his chin resting on his the top of his fist, as he was sprawled lazily against the couch cushions. His socked feet, to much of Eriol's displeasure, were crossed on the coffee table. His amber eye twinkled in mirth as he glanced at Sakura's blushing face. He brought his pigs blood mug up to his lips, giving Sakura a flirtatious wink.

"Yeah Sakura! Hurry up, or I will open the gift from Syaoran." Eriol smirked.

Sakura's eye widened. " You bought me a present? When? How?" she asked. Syaoran just shook his head lightly. " You'll find out after you open Tomoyo's and for gods sake do it soon before she gives birth to a cow."

"Hey!" Tomoyo glared at Syaoran and Eriol picked up a wad of wrapping paper and threw out Syaoran's face. The ball bounced off Syaoran's head and flipped into the hallway. Syaoran's eyes narrowed furiously as he sucked at his straw, before picking the straw up with his teeth and blowing out it contents into Eriol's face.

Eriol froze. " Oh…. That's_… vile_."

Kero who was hit by the wad of wrapping paper, got up on all fours and stepped into the middle of the glaring match between the two men. "Enough already! Do I have to give you two a time out?" Kero sniffed as Eriol wiped the sticky pigs blood off the side of his face. Kero scrunched up his nose.

"Eriol. You smell like a slaughtered pig."

"_Quiet."_

Sakura squealed with happiness as she embraced Tomoyo. Sakura picked up a pale pink, silky fabric from the box. " Oh Tomoyo its gorgeous!" She stood up, allowing the dress to fall to her knees. She pressed it to her chest and twirled. Tomoyo caught , this time, Syaoran ogling.

"I'm not wearing it now, though." Sakura smiled as she sat down onto the couch, placing the dress neatly back into the box. Tomoyo smiled. " I know that. Its too cold. You'd freeze. But…" She leaned over to Sakura and whispered into her ear.

"It would make a wonderful _first-date _dress." Tomoyo winked before glancing at Syaoran, who was once again in glaring match with Eriol.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura blushed, hiding her face.

Tomoyo patted her shoulder and stood up. " Boys!" Both bickering males turned their heads as Tomoyo crossed her arms. " Enough!" Syaoran sunk back into his seat.

" Syaoran, you can give Sakura, her gift now."

Syaoran leaned over pulling out a large long pink box, dressed in a white ribbon. Sakura stared at it with large eyes, before taking it from Syaoran's hand.

"_What on earth..." _Syaoran heard her mumble.

"Before you open it." Eriol declared as he cleared his throat." I will have you know, that with out me Syaoran would have never had gotten you anything due to his infallible declarations."

"I believe we call that _anal_, love." Tomoyo cooed as she pat Eriol's arm. Syaoran gave them both a nasty glare.

"Anyways," Eriol continued as he finished off his morning coffee. " Syaoran and I both agreed-"

"_Remarkable_. You two actually agreed on something?" Kero whispered sarcastically.

" -Due to the explanatory events that have happened the passed few days, we want you to be protected. Syaoran nor I can't always be there for you and we believe this will do justice for its purpose."

Sakura blinked like always trying to decipher Eriol's heavy vocabulary. Instead she obliged to her curiosity and unwrapped the elongated box. The box was a long black leather case, lambs skin if you must know. Her long fingers ran over the gold engraving that spelled out '_Sakura_.' Next to the engraving, the lambs skin, was carved with oriental flowers, that were only visible to the touch. In the front was a gold metal clasp, in the shape of a cherry blossom flower.

Excitement boiled in her blood as she flipped op the golden hatch revealing a long katana. Sakura's nearly stopped breathing as she picked up the sword. On the swords hilt, it was lavished tightly with a dark leather with embroidered, pink oriental flowers and the pink outline of a dragon. The katana's sheath was very close the same except it had a gold cherry blossom flower where the hilt and the sheath met. Long strands of thin and fine red string wrapped around the sheath, where it dangled a jade stone, carved into the shape of a flower.

"There are times when you won't have enough time to summon the Sword card. This is going to be an extra security. Plus, its very fashionable." Syaoran announced as he leaned over to Sakura who was still in shock. She blinked and looked up at Syaoran, tears forming into her eyes.

"I don't… know what to say." she began to blubber. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. " Thank you."

As she pulled away, she dried her tears with back of her hand. Sakura pulled the sheath off the sword slowly. She was dazzled and in awe as the sheath pulled away revealing the metal blade underneath it. She admired how the light reflected against it, and the way it hummed as she raised into the sky. She stood up swaying the blade back and forth, hearing the swords phallic and deadly whisper.

The sword whizzed over Syaoran's head as Sakura got carried away to the humming. " Okay. Mind you, I will take it away from you if you _jab_ me with it." Syaoran hissed.

Sakura giggled and sat down before sliding it back into the sheath once. The blade shrieked as it went back inside.

"I will have to give lessons on how to use it. Its not a normal sword. It requires quick and agile movements to fulfil its purpose. And because its long you'll have to learn how to compensate with its distance." Syaoran whispered.

"Yes. Yes. Are we finished staring at the shiny sword? _I'm hungry!" _Kero announced loudly.

Before anyone could give the cat a witty come back, Tomoyo called from the kitchen announcing breakfast was ready. Kero did not need to be told twice. He skipped and bounded into the kitchen like a puppy wanting a treat. Eriol soon stood up, putting all the loose paper into a garbage bag. He walked over into the kitchen with the bag slung over his shoulder.

Syaoran stood up and turned the television on, before following Eriol to the kitchen. Sakura stood up and was about to follow until she heard the latest news announcing on the television her head whipped around to the screen as she watched an image of a body being pulled out of an apartment complex, covered in a bloody white sheet.

" _-Raoul Monte's body was found in his apartment home, brutally stabbed to death. So far, there have been no witnesses, even his neighbours didn't hear anything of a yell or a struggle. One of Raouls acquaintances was going to visit him early in the morning to celebrate Christmas, where she found Raouls body brutally stabbed and strangled earlier in the morning. There has been no sign of suspects-"_

"Sakura?" Syaoran called to her as she stared at the television in a trance like state.

Sakura jumped and turned to Syaoran. " Sorry." She smiled "I just was watching the news." She closed her eyes as she walked by Syaoran. " Isn't horrible Syaoran? Someone was murdered last night."

She pat his shoulder soothing before walking into the kitchen. Syaoran watched her leave the room and then looked towards the screen. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_That's funny, I don't recall it saying anything when the murder took place." _

* * *

"_Did you collect all the data concerning Raoul's mission, Hawkeye?"_

Sophie leaned back on the black leather chair, swigging back another glass of alcohol. The ice clattered noisily in the glass as her hazel eyes stared solemnly at it. "Yes sir. I retrieved all of his documents and identification"

"_Good. Proceed with them and pass the files down to Gator."_

"I will sir."

"_What information have you found out about Panther's death."_

Sophie began to pour more alcohol into the glass. " Well he wasn't killed by a _vampire_ that's for sure. My haunches that case file #4097 caught on and delivered her message _early_."

"_Any supporting evidence?"_

"His wounds, first of all are small but deep. He could have survived if one didn't penetrate his main artery leaving him to die of suffocation. The wounds were all perfected almost as if he was attacked by thorns."

"_No weapon."_

"Not a physical one anyway. Subject #4097 is a sorceress. She pulled a _Houdini_, and strangled him to death with ropes of thorns. The strangle marks were clearly visible on his skin."

"_If she caught onto Raoul so fast, then she is bound to go after the rest. Put everyone on high alert."_

"I will sir."

"_And Sophie, I know you cared for him. But don't let your feelings get in the way of your job. Understood?"_

Sophie licked her dry lips before closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Understood sir."

She pressed down on the intercom button, closing the conversation. She drank the last bit of her drink before staring into the crystal glass. " _Raoul, you stupid bastard_." She whispered angrily as tears began to gush down the sides of her pale flawless cheeks.

She threw the glass harshly against the wall as it shattered, and the empty alcohol bottle soon joined its demise shortly after wards. She cupped her face in her hands before being swallowed in the sounds of her own woeful sobbing.

* * *

Christmas Day was not a pleasant one for Hawkeye. In fact her family was murdered on the same day, it was also the same day she practically sold her soul to allegiance of the Demon Hunter Society. She was a cold, distant harsh person , and during battle, she showed no mercy.

It was only then she was assigned to case file _#1666, Katsuo, Shiro a.k.a. Lucius_, to work with the DHS's newest recruit. A Cajun, who pulled off a Class _eight_ ranking on his **first** initiation. That made her bitter, even though she was one class higher than him, but it took her _seven years _to be even _qualified_ for that position.

She was determined to despise him and to stand her grounds. But the smooth talking Cajun, with the roguishly handsome physique, stepped over her boundaries. Mostly he did on purpose, to provoke her but eventually he managed to melt the frozen barrier around her heart. They had their moments- both intimate and fall outs- but they managed to put their job ahead of them.

Eventually the task was left only to Panther, and Sophie was forced to take another case file, splitting their ways.

_But now he was dead._

The wind rushed through her ears, as she sat in the driver seat of her black Ferrari, with one window down. The numbing winter air, chilled her skin but she couldn't feel it. Fresh tears gathered in her hazel eyes as she concentrated on the road ahead of her. Her leather gloved hands gripped the black steering wheel angrily. Her other hand left the steering wheel to be placed on the gear shifts.

A pale feminine hand reached over and covered Sophie's gloved ones. Sophie glanced briefly to the passenger seat, where a golden-haired blonde, with waves of curls and big blue eyes stared at Sophie worriedly. Sophie slipped her hand off the gear shift before intertwining her finger with the teens. She gave the girl a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm alright Rose."

The golden haired teen smiled sadly. " Sophie." Her Cajun accent rolling off her tongue. " Ma broher was a _coo-yon."_

Sophie smirked, recognizing the term Rose always called her brother. " Yes he was. And he died as one too."

"He wouldn't av' wanted it any udder way."

Sophie laughed as she came to stop light. She looked up to the sun, which was setting behind the vast tall buildings. She could make out the gleaming superiority of the Tokyo Tower in the distance. Snow began to softly sprinkle down from the skies again, and landed gently on the cars windshield, before shortly melting into water. The windshield wipers soon swiped the access water off the windows, as it dribbled down the sides of the black car.

Sophie switched on the headlights, as darkness approached with a fast pace. " One thing Raoul lacked at was **priority management**. He hardly ever _read_ the entire case files, nor did he reach the deadlines. The man loved to smoke and drink. And that always came fist." The traffic light turned green and Sophie moved the gear shift ass he stepped on the gas once more. " He was a brilliant fighter though. _One of kind_." She whispered.

"He'd be honoured to hear dat from your lips." Rose smiled sadly.

Sophie closed her eyes briefly before concentrating back on the road. " I know he would. The man had an _ego_." She bit her lips as she slowed down at a intersection before turning on her signal lights. " I wish I could have shown my appreciation more."

Rose looked out the fogging window as they passed the brightly lit houses and shops. " He knew don' worry. He knew." She began to draw silly shapes with her finger along the fogged glass window. "He had dis way of looking into you eyes an just bein' able at see anythin. He also 'ad a way of dropping is' _drawz_ way too often."

Sophie laughed loudly. " Yes he sure did."

* * *

It was completely nightfall when the Black Ferrari reached it's destination. The bright headlights reflect off the new fallen snow as the black car rolled into the vacant parking lot. The tires crunched against the packed snow as it pulled into a space close to the building. The car's engine was silenced as two figures walked out of the vehicle before slamming the door shut behind them.

Assuring the car was locked, Sophie looked up to the run-down apartment complex. Her breath clouded the air as Rose walked up by the cracked cement stairs.

"_What a dump!" _Exclaimed Rose. " At least ma broher had taste. Who are we see'in anyway?"

"Gator."

"Gator? Like hell he's could do da assignment any betta."

Sophie smiled quietly as she open the doors to the run-down building. Rose stepped in shortly after, kicking the snow off her black boots. Sophie glanced around noticing no elevator. She slipped her hand into her burgundy leather coat pocket, and pulled out a bright yellow folded note. She unravelled it, recognizing her rushed scribbles.

"_Stairs it is then."_

"You tink a demon hunter would av' more class." Rose mumbled as she stared down at the rusty stair steps.

"Gator is _dirt-digger_. A type of demon hunter that prefers being low-key. He gathers information that makes its way through the demon community. So really, he does all the dirty work." Sophie was a few steps in front of Rose. She too couldn't help but notice one of the pipes on the first floor was leaking from the ceiling and dripping into overflowing silver pail. " He never stays in one place."

She glanced at the crude pictures and words graphitised on the wall with colourful spray paints. " Though I have to admit,… This is the _worst_ I've seen yet."

When they reached the third, and final floor, they walked out into the musky smelling hallway. Like the stairwell, the walls were cover with graffiti. The floor was lazily carpeted with a dirty brown hue, covered with undistinguishable stains. Florescent flood lights overhead, flicker on and off continuously, while other remained dead, masking some parts of the hallway in complete darkness.

They passed a dirty man, sitting outside of a door, in filthy smelly clothing, smoking marihuana. Rose batted her hand around her face as she tried to repel the intoxicating cloud of smoke, from her face. She coughed shortly after leaving the dense fogged area. Sophie was used to it, she just briskly walked through it until she reached her destination.

She stopped at a dirty wooden door, that was rotting its way through around the bottom. Sophie peered down onto the small piece of paper, matching the numbers on the door currently in front of her_- Room 304_. She looked on the door and noticed the zero was missing but a scummy dirty outline evidently shown that it once was there.

As he went to knock on the door, a loud crash and an agonizing male scream echoed from inside the room, and out into the hall.

Rose eyes widened as she peered over her shoulder noticing the dirty man, looking their way. Sophie grabbed the door knob and turned it forcefully, only to find it locked. Another crash was heard. Sophie held out her arm, blocking off the passage way to Rose. Rose nodded and stepped away.

Sophie pulled out her long brown katana from her leather jacket, before backing slightly away from the door. She turned to the side, before pivoting her foot and giving the door a powerful side kick. The door cracked off it hinges and crumbled to the ground. As the rubble's cleared, a wave a nausea spilled into the hallway as a strong powerful smell was admitted from the room. Rose absent mindly brought her hands up to nose, repelling the smell from her senses.

"Stay here." Sophie commanded in a low whisper. Rose could only nod her head, not being able to take the smell.

Sophie stepped over the splintered rotten door, crushing pieces with her high heeled leather boots. Blood was all over the place. Splattered on the walls, dripping from the ceiling, spooling into floors tiles. She walked into the side kitchen where broken dishes and shards of glass were shattered on the floor. Bloody hand prints was smeared on the cupboards and walls surface. Pools of blood were smeared along the tiles, and more hand prints dragged along the wall. It had looked as if someone was forcefully dragged through the kitchen and into the living room.

Sophie pressed her body against one of the bloody walls, hearing a shuffling noise and muffled groaning. She peered over the side of the wall to see more blood spread along the walls and floor. Papers and files lay scattered on the floor, soaking in blood. A desk was shattered and splintered to the ground and a mangled bloody body lay in the middle with a large piece of plywood sticking out its torso.

The body was hardly distinguishable, but Sophie was presently sure in was male.

_Gator_.

The neck was arched in a weird angle as his bloody eyes stared wide to the wall. The body gasped and gurgled as blood spilled out of his gaping mouth. Sophie was about to run over to the body, until she realized there was still another presence in the room.

The figure stood over the body, cloaked in the nights shadows. The figure leaned down above the figure, before forcing their hand into the body's torso. The body moan and gurgled as more blood spooled out his mouth. A squirm-ish feeling raced down Sophie's spine as the figure pulled back their hand, pulling a bloody chunk out from the body.

The figure stood and walked back against the window, allowing the moonlight to illuminate her body. The moon beams illuminated a small feminine figure in her late teens. Long dark hair cascaded down her back, matted in dry blood. Her white skin glowed, allowing the contrast of her pale skin to clash with dark liquid, splattered over her body. Her emotionless black eyes turned to the gasping body. She walked over to the exposed neck before slamming her bare foot down hard upon it.

Sophie winced as a sickening crack echoed throughout the room and the gasping soon was silenced. Bile rushed to her throat, but she forced it back down. The grip on her katana tightened as her body began to tremble with sickening quakes. She felt a chill rise up and down her spine as she turned back to peer at the gruesome scene. She was surprised to see the bloody girl staring right back her with unreadable eyes. Sophie felt her heart stop when the girl held her arm up, that was dipped in dark blood. Blood continued to drip and from her skin as the chunk in her hand, spat out blood. The girl raised her hand almost to show Sophie what she had in her hands.

She was holding Gator's_ heart_.

As soon as the girl noticed Sophie's reaction upon realization. The girls fist tightened around the bloody object before crushing it like a sponge. It burst and more blood spattered on the walls and ceiling and onto the girls face. The girl didn't blink but dropped the organ to the ground, discarding it.

Sophie stood out and pointed her katana to the bloodied girl.

"Case File #4097 _Sakura Kinomoto_." Announced Sophie. The girl merely blinked before taking her bloody fingers to her lips and licked them hungrily.

"You killed Raoul!" Sophie spat angrily.

"I did. " Her cold deadly, monotone voice sent shivers down Sophie's spine. " I also killed _Gator, Patrick Remer. _A class eight demon hunter."

Sophie eyes widened. '_How does she know our classifications?_'

"You are _Hawkeye, Sophie Beau_. Class Nine demon hunter." A cold breeze entered the room, blowing the discarded papers around and making Sakura's dark hair dance deadly in the wind. A sinister smirk appeared on her blood stained face.

"I'm sure we will meet again."

Sophie was not about to let this monster escape. She jumped up and charged at the emotionless girl. The girl pulled out a card from her pyjama shorts, and turned it slowly revealing a picture of a woman with wings blazing with fire.

"_Fiery. Burn the place to the ground."_

As Sophie jumped in the air, readying her sword to come down onto the girls head, the girl had disappeared. The walls ignited and fire spread along the floor and furniture. The blazing fire engulfed the mangled body and devoured everything around it. Sophie backed up, her arm cover her face from the vicious flames. She coughed and looked around to the room not finding the blood covered girl. She ran out of the apartment room, dragging a startled Rose with her.

As they ran out of the building, Sophie stopped at the fire alarm and pulled it down. A shrill ring echoed into the hall way, and doors were swung open as people evacuated the premises. When Sophie and Rose got outside, they watched blazing unnatural fire consume the building in the cold winter sky. Sirens were heard in the background as the fire trucks were on their way.

Everyone failed to notice the winged figure silhouetted by the moons glow, retreating into the horizon.

Two figures sat on the rooftop not far from the apartment complex. They watched the fire consume the whole building as firefighters desperately tried to extinguish the flames.

"Well, I don't know about you, love. But I'm in the mood for roasting marshmallows." Lucius chuckled.

Mora closed her eyes, allowing the winters breeze to blow her long dark hair around. " Mommy knits in front of a roaring fire, while kitten slumbers into the endless kitty land." She hummed. Her eyes opened.

"Mommy still burns. Kitty burns. Crisp like bacon! Burn bone and flesh. Ravish and ravish." She whimpered as she rubbed her face into Lucius pant leg. "Lucius_. It hurts_."

Lucius bent down and wrapped his arms around Mora, as she hid her face. " Don't worry love. I'm just getting started."

Mora looked up at him, her white brimming with tears. " Can I play with the _kitty_ next?"

"Of course, pet. Of course."

* * *

Syaoran sat on the front porch, watching the snow fall from the sky. The night was still and bitter. He could vaguely hear the distant shrill of sirens. He brought a steamy mug of hot chocolate up to his lips.

Sure, he was a vampire. But he was allowed to eat other things. And he still loved his chocolate.

His eyes drifted to Sakura's window, briefly before looking back to the moon. He was so confused and was roused in inner turmoil. Sakura's condition was changing. Eriol nor Tomoyo couldn't sense it. But he could. He was worried about the thrall, and when Lucius was planning to make his next move. His stomach tightened.

Things were just to complicated and his feeling and concern grew rapidly everyday. Day by day apart of her was being stripped from his very eyes. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't prevent it. It was supposed to sit by and watch it. And Sakura was oblivious to it all. She mention having numerous black outs and memory lapses, but she still had no idea that there was demon growing inside her, clawing its way out.

He had seen some dark things, and he had felt the dark overwhelming power of darkness before. It's sickening. He was sure as hell, he didn't want Sakura to go through that.

And he hated keeping things from her. It tore him apart. But Eriol said the demon may react and Sakura may flee. Which would make her run right into the arms of his murderous uncle, Lucius.

He stood stretching, gulping down the last bit of his hot chocolate before walking back into the porch, ready to go back inside for bed. He was about to grab the handle when a shadow flew over head. The familiar sound of flapping winds sent a sense of panic into his blood.

He back away from the door. And pressed himself close to the wall as she peered over to the side of the house. He saw a figure with wings jump through Sakura's window.

'_Sakura?'_

He ran over to the large oak tree in front of window. He saw a bright light shine from her window. Syaoran frowned as he grabbed a tree branch. " Damn it Kero. Where are you?" Syaoran hissed as he flipped into the tree expertly.

He moved around the tree, so he was out of sight from Sakura's window, but he clearly look in. He poked his head out to see Sakura stand in front of the window, her back to Syaoran. Syaoran widened in horror as he noticed ( and could smell) Sakura's body was covered in blood. Her hair was dark and long again proving the demon was out.

Syaoran gritted his teeth, trying to find out where the hell Keroberus went off too. Kero was there. On her bed, knocked cold from the power of the _Sleep_ card. Drool poured out of Kero's jowls as he snored loudly, oblivious to blood covered, possessed girl in the room.

Sakura stripped herself from her clothes. She picked up another card.

"_Watery_, wash me clean." She whispered darkly.

The _Watery_ card obliged and glowed. Streams of water wrapped around her body, bathing her body clean._ Watery_ even swept through her bloodied clothes. Not a trace of blood was left on her.

"You did a poor job last time." The _Watery_ closed her eyes apologetically and bowed as Sakura continued her lecture.. "That nosy vampire is catching on. _Don't let it happen again_." She threatened.

As Sakura walked over to her dresser to pull out some fresh clothing, the _Watery_ spirit turned towards the window. Syaoran's amber eye widened as _Watery's_ soulless blue eyes clashed with his. She gave him a fretting look before mouthing '_Save her_.' _Watery_ then disappeared back into her card form.

Sakura felt the unmistaken feeling that some one was watching her. She whipped her head around to look out the window. Her black eyes narrowed suspiciously. As she looked outside, skimming the trees for anything watching her. She noticed a small cat, curled up on one of the oak trees branches, sleeping soundly. She closed her window tight and closed her blinds before crawling into bed.

Syaoran was on top of the roof, in a crouched position. His messy chocolate hair blowing in the night winters breeze. The glowing moon illuminated his figure as his amber eyes gleamed down angrily at Sakura's window. He slid his calloused hands through his messy hair before closing his eyes.

"_Oh fuck."_

* * *

**A/N:** Syaoran needs someone to wash out that potty mouth of his. Hee hee. I personally _love it_.

Next Chapter, the battle against _demon Sakura_ and _vampire Syaoran_ is about to start.

_Let the real game begin_.

* * *

Cajun definitions:

**broher: **brother

**coo-yon**: basically _moron, idiot, fool etc_.

**udder:** means _other_ ( Nothing to do with a cow)

**drawz**: _underwear_ or as we Newfoundlanders say '_drawers_'.

* * *

**Remember!**

Those who review and leave _juicy_ comments ( that make Cerridwen_ very_ happy) will be rewarded with a quicker update for the next chappie!

Seriously... I'm not trying to bribe you. P

**-Cerridwen**


	10. Bloody Tango

Note from Authoress: 

I love all of you guys! Your comments and reviews have been greatly appreciated! And I love your _enthusiasm!_

And to answer the most frequently asked question._ Yes._ **If **Syaoran was to drink from Sakura, everything would be fine and dandy. **BUT!** This is what makes things _interesting._

_Those who live without regrets, haven't really lived at all._

Enough of my jabbering. Enjoy chapter ten!

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

Chapter Ten: "Bloody Tango."

The morning sun's rays beamed down heavenly on Sakura's sleeping face. She groaned and rolled over trying to block out the suns rays. She wanted to return to her peaceful slumber. Just as she was about to fall back into slumber-land, a pounding headache erupted like a fire into her skull. Her head felt as if something was trying to claw its way out, and the weight increased no matter how much she tried to force the headache away. She rolled back over on her back with her hands on her head. The headache soon tapered off slowly. Sakura blinked, allowing her emerald eyes to focus. Water rushed out of her eyes from the pain that was there moments ago.

She sat up, weakly, glancing around the room. But just as her she was about to get out of her warm bed, the headache sprang back. Sakura crumbled to the ground in pain as cryptic, mind-splitting flashes skipped and pounded into her mind. Pictures of mangled bodies, sounds of screaming voices lights and colours melded into one, spinning and spinning. She rolled to her side clutching her head, and finally let out a cry of pain.

The agonizing cry, woke the large, drooling lion from its deep trance-like slumber. The cat shot up, looking at the bed in panic. "Sakura?"

And just as her name was rolled off his tongue, the headache stopped. Sakura sat up breathing heavily. Keroberus's golden eyes held concern as he stared at his shaken mistress.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura stood up, swaying a little bit from the dizziness. " I'm alright Kero." She whispered, her back still facing the concerned guardian. " I had nightmare that's all."

Kero closed his eyes, releasing a quiet sigh of relief. He momentarily stood up and stretched. " I don't know about you, but I slept like rock again."

Sakura had walked over to her dresser, slipping off her pyjama's. A dark smirk spread across her features as she slipped on a black sweater.

" You are probably exhausted. Plus I heard a good turkey dinner will do that to you." She chuckled. Her dark emerald eyes glanced at her katana blade, displayed on her dresser top. Her fingers traced the phallic length.

" I think Tomoyo is making her pancakes again." She suggested bluntly, purposely baiting the lion out of her presence.

The gullible and naïve guardian soon jumped off the bed before running downstairs in a panic. Sakura's dark smirk appeared again. She closed the door, before she slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans. She hummed a small tune as she began to search for her back pack. She pulled a large pink one that, was long enough to hide her katana sword. She twirled around, in classical waltz, before stopping at her desk. She opened the drawer and picked up the deck of Clow cards, before stuffing them securely into her bag.

Her sinister humming continued as she slug the back pack over shoulder. She whipped open her bedroom door and jumped in freight as a pair of dark amber eyes bore into her own.

"S-Syaoran." She gasped. " You have to stop doing that. You are going to give me a heart attack!"

Syaoran did not say a word. He continued to stare at her with his dark amber eyes. His penetrating gaze bore into her as if he was trying to examine every particle of her. His amber eyes narrowed when he caught the apprehensive look on Sakura's face. The warm amber eyes turned icy cold before he turn his back on her and walked down the hall. He stopped at the stairs and the same unreadable glance was stabbed back into her.

Sakura gulped.

"Breakfast is ready." He growled. His eyes darted to the pink back-pack. They narrowed darkly before he turned and walked downstairs.

As he disappeared down the stairs, a sigh of relief escaped the possessed girl. Her eyes turned into the colour of a maddening darkness, as she glared at the stairwell.

_He's catching on…too quickly for his own good._

_

* * *

_

Tomoyo flipped the fresh and warm pancakes onto a plate, before setting them directly in the middle of the table. She hummed a small tune as she placed the dishes and forks down besides them and began to set the table. She was taking the 'housewife' thing better every morning. It came to a point that she loved it. She placed a plate in front her strikingly handsome sorcerers, who was indulged in one of the texts that she had gotten him for Christmas.

With out even lifting his eyes from one of the pages, he thanked her while picking up a fork. Nakuru had already sat down and began to dig right in. Spinel eyed her as she poured excessively large amounts of syrup onto her pancakes.

"Are you trying to drown them.?" he asked haughtily. Nakuru just turned her head, stuffing large chuck in her mouth. Syrup poured down her chin and dripped on her lap.

"Or maybe you need a bib."

Nakuru only glared as she wiped the sticky fluid from her chin.

Yue who was, strangely still in his original form, was wearing normal clothing like Nakuru. He was actually in some of Touya's old clothing. He too was indulged in the ancient texts Tomoyo had given to Eriol.

"Are you going to have some pancakes Yue?" Tomoyo asked.

Unlike Eriol, Yue's cold silver eyes glanced up at her. His eyes then caught the sight of Nakuru stuffing her face with the pancakes, and syrup was smeared all over her face. He blinked before his eyes glued themselves back into the book.

"I'll have one."

Keroberus came bounding down the stairs like hyper puppy, running over the kitchen table. " Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" He commanded as drool dribbled down his chin.

Both Spinel and Yue raised their eyebrows, staring at the drooling cat and the creature that was stuffing her face.

As Tomoyo placed a plate down on the floor, loaded with a pile of pancakes drowned in syrup, Syaoran soon entered the room. All guardian's had stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. His eyes and eyebrows were narrowed darkly. His jaw was set and his muscles were stiff. His aura flared with a dark fury.

Eriol looked up from text and adjusted his glasses before raising his eyebrow. " _Well princess_," Syaoran's dark gaze soon landed on him. Vibes were telling **everyone** 'do not fuck with me.' " What crawled up your _ass_ this early in the morning?"

Obviously, Eriol had a death wish.

Syaoran ignored him, his thoughts were off to somewhere else. He allowed his ears to adjust all around him. He turned off the noise of the mumbles and scraping plates, and attuned them only to the top of the stairs. Her presence was still there, but her aura had manifested into darker shade.

That person up there was _not_ Sakura. He could smell it- _yet another wonderful trait of being vampire_. Each and every human, creature had its own, _unique_ scent. Syaoran had memorized Sakura's but what from what he could smell, when he confronted her this morning, Sakura had a whole new scent all together. Even if Sakura was under a thrall, her smell would NOT change. The demon was getting stronger. It was now possessing her mind and taking control over her body.

He wasn't even sure the real Sakura was _still_ in there.

"Giving me the silent treatment now, are we?" Eriol interrupted, cerulean blue eyes twinkling. Syaoran looked over to the ignorant dark-haired sorcerer. Should he tell him, or will it rouse everyone into a panic? And if he confronted 'Sakura', she would most likely either _kill _everyone in sight, or flee right into Lucius arms.

_Damn him! _Syaoran growled and his fists tightened. _The bastard had this all planned!_

Eriol noticed Syaoran's silence and heard his deep growl. Eriol looked back down to his desk. " _Ponce_." He whispered.

Tomoyo placed a coffee mug down filled with a dense dark liquid, in front of the scowling vampire. " Hey General Grumpy-pants!" The vampire's amber eyes flickered out his trance before looking up at her.

" Drink it while it's still warm. I don't want you complaining about it being _chunky_ again."

No words came out of the vampires mouth as he reached over and picked up the mug. As he took a long sip of his fresh pigs blood, his back stiffen. Sakura came bouncing down the stairs with her pink back pack.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

Syaoran sipped swallowed as his finger tightened around the mug. His refused to move, even to look at her. His senses were locked right one her. If she were to whisper he's hear her in a heart beat….if he had one that is… Her smell was still different. Her aura was obviously hidden and that cheerful smile was pasted right on.

_She was playing her very well._

He smirked darkly as he felt her intense gaze on his back.

'_She knows, I know.'_

"Morning Sakura! Are you hungry?"

Sakura shook her head. " No not really." Syaoran glanced behind him. She failed to notice Tomoyo's disappointed face. " But I've got all this energy!" Sakura laughed. She walked over to the window and stretched. She then turned her head, her emerald eyes sparkling.

" Its such a beautiful day I think I might just go for a walk."

Syaoran made eye contact with Eriol. He pushed his glasses back up to nose before looking back at Sakura.

" It's a _tad _early, Sakura. Why don't you wait for a while, and Tomoyo and-"

Nakuru jumped from her seat. " **AHAH**!" She exclaimed pointing her finger accusingly at Sakura. Sakura back up startled. Syaoran raised his eyebrow. _Nakuru did **not** just catch on that quickly did she?_

"I know what you are up too!" Nakuru accused in a sing-song voice as she wagged her finger back and forth.

"You do?" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide but in tight stance, prepared to pounce.

'_Huh." _Syaoran though. _'I'm impressed. Never would have expected Nakuru to be the only to notice Sakura_-'

" You want to get to the mall and get there before anyone else does!"

Syaoran's head soon dropped and he release a tired sigh. '_Never mind_.' Everyone stared at Nakuru like …well like she was idiot. Which wasn't _exactly_ far from it. Nakuru, who's face was still smeared with syrup, put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Obviously she **thought **she was smarter than everyone else.

"The _mall_. As in _shopping place_?" She pressed, trying to seed a reaction from anyone. Their reaction remained the same. Yue went back to his book.

"My _god_!" She exclaimed. " What day is it children? Its like the biggest day of the year to shop! Everything is on sale!" Everyone soon opened their mouth in recognition, but some still remain perturbed.

"Wipe your face Nakuru." Spinel announced before walking out of the room.

She glared at him before taking her napkin and wiping her face. She then turned back to Sakura. Sakura pasted on a smile. " Oh you are clever Nakuru-chan. You caught me!"

'_Second fault. 'Clever' is not Nakuru's vocabulary. Anything to do with food, from boys, and video's games ranges in her vocabulary.'_ Syaoran mused.

The rest of the group didn't seem to care. Sakura smiled and leaned against the counter, beside Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes never left his half-full pigs blood mug. She leaned forward exposing her defined shoulders and collar bone. Tomoyo smiled as she gave Sakura a glass of juice. " What are you planning to buy Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she wiped a clean plate with a dish rag.

Sakura's finger's traced the outline of her juice glass, trying to pursue a reaction from Syaoran. Syaoran ignored her and drank another sip from his mug. She licked her lips, aware that the vampire next to her was recording every one of her movements. She flipped her hair to the side, exposing her creamy long neck, purposely taunting him. Even though he wasn't paying attention, she didn't fail to notice that his grip on his drink tightened- as if he was fighting temptation. She smirked.

She was going to play with this blood sucker.

_Play him good._

She brought one hand to he chin before giving Tomoyo a wink. " It's. A. Secret." She chirped putting her finger over her lips.

Syaoran's mug shattered.

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. " Syaoran. What the _hell_ is the matter with you?" She asked crossly. Syaoran growled under his breath, fighting the urge to take this Sakura down. She was flaunting her body like a prissy little whore. Desecrating the pure spirit. It _really_ pissed him off.

"My hand slipped." He mumbled. Believing his lie, Tomoyo began to clean up the broken shards. One shard remained in Syaoran's hand. Instead of pulling it out he glared at it accusingly. Suddenly a warm body pressed up against his chest and wrapped their arms around him.

Sakura purposely, pressed her breasts against his back. She closed off all the distance between them as she snaked her arms along his arms and to his wound hand. " Are you alright. Syaoran?" She purred. Syaoran stiffened and his scowl darkened. _She was really pressing his buttons._

Her hand began to rub the back of his wounded one, seductively. With his other hand, he grasped her slender hand tight. He looked over his shoulder and met a pair of dark emerald eyes. His grip tightened. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Be careful. You might break your _lover's_ hand."

Syaoran immediately let go and abruptly stood up. He walked over to the sink, pulling out the small shard. Tomoyo, totally oblivious to what had just happened between Sakura and Syaoran, smacked Syaoran playfully on the arm.

"No more mugs for you bucko! From now on you get the kiddie cups!"

Syaoran only grunted.

Eriol stood up from his chair, carrying his dirt plate. " I don't mind you going out Sakura, but I must insist you have someone to go with you."

"Honestly Eriol, I'm a big enough to-"

"I'll go with her."

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran who brushed past them all. When he walked by Sakura, he smirked when he saw her shocked face. Though, her emerald eyes darkened and fire blazed within them.

Eriol smiled as he walked into a the kitchen. " Well, then that settles things then."

Sakura growled, once she turned away from everyone. She picked up her backpack and began to put on her coat. Syaoran walked up behind her and gripped both of her shoulders hard. He leaned into her neck, breathing heavily on her skin.

"_Don't get comfy. You won't be staying in that body too much longer_." He growled.

"_As long as I'm in this body, you won't be able to do a thing_!" She snarled back before walking out the front door.

Syaoran growled before slamming the door tight behind them.

Eriol came up behind Tomoyo as she stared out at Sakura and Syaoran's retreating figures. " Is it just me, or does there seem to be a lot of tension between those two?" She wondered. Eriol drank his orange juice down. And he walked back to the sink. " She has been acting a little….. Assertive lately."

Nakuru put her fork and knife down and stretched out her arms, while rubbing her full tummy. " If you ask me," She said dabbing her mouth with napkin, before producing a large burp.

" Those two really need to get _laid_."

_

* * *

_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The cold sensation on her bare skin roused her from her unpleasant slumber. She blinked and found herself staring at the cold steel floor. One light flickered over her head, erratically. She pushed herself up weakly, noticing her bloody hands and knuckles. She closed her eyes tight with uncertainly before opening them once more.

She looked around at the door-less steel box she was contained in. Dark stains that were once fresh oozing blood had stained the uncomfortable metal surface.

"Not again." She whimpered huskily. She winced as a sharp pain went through her arms, as she pushed her body up off the cold surface.

"Its you own _damn_ fault."

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed angrily before turning her beaten and bruised face towards her 'guest'. Standing before her, was Sakura's reflection, only with dark long hair, emotionless black eyes and long jagged fingernails. Sakura glared at the demon desecrating the image of her body.

The replica walked towards her, swaying her hips to the side as her long dark hair flowed effortlessly down her side. She kneeled down to her side, staring down at Sakura's beaten form with pity.

"You caused your own inflictions. You were so _damn sure_, you could _beat_ your way out the encampment of your mind." She drawled.

Sakura squeezed her hands tight, allowing some broken skin to reopen and bleed. She glared venomously at the demon before her.

"You used my _body_, my _powers _to rip… apart… an _innocent_… human being! I will NOT allow it to happen again!"

The dark replica only smirked. She then grabbed Sakura forcefully by the hair and dragged her head up. Sakura grunted and gritted her teeth. The dark Sakura looked at her pathetically. " There is _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

She slammed Sakura's face hard into the floor and stood up, sending a kick to her stomach. Sakura lurched over and angry tears rolled down her bloodied face.

" This body is _pathetic _and _weak_. There is no strength, _no fire _fuelling it. Things like, emotions and feelings take up useless space, clouding its judgment!" The dark replica bellowed as she sent another sharp kick to Sakura's chest. Sakura rolled over, curling into a ball. The replica prowled over to Sakura's gasping form.

"Its nothing but a _useless empty shell_."

The demon leered over her and cocked her head to the side, allowing the dark strands to fall in front her frightfully beautiful features. " And its about time that I made some _use_ out of it."

Sakura rolled over, glaring at the abomination staring down at her. " Like what? _Plotting_ behind everyone's back? _Victimizing_ the people I love? Killing innocent souls for _power_ and _greed_? Following some crazed demon's _hopeless fantasy_-"

The replica seized her by the chin forcefully. Her nails dug deep into Sakura's skin, penetrating her bruised skin.

"Hold your tongue before I _rip_ it out of your _head_!" She snarled. " That crazed demon is my _sire_. My creator."

"Hence why I said 'crazed' " Sakura spat back. The demon, viciously attacked Sakura across the face, with the back of her hand, sending Sakura's body rolling into the metal walls.

"You forget that _I_ have the power here." The replica declared. " You are trapped in this 'chamber of torture' within your mind until _I_ say so!"

Sakura rubbed the back of head and winced. She pulled her hand down to see fresh red bloods smeared onto her fingers. " Right. Were you'll continue to use my body, for _fulfilling_ your _acquiring needs_. Then when I wake up, this 'mind trap' will be _wiped_ from my memory and I will have _no recognition _that you _even_ existed inside me!" She rubbed her fingers together, smearing the read substance across her skin. She glared up a the smirking demon. " I know the game. _I just don't like the rules_."

The demon kneeled down to Sakura's eye level once more and pressed her face up to Sakura's, only centimetres apart. " You disobey the rules, you get a punishment."

Sakura rolled her eyes, defiantly. " Colour me surprised." She glared into the empty black eyes. " So what's the plan for today?"

The copy leaned in, her lips nearly brushing over Sakura's. _" I play. You watch." _Sakura pushed her head back as far as she could but the demon only pressed closer. The demon's hands gripped Sakura's shoulders painfully. " I will continue with my mission. I will _wipe _out the entire Demon Hunter society, leaving nothing but a trail of _bloody, mangled corpses _leading all to _you_."

The demons breath brushed across her swollen skin. "As long as I control your _voice_, your beloved _cards _will obey every one of my commands." She made a silent laugh as she gaze into the furious emerald eyes.

"And _this time_… you won't be waking up."

* * *

Syaoran followed 'Sakura' as they walked down the bustling market place, watching her like a hawk. She was in front of him walking almost with a skip in her step. He narrowed his penetrating amber eyes suspiciously. 

"_What's she all chipper about?'_

Sakura smirked, albeit enjoying the raging screams of objection in her inner mind. She could feel the vampires gaze on her and she felt this enticing _thrill _to play with him. She also needed a plan to escape him so she could complete her mission with out him holding her down.

"Tell me something, _vampire_." She asked spinning around on her heels, while walking backwards. "What would you do if, _per say_, I was to run off into this populating crowd?"

"I'd chase you down." Syaoran said seriously as he stared into her dark green eyes.

"And if I were to _resist_?"

Syaoran lowered his head slightly, glaring at her through his messy tresses. " What do you think?" he sneered.

"So you would strike the most _dearest object of your affection_, just to abide to your ways?" She batted her eyes giving me a fake appalled face. She turned back facing the blurry crowd, nearing the end of the sidewalk where the intersection of the street was. Cars zoomed pass them.

"I would never cause Sakura any harm." Syaoran growled. " But you _aren't_ Sakura. And I won't hesitate to _bash your head in_, if you dared to try something. "

Sakura stopped as the cross walk light flashed a red light, warning pedestrians not to cross. Sakura spun around again smiling cheerfully at the scowling vampire. "You mean …"

Sakura bolted out into the slippery icy road, blocking the middle of the street from the passing moving vehicles. Syaoran yelled as he pushed by some people forcefully as Sakura smiled cheerfully, standing in the middle of road while a large sixteen-wheeled transport truck honked endlessly.

"Like this?" She asked loudly.

The speeding trunk continued to honk as the driver desperately tried to step on the brakes. The black ice on the roads cause the truck to fish tail, crashing into other cars, taking them along the way. Sparks caught up under the scraping metal as the truck tipped, tearing across the ground, still hurling towards Sakura's, who was welcoming it with open arms.

Even if that wasn't Sakura, both the demon _and _Sakura would be killed in the collision and Syaoran _damn _well wasn't going to let that happen. Syaoran dashed on to the icy road as the truck was only feet away from Sakura. He pushed the abomination-in-Sakura's-body forcefully out of the way as both truck and skidding vehicles smashed mercilessly into his body.

Everyone screamed in alarm and wounded passengers spilled out of their vehicles. Sakura stood on the sidewalk smirking darkly as people scattered around screaming for the authority. The truck driver jumped out his truck with a remorse and frazzled look. Sakura saw the fresh blood on the pavement and her smile grew wider. Inside her mind, screams of despair echoed sharply as the real Sakura pounded endlessly on the walls of her mind.

Her smirk dropped when she saw the giant sixteen wheeled truck shift. Suddenly she felt a very angry aura within that pile of crushed cars. She gritted her teeth. '_That invincible son of bitch!_' Taking no time to see how badly his situation was, she turned and fled.

People rushed around the collision and the truck driver, near the brink of insanity, chanted the lords name over and over. Sirens were heard in the distance and people were unsure whether to see what the _remains _would look like.

You could imagine their jaw-dropping, stunned faces when the mangled truck was suddenly lift up off the ground and push aside. As the dust and steam cleared a wobbly figure stood up. His leather jacket and clothes were ripped up, exposing fresh deep wounds, blood was smeared all over hands and face. Syaoran straightened his back and wiped the access blood dripping from his lips with his dirtied, mangled sleeve. He sniffed loudly and glared at the spot where Sakura should have been standing. His amber eyes glowed bright and furiously as they shifted into slits.

"Okay. No more Mr. Nice Guy." he snarled as his top lift lifted to the side, baring sharp white fangs.

"She wants to _bloody tango_…. _Then lets bloody Tango_!"

* * *

Sakura ran fast into the crowded streets. Colliding with one or two people, she whizzed out into the streets passing on coming cars. She turn her head to look back as felt a very angry aura charging in her direction at an incredible fast pace. And like the black bloody blur he was, he sped around the corner. Dark emerald clashed with enraged amber. She saw him point his finger at her and then violently pointed to the ground he was standing on, and mouth '_Right now' _whilebaring his teeth. 

She shook her head defiantly and almost laughed when his vampire-glowing eyes widened, while his jaw tightened. She saw him ball his hands into a fist and shake them at her. He then began to run down the sidewalk after her.

Sakura's dark eyes widened. At the pace he was moving, he'd catch her. Sakura looked around before seeing another large transport truck speeding down the road. As the truck sped past her Sakura ran at the truck. She launched her self at the back and grabbed onto the metal ladder on the truck's back. She turned her head and saw, if it was possible, Syaoran get _angrier. _

As the wind blew her darkening amber tresses around wildly, she climbed up the ladder of the truck. She sat on the edge and waved _cutely_ to the vampire that practically had smoke spewing out of his ears.

Syaoran cursed under his breath as Sakura and the truck disappeared into the distance. He ran into one of the back alley ways and looked up. He jumped at one wall, ricocheted off it and hit the other until he landed on the roof top. He saw the white truck disappearing in the horizon and Syaoran growled.

"I don't think so." He growled angrily. He ran across the rooftop and jumped across the next alley and onto another roof. He ran and jumped from rooftop and rooftop, getting closer to the disappearing truck. Larger and taller building approached him but it was no difficulty jumping to the top of the them. He saw the white truck pause at a traffic light, before signalling and turning down another street. Syaoran smirked and looked down onto the street below watching the truck move ten stories below him.

Grabbing a one of the large curtained advertisements, hanging off the tall buildings, he jumped down from the ten story building, taking the large piece of fabric with him. It tore and shredded as he dropped stories downward. The fabric tore all the way down the middle and stopped once it got to the end of the curtain. Syaoran let go and dropped down unto the speeding white truck.

Sakura whipped around as the bloodied vampire landed in front of her on his two feet. He glared venomously at the woman as he stood up. " Play time is _over_, Sakura." He hissed as he walked over to her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes before pulling out a Clow card. " _Jump_!" She called. Light glowed around her boots and small winds sprouted from the dark leather. Syaoran let out a feral growl before charging at her. She jumped into the air and out of his grasp. She jumped down onto the busy side walk, where eye-witnesses ogled at the impossible scene before them. She ran down the marble step leading into the subway.

Syaoran jumped after her and chased her through the crowds. He looked to his left and to his right as she disappeared into the mass of people marching out of one of the stations. He lost sight of her, but her scent was still there, melded into the crowded air. He then noticed her at the ticket booth, making a be-line to the subway train. He jumped over the ticket booth, causing all security to chase after him.

Syaoran paused to look at where Sakura ran to, he spotted her boarding the train. As he ran towards her, he was stopped by a security officer. The officer shouted commands that, obviously, Syaoran didn't want to listen to. The officer ran over and grabbed Syaoran by the back of the coat hauling him away from the shuttle train. Syaoran watched as the trains doors closed and began to move away. Sakura was standing at one of the windows smirking victoriously at him as the trained moved away. Syaoran growled and pushed the officers off him. The others charged with weapons erected and Syaoran grabbed one of the guns before kneeing one man in the groin. He spun around and punched one into the face, making the guard stumble backwards. The other came from behind and Syaoran grabbed his arm before flipping the full-grown man over his back and onto the station's floor.

Syaoran ran away from them as the security officers aimed their guns at his fleeing figure. One shot a bullet, that hit one of the metal pillars that Syaoran raced behind. Even though bullets couldn't hurt him, he was torn up enough and he _really_ didn't feel like picking them out.

_He just got crushed by a truck for gods sake!_

He jumped angrily onto the train tracks and ran after the moving train. He caught up with it and jumped high, landing on top of it. It moved incredibly fast. The wind bulldozed through his skin and clothes but his determination kept him still standing. The train sped through a dark tunnel, Syaoran lowered himself to the ground.

_He'd seen those cartoons_. He knew _exactly _what would happen to him if was hit buy a oncoming sign.

As the train remerge into the sunlight it sped through the metal bridges and into Tokyo city. Syaoran could see the outline of the Tokyo tower in the horizon. He ran across the train's roof, focusing himself onto the aura of that possessed girl that he planned to _strangle to death_, once he got his hands on her.

Sakura listened who was just getting comfy in her seat on the shuttle, was startled when she sensed the determined agitated aura on top of the train. She jumped out her seat preparing to get off at the first stop.

_He was getting too damn close._

The train began to slow down and Syaoran stood tall on the train's roof , waiting for Sakura to flee off the train. When the train came to a complete stop he watched the people fill out into the station's stop. He could sense her. And he definitely could smell her. But _why_ couldn't he _see_ her?

A man came tumbling off the train with bleeding head. " Help! _Thief_!" He yelled. He was holding his head as he shivered in the winter's air, coatless. He stumbled as some security officers came to his aid. He pointed to a figure wearing a large brown trench coat that was way too big for them.

"That woman assaulted me and stole my coat!" He accused.

Syaoran's vampire eyes, zoned in at the retrieving figure. He saw the figure turn their head slightly. And in the mass of that over enlarged trench coat, he caught the glimpse of a pair of dark emerald eyes.

_Bingo._

He jumped off the subway train as more people loaded onto it, as they headed to their destinations. Syaoran landed with in the crowd, shocking most people and rousing some more security. But he took no heed and charged at the girl wearing the over enlarged trench coat.

* * *

"I have to admit, that _man of yours _is a determined one." 

Sakura heaved in pain, as her chest and was all bruised and she was pretty sure most of her ribs were broken. The replica paced around the room. " He just keeps coming, no matter what I throw at him." She growled. Sakura lifted her self up and spat out some blood that had filled into her mouth. "He won't let you win. _You won't win_." Sakura glared while wiping her bloodied bruised lips.

The dark Sakura whipped around and crashed her fist into the side of Sakura's face. Sakura hit the wall again and groaned. The replica smiled. " _Oh I'm sorry_. Were you talking?"

She walked over and grabbed Sakura buy her tousled, bloody locks. She hauled Sakura up to her feet, causing Sakura's neck to stretch, exposed upwards to the ceiling. Sakura gritted her teeth in agony as the dark replica's hands wrapped her sharp fingers around her bruised neck. She slammed her hard into the wall and crushed her body against hers. The abomination leaned in to her bearing her teeth.

"I'm going to _kill_ all your _friends_, all your g_uardians _and _you _are going to watch them all _die_!" She hissed. She brought Sakura's face closer to her and gripped her neck tightly. " Now, your _hubby_. He's a problem. He's vampire and that makes him _nearly_ impossible to kill."

Sakura gasped for air. " How do you _kill_ a vampire Sakura?" the demon asked. _" Fire? Stake _through the heart? _Holy water_?" She listed off as Sakura continued to gasp for air. " And _decapitation _right?" She purred as she leaned into her.

She released Sakura and her body crumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

"Watch and learn you pathetic girl. _This is how you kill a vampire_."

* * *

Sakura ran down an alleyway, her long baggy trench coat was weighing her down, so she discarded it into the nearby dumpster. She let out a deep breath, that clouded out from her mouth in the cold winter's air. Sweat trickled down her face. That vampire was giving her a _workout_. She set her bag down and unzipped her pack, pulling out her unused katana. Before she could even unsheathe the blade, Syaoran dropped down from the sky, and into the alley way, behind her. 

She turned, pulling the sword from its sheath, swinging it a Syaoran's head. Syaoran caught her hand and twisted her wrist, twirling her around into his arms. His hands gripped her shoulders, violently and possessively.

"I _really_ want to hurt you." He snarled, glaring down at her with his blazing amber eyes.

"_Then do it_." She spat, as she tried to wrench her hand free from his grip. She smirked seeing uncertainty flash with in his eyes. He can't because he loves her.

She was surprised, when she was sent flying into the wall, with a now bruised cheek. She looked up at him incredulously. Syaoran shrugged. " You told me to do it."

"Yes but I never thought you _would_! You have now caused _physical harm _to your lover. You know that don't you?" She hissed, trying to make him feel guilty.

Syaoran smirked. " I'm sure Sakura would understand."

Sakura stood up, her back along the wall, her hair hanging limply from her lowered head. A sound came out of her mouth, that sounded like she was sobbing. Then she tipped her head back and Syaoran realised she was laughing.

"You don't get it do you?" She chuckled.

Syaoran's brows narrowed.

The girl turn her head to the side, her darkening eyes looking up him maliciously. " She's not coming back." Her head rolled down again as the girl straightened against the wall. She looked up at Syaoran.

"_I'm going to destroy her."_

Syaoran charged at her, pushing her back against the wall. His arm blocked the passageway on her throat.

"Where is she!" he demanded. _"Tell me NOW!"_

"Or you'll _what_? Hit me? Break my neck?"

"_Damn it! _Where…is… SAKURA!?" He bellowed.

Sakura lifted her dark eyes to stare directly into his. " You are looking at her." The force of her throat did not cease so she explained further, gathering he didn't understand. " She is trapped within the depth of her mind. Trying to escape."

Syaoran's eyes flashed concerned and then deep loathing for the woman in front of him. " So she _is_ still alive then." He whispered a sigh of relief.

"Barely."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously on the evil double. His eyes fused into slits as she stared at the maniacal grin stretching on her face. He punched her violently again.

Sakura grabbed his shirt's collar and flipped him around, so his back was now pressed against the wall. Sakura gripped her katana before thrusting the blade into him and the wall behind him.

Syaoran glared at her while staring at the sword sticking out of his stomach. " _I told you_…." He glared. " If you _jab _me with this, I'm going to take it away from you."

The demon back up smirking. "No worries, I have another one." She watched his bloody hands, try to pry the blade out of the wall, trapping him like fish bait. She pulled out the _Sword _card.

"_This is how you kill a vampire."_

* * *

Sakura watched in horror, as the sword card transformed into her shell's hand. She could see Syaoran against the wall, bleeding and trapped. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. She closed her eyes afraid to watch him die. 

_No._

Her emerald eyes snapped open, burning with determination. No she wasn't going to let her win. The only person who could do this, was her. As long as Syaoran could see Sakura's face on this monster, he would not hurt her. He would not be able to bring down that abomination in her body. She had to send a message to him. She had to fight her inner demon.

_She had to save him._

She _will_ save him.

Sakura stood up, holding her bleeding side. _Its time to be a warrior Sakura. Its time to stop being a coward and fight for what is rightfully yours._ Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes dangerously, staring at the back of her dark replica.

_That dark-eyed bitch was going down._

Sakura launched herself at the replica, seizing the demon by the throat. The two girls landed harshly on the metal surface. Both rolling around and grasping each other necks. The demon wrapped its hands around Sakura's neck and Sakura strangled the demon in return.

Sakura but all of her strength into muscles, pressing her thumbs deep into the replica's neck. The demon gagged, fluid slipped past her lips as she began to suffocate. Sakura was struggling to breath as the demon forcefully strangled back. Sakura felt her head cloud as she stared at the wide-eyed monster beneath her. If she doesn't kill her, that monster is going to kill Syaoran.

Sakura gritted her teeth. _She was not about to lose him again!_

Sakura's grip hardened and her muscles tensed, throwing all its strength into them. She raised her head higher, away from the demons grasp and pushed the demon's neck forcefully to ground as her fingers slowly began to sink into the flesh. The demon's black eyes rolled back and the grip around Sakura's throat deceased.

The replica's hands drop to the floor as it's neck crumbled under Sakura's grasp. Sakura jumped backwards, gasping for air. She heaved painfully as tears rushed out of her eyes. It hurt to breathe and hurt to cry. Tears continued to run down her beaten face. The metal chamber faded in and out, showing the demon was still fighting to keep Sakura trapped.

The real demon was still using her body. It wouldn't be long till another agent came to trap Sakura again.

She had to gain control. She looked over to the demon's body. It looked so much like her. Blood was dripping out of her mouth as her black eyes stared off into nothing. Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes.

_Now…Give me back my body._

* * *

Syaoran's hands gripped the handle of Sakura's katana, that was embedded real deep into his belly. He gritted his teeth in pain, realising the blade was stuck into the wall, making him completely vulnerable. As Sakura had summon the sword card, she was preparing to take off his head. She suddenly stopped and stumbled backwards. 

She screamed as she raked her fingers through her dark hair that was lightening darkening, almost if someone was playing with a switch. Syaoran watched in shock as the demon battled for control, wounds began to appear on her hands, then disappear again.

"_Sakura?" _He whispered.

Suddenly Sakura whipped her head up, showing a vast amount of bloodied auburn hair. Syaoran's felt himself hold his breath as he stared into the pools of a pair of determined emerald eyes. Most of her face was covered with dark ugly bruises, and fresh ones traveled around her neck. Blood and deep wounds were scatter across her eyebrows, her nose, cheeks and lips. She looked at Syaoran, as she limped over to him slowly. Syaoran couldn't believe what he was looking at. Fury and anger boiled in his blood, thinking about what that monster did to her.

" I don't have much time Syaoran, the demon is fighting back. You have to hurt me. You have take me down with her. It's the only way to stop her."

"Sakura... I can't possibly-"

"_You don't have a choice_!" Sakura commanded. Sakura picked up the Clow cards. They glowed excitedly being in their mistress hands again. They cooed and glowed. Sakura eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry for what you've been forced to do. There are blood on your hands now and its my fault." She whimpered. The card glowed and Sakura felt the headache rush into her.

"_Heed my last command, Cards of the Clow_. No longer you will obey my voice and its summons. The only voice you will recognize will be you're new appointed master, _Syaoran_.-" Sakura fell backwards as the headache knocked into her again.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called.

"_Protect him well_." She whispered as her head dropped. The long auburn locks blackened and Sakura's head whipped back up, revealing angry black eyes.

"_That little bitch."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura's face was smashed into the metal rooms walls. A fist then collided into stomach and Sakura landed to the floor. The replica looked down upon her emotionlessly. She turned Sakura over and raised her fist, punching her again and again. The demon reached down and picked up Sakura by the hair and smashed her mercilessly against the wall. Sakura crumbled down to the floor. She coughed as blood spilled out of her mouth.

The replica stood over and looked at Sakura's bloodied hands. " _You _didn't play _by the rules_." She whispered deadly.

The replica smashed her heel onto Sakura's fingers. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt the bones shatter.

"I gave you a _punishment _so you could learn your _lesson_."

She stomped down onto Sakura's other hand and crushed the bones. Sakura let out an agonizing wail as she felt her wrists and hand bones crumble underneath the demon's feet. More tears streamed down her eyes as she tried to blink away the pain.

" And you _still _disobeyed."

The demon pivoted on her heel, sending a powerful kick into Sakura's face. Sakura's body hit the wall and crumbled to the floor, unmoving.

"_You're disqualified."_

* * *

Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes at the dark Sakura. "_What did you do to her_?" He growled dangerously. The dark emerald eyes, blackened completely and her hair turned almost darker. The demon smirked. 

"_I silenced her."_

Syaoran let out a furious feral growl as she gripped the hand of the sword and tried to pry it out of the wall, without ripping himself into. The demon smirked as she pulled out the _Sword_ card once more.

Syaoran wanted to scream out in rage. Sakura was still alive. Just barely but she was. But to destroy that…'_thing'_ that was going to kill her, he had to kill Sakura too. _He couldn't do that_. He would _never_ be able to do that. But if he didn't do something about soon, Sakura would die.

There _had_ to be away around it.

"Now to finish you off, _once and for all_." The dark Sakura whispered, maliciously. She pulled out the Sword card in front of her. " _Sword_!" She summoned.

The card did nothing.

Sakura glared at it darkly. " I said SWORD!" She yelled. Syaoran looked up at her and shook his head.

"Its not going to work. Sakura commanded that the cards shouldn't listen to you anymore." Syaoran smirked darkly. " The listen to me and _me only_, now"

Sakura's black eyes darkened venomously. She threw the card to the floor and walked over to Syaoran. She grabbed the swords handle and yanked the katana out of the wall. Syaoran groaned as she tore deep into him when he pulled it out. Blood spilled out of his gaping wound. Sakura flicked the sword, sending bits of Syaoran's blood splattering on the pavement.

"_You won't able to stop me!_ As long as I _wear her face_, you _will not _harm me! You can slap me around but you don't have the guts to stick a _knife_ through your lover's heart!" She raised the blade against Syaoran's throat, he watched his own blood drip off the shining metal blade, but he showed no alarm. " She tried to destroy me! _She surprised me_, I'll give her that. But no matter how many times she kills me, I will _keep _coming back! I will continue to possess her mind and soul. I _flow_ within the blood of her _very_ veins!"

"What was that..?" Syaoran asked phasing out a little bit.

"_PAY ATTENTION_, WHEN I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU!!" She screamed. "I will continue to possess her mind and soul! I _flow_ within the blood of her very _veins_!!"

Syaoran straightened himself, a sly smirk crawling onto his bloody, but handsome features. "Name the _one word_ you shouldn't have said a moment ago."

Sakura's black eyes narrowed with confusion, trying to find what triggered this random question. Suddenly the sword was knocked defensively out of her hands. Syaoran moved like lightning and appeared behind Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms underneath them. He leaned in, his chocolate locks tickling her neck as his breath warmed her skin.

"_Blood."_

Sakura's black eyes widened with recognition to her mistake. Soon that look changed to horror. She immediately tried to break free of Syaoran's 'hug.' Syaoran quickly grabbed her wrists and spun her around to face him. He slammed her body against the wall, and pressed his tightly against hers, restricting her movements.

Syaoran leaned into to her neck, scraping his fangs along her skin. " And I lost _a lot _of blood today, because of _yo_u. I think you need to _repay_ me." he whispered.

The demon's eyes widened as she heard Syaoran's feral growl as he extended his fangs over her neck. His tongue flicked out tasting her before he savagely sunk his teeth into her neck. The demon gritted her teeth as the fangs penetrated through her skin, she felt the warmth of her blood spill out from the two incisions. Blood filled into Syaoran's mouth and he drank her hungrily. The demon felt the strength leaving her and she fought against him.

He soon let go of her wrists, and one hand snaked behind her back, pushing her body up against his. His other hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her head firmly in place as he continue to feed. Tears rushed out of the demons eyes as she desperately pounded onto Syaoran back, trying to push him off. But like leech, he stayed attached to her neck and devoured her essence whole.

The demon's fingers nails went for his neck and began to scratch at his skin. He bled as her nails shredded the skin off him like a cheese grater, but he paid no attention. He was determined to _suck_ this demon out of Sakura.

The dark Sakura's muscles soon relaxed and her hands dropped to her sides limply. The demons black eyes, let the last tears rush out onto her cheeks as she her body soon went limp into his arms.

Syaoran pulled away immediately, feeling the darkness rush inside of him. The darkness could not find a beating heart to coincide with it, so the demon was left to turn into _nothing… but blood_. He looked down into his arms. The real Sakura lay still. Her body beaten and bloodied.

Syaoran leaned in felt for aura. It was _very_ weak. He stood up and looked at he Clow Cards. He picked Sakura's limp bloodied form into his arms, bridal style. " _Cards of Clow. Heed my command_." Syaoran announced.

"I am not your true master. The woman in my arms _is_. Please aid her. Stay by her side. This is the _only _and last demand, I will command."

The cards glowed and floated up into the air, surround him and Sakura in a circle. Soon a light filled into the alley way surrounding him. He looked down and saw a figures hands reach under to hold Sakura as well. Syaoran looked up and met _Light's_, white eyes. Her long glowing white locks blew around her face as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon Sakura's forehead. Syaoran felt another presence behind him and found him staring into the dark eyes of the _Dark_ card. She bowed her hand as she entered inside of him again. _Light_ fused with Sakura, and both Sakura and Syaoran were engulfed in blinding pillar of light.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura as she felt his body becoming light and they floated upward into the air. Syaoran looked down at Sakura's pale, beaten face. He pulled her tight into his arms and embraced her lovingly before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"_Were are going home."_

Beknowst to them, two figure stood on top the building, whom had witnessed the entire scene. Mora looked down in awe, watching the pillar of light raise to the sky, with two lovers within it. Lucius crossed his arms and narrowed his icy eyes.

"_Well, crap."_

* * *

**A/N:** ...any questions? _Mwhahahahahahah!_

Hmmm, now that the demon Sakura has been quenched will things finally go back to normal...?

**Oh well!** Guess you'll have to find out next chapter!

Remember! Reviews make faster updates! They also make authoress _very _happy.

**-Cerridwen**


	11. Resurfaced

**Note from the Authoress:**

Raaarrrghhh! I rise from the dead! _Brrrraaaaiiiinnnnssss!_

Actually, I have been working my_ stupid ass off_ on my _Animation_ application for college, and my Animation Porfolio from _hell _and my Aptitude Drawing Test, also, from _hell_.

_Fraking maddening._

Its a _damn_ good thing I have this little jar of Play-Doh with me at all times. So when I feel like I need to _beat the crap_ out of something... scream at the top of my lungs... or have mild urges to _murder_ someone, I just mold a shape out of my Play-doh then beat the _bloody snot_ out of it.

Really! Its excellent therapy and a wonderful stress reliever.

So with out further adue, here is _Chapter Eleven_

And now I must go pee because I have been holding onto it, becuase I was terrified that if I left my seat for one moment, I would have some kind of _brain fart_ and lose all of my _equisite imagination_.

Lousy excuse. I know.

Really I was just lazy.

But now I feel my bladder is about to explode.

_ENJOY!_

(Erm.. just to clarify. I meant _enjoy the story_, not my exploding bladder)

**-Cerridwen**

**Disclaimer:** IdonotownCardCaptorSakura.NowImustgopeebeforeIexplode

* * *

Chapter Eleven: _Resurfaced_

Tomoyo ran into the occupied, open-door, bathroom with a fresh white towel. She rushed and opened the cabinets, pulling out some gauze pads and anti-bacterial cream. She then reached high into the shelf and pulled out a dark bottle, with a dark potent substance. Twisting the cap off, and carelessly throwing it onto the counter. The cap bounced off the counter side before rolling into the white ceramic sink. Not even sparing the cap a glance, she brought the open bottle up to her nose, taking a quick sniff, as if she was unsure if it was what she was looking for. She grabbed the white, cloth, bundled in a lazy fold, and pour some of the dark liquid into it. She watched as the cloth drank up the liquids and bled through the once white woven fabrics.

A dark figure came up behind her, but she took no heed to acknowledge their presence. A long lean arm reached into the sink, picking up the small cap, before shaking the small bits of water off it.

"He's not going to _die _Tomoyo." A low gruff voice rumbled with sigh.

Tomoyo, rubbed the cloth's ends together, making the dark liquid bubbled and foam. Her amethyst eyes glance up to the mirror to her side, although she could feel his warm breath down the back of her neck, he showed no reflection in the mirror. She shivered uncomfortably.

"He got hit with an _alarm clock_, Syaoran. It would be a miracle if he didn't get a concussion." She whispered frantically in a sharp breath.

"He has to have a brain first, to get a concussion, Tomoyo." Syaoran grumbled.

"_Why in gods name are you talking about me, like I'm not here!?"_ A pained yet irritated voice whined.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she rushed over to Eriol, who was sitting on the toilet, with his head facing to the ceiling. He held a cloth to his nose, as blood continuously poured out of it and seeped into the once perfectly bleached cloth.

Tomoyo stood over him as she pushed away his dark strands of hair, falling over his face. Above his eye-brow was a massive, pulsating red lump growing out his head. Not only did the alarm clock smash into his forehead, it also split the skin around it. Causing to ooze with pus and blood. Tomoyo took the potent soaked cloth and dabbed the sore bleeding lump. Eriol hissed and tensed his back, while the back of his head clumsily hit the wall behind him.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tomoyo hissed.

"_It bloody hurts woman!"_

"Oh suck it up and stay still. If this thing becomes infected, you'll be so _damn _sorry!" She pushed the cloth forcefully down on his forehead. _" And don't call me 'woman'!"_

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and stared down at the reincarnate of Clow Reed, sympathetically. " Remind me to never play '_doctor_' with you, Tomoyo."

From the door way, Spinel stared at his master, avoiding the medical treatment. His turquoise stared up at the chestnut haired boy, leaning against the shower stall. The boys, amber eyes soon shifted to the black panther as another large cat appeared to his side. "_Well," _The golden lion sat on his behind, next to his black companion. He dipped his head low and flattened his tufted golden ears.

"She stopped screaming ." He finished.

The black panther's, stoic gaze shifted back towards to the bathroom. " That's a relief."

The golden lion turned his head to Spinel direction. " What?"

"I said, that's a relief."

"WHAT?" Kero asked again

Spinel snarled, baring his white fangs. _" Take out those god forsaken ear plugs, Keroberus!"_

"_WHAT?"_

Syaoran rolled his amber eyes as a cat fight broke out in the middle of the Eriol and Tomoyo's room- Once Sakura's Father's room. He turned back to Eriol and Tomoyo. A simple gauze pad was taped over his bleeding lump, the but the lump was so evidently there, it was almost odd looking.

Scratch that. It _was _odd looking.

Syaoran fought the urge to laugh at it, as Eriol kept his head up to the ceiling, as his nose was still bleeding. " I can't believe she _did_ that." He whispered, disbelieving.

Tomoyo snorted as she washed the cloths in the sink. Eriol only turned his dark sapphire eyes to her and gave her a sharp glare. He pulled the cloth from nose and scowled.

" I expected a reaction. _Yes_. I expected her to yell, cry even possibly go _catatonic_." He sniffed as he wiped the dry blood away from his lips. " But I would have never expected her to-"

"_To what?" _Tomoyo glared. "_Grab_ you by the _hair_ with her broken hands and fingers, then _smash_ your face into her _bedside corner table, _full of rage and betrayal Then throw, _any_ object she could get her hands on, in a maddening anguish, at your _face_?"

" If you have to put it that way, then _yes_." He conjured negatively as he put the bloody cloth back up to his nose. "She must really hate me."

"_Mostly your face_." Syaoran quipped.

Eriol sent a sharp kick to Syaoran's leg with his socked foot. Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed demonically at the huffing bloody-nosed man.

"_Watch it_, Door-Knob Head." Syaoran hissed.

Tomoyo turned to the two large cats bickering in front of the door. " Kero." She addressed forcefully. The large golden lion turned his head towards her, his fur on his neck and back still on its ends due to the heated argument with the brash black panther. His golden eyes soon caught the dark and direct gaze of Tomoyo.

"Has she at least _somewhat _calmed down?"

Kero shook his head. " She stopped screaming, but as soon as you go to open her bedroom door, it becomes World War I in there."

All voices were hushed as the sound of the shower, from the bathroom across the hall from Sakura's room, was turned on. Tomoyo turned her shocked worried glance to Syaoran and Eriol. Eriol pulled the cloth away from his nose again. " What in _bloody hell _is she doing? _Drowning herself?" _Eriol exclaimed loudly. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip as she stared at Syaoran, who's ear was honed into the sound of rushing water.

" I just had put fresh bandages on her. She's going to make her wounds sore." Tomoyo whispered, mostly to Syaoran, but Eriol clearly heard it. Tomoyo gazed back to Kero.

"Kero go check it out."

Kero's golden ears lowered and sent a mighty glare with his golden eyes. " Cat + Water "_hell no_."

"_I'm sure as hell, not_" Eriol sounded before anyone had even a notion of asking him.

Syaoran closed his eyes before pushing his back off the shower stall and straightening his body. He grabbed the bandage kit before walking out the door.

" I'll go." he stated firmly, holding no objections.

As he squeezed between the two large cats, and disappeared into their bedroom and out into the hall Tomoyo called out to him.

" Don't come back with something _protruding_ out of your _torso_ again! I'm running out of med supplies."

"_Can't promise you that_." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Syaoran looked into Sakura's room. It was ransacked. Her books, her clothes, even her stuffed animals were thrown all over the place. The bed, where she previously had been lying in, looking so fragile, black and blue coved with bloody gauze and barely able to lift her eye lids, was all wrinkled. 

That was, until Eriol told her, he knew about the demon that was residing inside her from the start, that caused her mind to be tortured in a mental state as the demon killed innocent souls, with her thoughts and her own magic. So that once broken shattered body's eyes soon shot open, displayed numerously different signs of rage and anger, and she sat up, grabbing Eriol's head dangerously with her broken fingers before smashing his head down forcefully onto the table...

_Repeatedly._

In many cases, Syaoran would have sat back and thoroughly enjoyed the situation. Then she began screaming and swearing at the top of her lungs and throwing everything she could her hands on. She went hysterical and Syaoran was damned sure she wouldn't _think twice _before kicking everyone's asses out of her sight.

He noticed the ruffled sheets had small spots of blood splattered on them. If Sakura wasn't covered with bleeding wounds, he would have figured she was on her time of month, due to her_… insane _outburst not too long ago.

The comforter was spread in heap on the floor, figuring Sakura his ripped it off in rage and stormed out of the room, with her broken body. He senses did not fail to smell the intoxicating specks of her blood, on the walls and floor leading to the bathroom.

His gaze then looked to the closed door across from Sakura's room. His acute eyes caught the faints stains of bloody hand prints on the doors, clean wooden surface. The shower was still going, but his superb sense of hearing could not hear water falling off a _moving _figure. He rapped his knuckles onto the door once, before calling out to her.

"Sakura?"

After he figured she was not going to answer, he boldly grabbed the door knob and turned it. It wasn't locked. But even if it was, Syaoran's strength would have broken down the door anyways, much to Tomoyo's displeasure.

As soon as he pushed the door open, a wave of steam rushed into his face. He walked into the bathroom, still hearing the sounds of rushing warm water. He never failed to noticed that there wasn't any clothing laying discarded onto the floor. He frowned as he approached the open stall.

The open stall's water was spilling on the floor, making a slippery puddle along the tiles. He walked through the steam and looked down at the figure sitting on the shower stall's floor. She was still in her clothes, or pyjama's that Tomoyo had forced onto her the moment Syaoran had brought her bloodied bloody home. The bandages that Tomoyo had securely wrapped around her wounds was turning transparent, and the wounds were now sticking to the wet bandage. Water had damped her lively auburn locks and turn them limp, dull, drenched and dark. The strands of hair framed her red swollen skin.

"_Get out_." She whispered, but her hard emerald eyes refused to move from their deadly trance on the bathroom wall.

Syaoran crouched down. He bent his knees allowing his bare feet, and his pant legs to soak up the floor unto the bathroom floor. He placed his elbows on his knee caps and greeted his calloused hands in a lazy hold. His head turned to the side, allowing his mussed chestnut locks to fall to the side.

"_Make me_." He chided, with his amber eyes glowing with amusement.

Her emerald eyes narrowed darkly and soon broke out of the trance, and turned their fury onto the smirking vampire. The _extremely_ handsome, amber eyed vampire, wearing only but a pair of old jeans and a wrinkled grey t-shirt that exposed his well endowed muscular arms a little to much to her benefits. But she still continued to glare.

Her eyes soon darted to his abdomen. Her eyes distinguished the bulking material of bandages under the grey t-shirt. Guilt ripped into her heart, recognizing that the wound was from her, when the demon took over her body.

She stabbed him.

_She STABBED him._

She inflicted pain on the person she loved the most.

If he wasn't a vampire. She could have _killed him_.

Syaoran's eyes caught her brief flash of remorse and guilt in her eyes. She turned her head back to the bathroom wall as warm water continuously pelt down on her body.

Syaoran knew she was feeling guilt, and he also knew, no words would be able to relieve that heaviness and blame. He stood up and opened the shower stall's door wider. He stepped inside, allowing his senses to adapt to the warm water beating onto his skin and damping his clothes. He took a seat beside her, bringing his knees up, while casually putting his arms upon them. He pushed a wet strand of chestnut hair, out of his eyes and turned to the wet girl beside him.

"I think Eriol's scared of you."

And again, he did not fail to mention the darkening in her eyes once he mentioned 'his' name.

"Good." She whispered hollowly.

Syaoran looked down to the bathroom floor as he gripped the wrist of his left hand. The awkward sound of the shower drummed into the silence, making it almost unbearable. He hated seeing her this way. She seemed like almost stone, as if everything inside had just died. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and screaming before, but now she seemed to displaying nothing but numbness.

"I'm glad you are not throwing things." Syaoran whispered loudly to her. Trying to provoke some type of emotion from her.

She only blinked, allowing some access water on her lashes, to fall onto her wet cheeks. " There is nothing to throw." She licked her cracked split lip and blinked again. " Besides…"

" I can't feel my fingers…"

Syaoran glanced down to arms wrapped around the knees that were brought up to her chest. Her hands swollen, with bloodied, deranged and purple fingers, hung limp from her wrists. The white bandage that had securely held them together was wet and transparent, and was slowly unravelling. Eriol had preformed a bone-mending spell on them, to heal faster. But it would be days before they'd be normal again.

Syaoran turned away from her numb fingers and looked back at the wall that she was occupied with it.

"You can't stay mad at Eriol forever, you know."

She didn't say a word, and it was at least a minute before she slowly turned her head to his direction. Her dark gaze glared hard upon him. Syaoran turned his head to look at her.

_And he had provoked her._

"Oh really?" She whispered in her stone voice. " And why is that?"

"Because, deep down, you _know_ he was only doing what he thought was right."

Sakura's hands unravelled from her legs, as her knees dropped to the stall's flooded floor."

"_Doing what he thought was right_?" She repeated bitterly. " Do you _think _that MAYBE, if he told me there was a homicidal demon taking over my body, it could have _prevented_ me from killing INNOCENT _people!?"_

Syaoran closed his eyes. " I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

Sakura's eyes widened furiously, and just about when she was to open her mouth, Syaoran interrupted her.

" But we had to reconsider the situation. We had to consider YOUR situation."

"Mine?" She whispered sceptically.

" Given the chance if we did tell you, I believe there would have been repercussions." His amber eyes opened his eyes.

" There was a chance, you wouldn't believe us and flee from us, OR you would believe us, but remain terrified of what you were and _flee_…"

"Right into Lucius' open arms." He sighed. He turned and looked at her. " And I'm sorry if you feel hurt, betrayed even, but we honestly could _not_ take that chance…."

Sakura bit her lip and looked down to the wet floor. Syaoran ran his hand through his damp hair. " _'I' _could not take that chance." He added bluntly. " If you want to blame someone, you should blame _me_. It was my decision to keep it away from you, even though I knew it was wrong. Eriol agreed with me."

Sakura pushed herself up from the floor, weakly. She stood up, as the shower's water beat erratically against her skin. She glared down at Syaoran, but her eyes softened as his amber eyes looked back up at her reflecting, his own pain.

The anger and frustration was leaving her mind, but she felt her heart ache as it began to fall to pieces. Salty water filled into her eyes, she placed her crushed hand to her quivering lips. She closed her eyes and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks mixing with the warm water.

" _I have blood on my hands Syaoran." _She whispered.

Syaoran stood up and gently wrapped his arms around her frail body. She buried her head into his chest as his arms embraced her securely. The warm water still rushed out the showerhead and poured down onto them. She felt her heart squeeze as the sadness and fear crept into her, spilling out of her. She buried her head further into his embrace, as she sobbed mercilessly into him.

"No matter …how hard I scrub…. No matter how…. long I soak" She sucked in a tearful breath between her teeth as the sobbing caused her voice to shake. " …Its still there."

"Shhhh." Syaoran soothed as his hands, gently rubbed her contracting back as her sobbing increased. His fingers rubbed through her dampened hair, brushing his thumb lovingly against her swollen cheek. He rested his head against the top of hers, brushing his lips on her head.

" I can see it all… the time…" Sakura continued to sob. " The _blood _of the people… that I.. _Killed_."

"It was the demon, Sakura. You know that."

"It was using _my body_!…My _skin_, ..my _eyes_,.. my _soul_." Her sobbing became hysterical. " Two people are _dead because of me_! No one…. should ever… live with that guilt on ..t-their conscious!"

"Shhh."

"Syaoran I don't …know what to do…anymore."

"Its alright." He whispered, kissing her forehead again.

" _Everything is going to be okay."_

* * *

In a small store window, an elderly woman, with white hair tied back into a low bun, flipped the 'open' sign over changing it to the 'closed' side. She picked up a cloth and placed it over the ancient daggers, jewellery and artefacts admiring in the stores window ledge. She walked away from the window and went behind the cash register, preparing to lock some priceless items tight in their metal boxes. Opening the empty box she unlocked the cabinet displayed in front the cash. As she was about to reach in and grab the item inside it, her store door opened. 

Startled and rather annoyed, she closed the cabinet and looked up to glare at the visitors walking into her store. Men in dark clothing walked inside, with a predatory look in their eyes. They stood by as two figures royally entered the shop. Pulling down the black leather hood he brushed his dark hair out his face.

"Well isn't this _fancy_!" Lucius exclaimed dryly as he glanced at the run down antique shop. His icy eyes glanced around at the cabinets as if looking for something. His eyes fell on the angry lady with her arms crossed, staring bravely up at him, with a discontent glare.

"Well hello." Lucius smiled politely, allowing his fangs to gleam dangerously. He was taken back when the old lady did not notice the sharp fangs protruding from his lips. It made him feel rather hurt.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to tell you to leave. I'm closed." The woman announced harshly.

Lucius's eyes widened. " Oh. I'm so _deeply sorry_." He smirked.

" But I'm afraid… _that won't happen_."

The woman glared at him. " Then I will have to call the police." She said briskly before walking over to the cash register and grabbing the phone.

As the woman was about to dial in the numbers, she looked back at the intruders. He finger hovered in shock as she stared at the figure behind the abrasive man.

Mora still in her hauntingly white gown, almost floated into the shop. Her long dark hair fell deathly over her breasts. Her white eyes glanced over at the displays and artefacts. Her long white slender arm reached over to the statue of a god, spearing a serpent. Her long black fingernails examined the angst and death carved into the dragon's face. Her fingers examined the spear that was imbedded into the dragons head. She followed the spear into the angry gods hands and her fingers then traveled up to the gods head. Her hands then wrapped around the stone statues head, before crushing it into pieces.

The woman stood frozen, watch the white eyed monster destroy the statue with her hands. Mora's face turned to the gaping old woman, the woman almost jumped seeing her burnt and scarred face.

"Don't mind her. " Lucius whispered to the lady. " She's in a _bad_ mood."

"Who the _hell_ are you people?" The woman whispered fearfully.

Mora dipped her head to the side. " She has skin like a _cow_." She hummed.

" If I were to _skin_ her, could I _wear_ her?"

The woman's old eyes, widened in dumbfounded terror.

"You can very much _try, _my pet." Lucius laughed

The vampires, surrounding them, left Mora and Lucius's side and began to approach the woman. The woman's eyes lit up in horror and reached behind the counter, pulling out a wooden cross. Holding it out protectively in front her, she backed away as the vampires got closer.

"Stay back demon! Back!" Her hands trembled as the vampires kept get closer. She backed up right into another vampire, sneaking behind her. Smacking the wooden cross out of her hands, the vampire grabbed the side of the woman's head, before jerking it sharply to the side. A deafening crack entered the room as the old woman's body hit the floor, her blue eyes staring widely to the heavens.

Mora turned away from the dead shop keeper and looked at the glass cabinet with a skull with in it. Turning her head to the side, she pushed the cabinet to the floor shattering it. Lucius looked over to her as she pulled out the skull out of the broken cabinet. She held up the skull. " Look Lucius." She exclaimed in wonder.

"A child's skull."

Lucius, looked through the cabinets, his eyes searching for a particular object, not even bothering to turn around to look at her. " That's _nice,_ pet…" He replied, clearly uninterested in her findings. " But that's _not _we are here for."

He walked over to the counter, and opened the metal boxes that were yet to be locked. " _What we are looking for…_" he whispered to himself as he dumped the metal boxes unto the counter, searching its contents. _" Is much more special…"_

"Boss." One of the vampires called. Lucius whipped his head around and walked over to the cabinet display in front of the cash. His eyes glowed with happiness as he found the object he was looking for.

"So much more special."

He smashed his fist into the cabinet, shattering the glass. He reached in a grabbed the item hanging from black metal sling-shot shaped pole. Pulling out the object, his icy eyes stared in wonder at the object.

Mora floated mindlessly over to him. She looked down in his hands. Lucius grabbed the gold chain hanging from the large and heavy amulet and held it up to the light. Gleaming, was a large aqua diamond, as the light hit it, bits of green and deep dark blue mixed into its colour. It was as if you were looking under water, up to the ocean's surface.

Around the diamond, was rows of golden clawed teeth that trapped the diamond in a mouth. Another set of clawed-teeth circled the exotic amulet. Four large clawed-teeth were extended over the diamonds, top, sides and bottom. The amulet's look displayed a sense of foreboding death, as the diamond gleamed powerful inside the undistinguished creature's mouth.

"It so pretty." Mora cooed. Lucius smirked as he stared at it again.

"Oh it is pet, and it will solve our _nasty little _problem. With the _Amulet of Charybdis_, I will create havoc and devastation everywhere. It certainly will keep that blasted Clow Mistress and her vampire _boy-toy _busy."

Suddenly the sound of a body hitting the floor, with a feral growl, before turning into cloud of ash, interrupted Lucius's victorious moment. Lucius turned his head a saw a figure standing in the doorway. One the vampires by Lucius's side growled and ran out the figure. Before the vampire could take a step, the hiss of flying object, whispered into the store's air, before imbedding itself deep into the vampire's chest. The vampire roared as a wooden arrow was shot into his un-beating heart. Before the vampire could even hit the ground, his skin turned to dust along with his bones.

Lucius stared unfazed by his now, dust covered shoes. He shook the dirt of his boots with a discouraged frown.

"I'm sorry, I'm I interrupting something?"

Lucius looked up as the figure walked out of the dust and shadows. Lavished in crimson leather cat suit, exposing skin along the figures hip and entire back, Sophie held her bare arms out to the vampire. Strapped to her arms were hand-held cross bows, that were triggered by the pulled of her wrist. She pointed them provocatively at Lucius.

And seeing the small, wooden arrows loaded in the portable cross-bow gun made Lucius immediately put his hands up in surrender. A sly smirk still quite evident on his face.

" Aren't you a _nummy _treat."

Sophie cocked her head to the side, a dark smirk playing on her red lips. Her hazel eyes gleamed coldly. Her hair was tied back to form a underside pony-tail allowing sharp spikes of hair to lavish the back of her head. Her dark brown hair, was streaked with crimson red tips, making the spikes look as if they were bloody. Long jagged earrings with ornamental designs, hung from her ears.

"To bad you won't be able to get a _taste_." She whispered seductively and dangerously.

The red cat suit, turned into a halter top, exposing the mounds of her white creamy breasts. Lucius eyes failed to admonish the fact, he shouldn't stare at a woman's breasts, when she armed with two cross-bow guns.

"You can have a taste of my cross-bow though." She smirked.

A large four inch wide leather belt hung from her waist. On the sides of the black belts, lines of finely carved wooden stakes circled her waist. Gleaming at her side, two leather scabbards hung from the belt. One admonished the symbol of a hawk, while the other an panther.

"I must say," Lucius purred, noticing the familiar scabbard symbol. " _'He' _would have _loved _to see you like this."

Her hazel eyes darkened as she gripped the cross, bows trigger. Ready to release the arrow onto the vampire.

"You might want to watch what you say _vampire_, before you find one of my arrows jarred through your skull." She warned darkly.

"That wouldn't kill me, love" Lucius smirked, getting almost aroused by her dangerous temper.

"No." She admitted cocking her head to the side. Her eyes looked at vampire, as her smirk vanished. " But it would surely hurt like a _bitch_."

Lucius's smirk slipped off his face and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Pushing back a crimson strand, that fell in front her face, she dropped one arm, but still had one that held Lucius at gun-point.

"I'm going to ask you for some information." Sophie announced. " And you are going to tell me, what I need to know."

"And if I refuse?" Lucius asked rather dumbly.

"What do you think _dumbass_? _I kill you_. And I wipe hell britches' face with your dusty remains then taking her down afterwards."

"That's rather _discouraging_…" Lucius mumbles. " And if I do tell you? How do I know that you are going to _just_ let me go?"

"You don't." Sophie stated bluntly.

"_Fair enough. _I'll try my best to answer to your demands, but I must say… Aren't risking _a lot _on your plate for allowing a _high-bounty demon _to escape."

" It's a risk I'll have to take. Now are we clear?"

"_Crystal." _Lucius replied dryly, feeling his arms getting tired for having them up in the air too long.

Sophie closed her eyes before dropping her armed weapon to her side. She opened her hazel eyes that reflected rage and mostly… revenge.

"_Where is Sakura Kinomoto?"_

* * *

Syaoran wrapped the fresh bandage around Sakura's hand. He wrapped it tight, keeping her sore fingers close together, making in difficult for Sakura to even try to bend them. A towel was placed lazily on her head, as Syaoran had tried to towel-dry her damp hair, and some of her clothes. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, legs spread in a fresh pair of jeans, and an unbuttoned white shirt. He reached over to the red med kit that was open, with used and unused bandages scattered all over the place. He grabbed the scissors and cut the bandage around Sakura's hand. After cutting them, he threw the remaining bandages into the red bag. He pulled the safety pin from in between his teeth and clicked it open. 

Sakura glanced up at him, with her emotionally, and physically exhausted eyes. He still had another safety pin in his teeth as he began to, pin the bandages together. She watched his eyebrows narrow together as he concentrated on the pin. After clipping the pin on, he prepared the other pin, that was sticking out of his mouth.

"There we go." He whispered to himself with success. He had cleaned all of her cuts and bruises. Put on the anti-bacterial cream, and even re-sown a re-open wound. Sakura looked up at him tiredly and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Doctor." She chided.

Syaoran, as he zipped up what remained in the med bag, glanced back at her. A smile spread across his handsome features and his amber eyes twinkled with mirth. He picked up the bloodied and use, wet bandages and discarded them into the silver garbage bin. Syaoran stood up and stretched his cramped muscles.

He looked down at Sakura who sat Indian-style on the floor. She looked up at him, extending her bruised neck and making the towel fall off her head.

"I'm cold." She whispered.

Syaoran looked down at her as he crossed his arms over his godly bare chest. He gave her a fake scolding look. " Well that's what happens, when play 'shower' with your clothes on."

She turned her head to the side, but Syaoran caught the slight pout on her lips as she looked away. He bent down and slipped his arms under her legs, before lifting her into his arms. She did not protest. She hardly made a sound.

We walked out of the bathroom and carried into her messy room. He laid her gently on the side of bed, with her feet hanging over the sides.

"Get those damp clothes off you Sakura, before you get sick" He commanded as he walked over to dresser digging for something for her to wear, and trying his best to ignore the fact that his hands were digging through her underwear drawer.

"All my clothes are tight." Sakura whispered. " I feel constricted in them."

Syaoran turned to look at her, giving her a perplexed look. Sakura sighed. " It makes the bandages _itch_. I want something baggy." she admitted.

Syaoran nodded before walking out of the room. " I might have something baggy for you." He walked down the hall, where Touya's room was once. Inside the room was boxes of Touya's objects and clothes. Syaoran had been using a lot of Touya's clothes, since he was now the same size and length as Touya was. Pulling out a large red, t-shirt he gathered it up into his hands.

He walked into Sakura's room. " Hey I found something-" He was cut short as his bare foot landed on soggy wet clothing. He looked up and saw Sakura sitting on her bed, completely missing all of her wet clothing.

"_Great…googly moogly."_ Syaoran gasped, not really understanding where the words for his surprise came from.

Sakura's shy emerald eyes looked up at him, as she tried to cover her breasts with her arms. " Stop staring at me." She mumbled. " I'm covered with wounds."

Indeed she was covered with big black and blue bruises, abrasions and gauzed wounds, but her body looked absolutely flawless. Syaoran felt his mind pooled into a blank page as he continued to stare with his mouth opened.

Sakura blushed and looked away. " Syaoran!" she whined loudly, jolting him from his state

" I'm cold!"

Syaoran's cheeks began to glow and he turned his head away in embarrassment for his actions. He passed her Touya's old shirt. He found it odd that she was not reaching out for it to take it from his hands. He had no choice to turn his head to see 'why' she wasn't grabbing the shirt.

_What was wrong with him?_ He is usually a calm person. _Hardly_ ever embarrassed and is bold, ready to approach _any_ challenge. But when it came to this woman, everything of his manliness just fumbled and stumbled all over the place. And when she was naked in front of him, she really brought his _idiotic_ side of him.

_It frustrated him to hell._

He found her tired emerald eyes staring up at him, in almost a pleading looking.

_Oh ..shit._

"Can you… _put it on me_?" She asked shyly.

"…What?" Syaoran blanked again. " I'm sorry, I meant _WHAT_?"

Sakura's cheeks glowed as she looked down at the floor. The bed called for her to sleep and her body demanded for it. She had no strength to struggled to put on a t-shirt, especially with her fractured, elbow and broken arms. Taking off the wet clothing was hard enough.

" I tired myself taking off the wet stuff… I don't have any strength left… _so could you_..?" She glanced up at Syaoran, who stared at her with disbelieving stare. She puffed up her cheeks, seeing no change in his expression.

" Fine! I'll sleep _nude_!"

Before she weakly turned around grabbing the blankets Syaoran was at her side in moment. Syaoran grumbled under breath as he shook out the shirt, making sure it wasn't inside out. He slipped his hands into the shirt, bundling it around the neck hole.

" If I find out you are just playing with me, Sakura-" He pushed the t-shirt over her head. " I'm going to be _righteously_ pissed off." he growled.

"I'm not." She squeaked as he grabbed her arm. " Gentle! _Please_." She cried. His eyes widened seeing her wince. He cursed and beat himself mentally for hurting her.

"Sorry" he whispered softly.

Gingerly and ever so gently, his calloused fingers wrapped around her sore wrist. Discovering that this arm was her fracture-elbow side, he pulled the sleeve of the t-shirt to her arm level. Rolling up the small sleeve, he gently slipped her bandaged hand through the sleeves hole.

Sakura's skin hummed as his warm skin rubbed gently and almost teasingly against her skin. She tried her best not to squirm, but she felt her body to heat up to his touch and she cursed at her betraying body.

His hands grabbed the other hand, just as gingerly, and slipped her hand through the sleeve's hole. He grabbed the sides of the t-shirt, scrunched above her breasts and pulled them down. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat, as she felt his knuckles accidentally brush against the side of her breasts. Excitement wound up her soul and her heart began to pound hard against her chest.

Syaoran adjusted the collar of the t-shirt almost mindlessly so it didn't fall off her shoulders. Sakura daringly lifted her gaze to his and looked into his amber eyes. Syaoran's hand's brushed against her neck, his fingers trailed the healing bite marks on her neck. His eyes softened. His fingers brushed her cheek and Sakura leaned closer to him.

"I'm sorry." Syaoran whispered as she began to close the distance between them. Inches from his lips she watch Syaoran's guilty gaze, bore into her.

"For what?' She whispered back, her warm breath heating his lips.

His gaze was locked with hers, as she leaned closer into her. His lips hovered barely a centimetre above her lips.

"For hurting you."

She closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again, allowing her long lashes to brush teasingly against his skin. She smiled as she brushed his lips against his gingerly.

" _I guess we are even then."_

The distance closed between them, and the heated and longed kiss electrified their bodies. Sakura wanted to so desperately to wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, but her body refused to move, refused to react to her desires. She wanted to cry in anguish for her bodies two-sided betrayal.

And almost reading her thoughts, Syaoran's arms carefully snaked around her back, pushing her warm body closer to him. Feverishly, he mindless suckled and nibbled at her lips. Sakura's own teeth grazed his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. Syaoran's other hand snaked behind her head, pushing her closer to him.

Finally having some movement, in her body, Sakura pushed her knees up and crawled over to him weakly. His knee slipped between her legs as she sat upon it. The muscles in his legs contracted as she felt the heat from her woman hood, warm the fabric covering of his legs. He pushed his knee up slowly against her inner thigh. A moan rumbled out of Sakura's throat and her mouth opened in a surprised gasp.

Syaoran wasted no time as he forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her. Her bandaged hands reached up to touch his bare chest, but she _could not _feel his skin on her finger tips. Sakura felt tears cloud her eyes as Syaoran kissed her with a burning passion.

Feeling the warm salty tear trickle down the side of her face, Syaoran pulled away worriedly. " Am I hurting you?"

Sakura bit her swollen lips, tasting him on them. She shook her head as more tears spilled out of her eyes.

" _I can't feel you…" _She whispered.

Syaoran pulled away from the embrace and placed his arms on her shoulders. " What do you mean?" He whispered, putting his forehead on her to hers.

She sniffed as she lowered her head. " I want you _so much_. I've wanted to you for so long that it almost killed me. I've dreamed about this…. But now my dream only comes true when I'm in this crippled state."

Syaoran brushed the tears off her cheeks. " I'm not going anywhere Sakura. _I promise_." He chuckled.

"I know.." She whispered. " It just… It just _sucks_, that all." She stated, huffing.

Syaoran laughed as he scooped up her tired body into his arms, before laying her on the bed. He brushed the hair from her face and she looked up at him with her sad eyes. He leaned fore ward and kissed her forehead.

" How about this? Once you are feeling better, we will start where we _left off_." He winked at her. " Okay, Princess?"

A small smile spread across her lips, and Syaoran leaned over again, before leaving a soft kiss on her lips. Feeling his chestnut locks tickle the side of his face, she giggled. Syaoran pulled away and pulled the blankets over her body, along with the comforter.

He was about to stand when Sakura's wrapped hand, tried to grab his unbuttoned white shirt. Syaoran grabbed her sore hand carefully, wrapping his large hands securely around it.

"Stay with me..?" Sakura asked shyly.

Another dashing smile broke out onto his face. " You are getting _awfully_ _bold _there, cherry blossom. And quite _demanding_."

Sakura looked up at him, making her emerald eyes water with a devastating pleading look. Her notorious 'Puppy Dog' eyes was one of Syaoran's weaknesses and she knew she could get what she wanted from him.

Syaoran closed his eyes, before stripping off his shirt. " You and your _damn _'puppy dog' eyes" he grumbled as he lifted up the blankets.

The moment he was under the blankets, Sakura forced her body over to him, burying her head into his warm chest. Syaoran smiled and wrapped his hands, carefully around her waist, returning her embrace.

"Night Sakura." He whispered to her, as he could hear her heavy breathing clearly showing that she had already fallen asleep.

" _Sweet dreams."_

* * *

Nakuru walked into the kitchen, dressed in her orange and purple, leopard skin pyjama's. Her hair was disarranged, but her eyes were wide and energetic. She grabbed a bowl from the open cupboard, before walking over to the pantry and whipping it open. From the kitchen table, Yue sat at the head-end, wearing a light grey button up dress shirt and a pair of black jeans- another one of Touya's collections. His abnormally silvery white hair, was the same, touching the floor from the seated chair. He was holding a steaming mug of coffee and a newspaper in front of him. His silver eyes watch the deranged guardian poke into the cupboards, searching for food. 

She picked up a bag of cheese puffs, before throwing it back in there with distraught. Her eyes then shifted to the corner of the sink, to the black half open bag on the counter. She walked over and put her hand in the bag before popping one of the contents into her mouth. Yue turned his head to the side, trying to decipher what she was eating.

She then picked up the bag, and poured it into her bowl. Before turning around and walking over to the kitchen table beside the moon guardian. Leaning back on the chair, she placed her socked feet on the table, a little to close to Yue's coffee mug, which he took no time in pulling away from her potent aroma from her feet.

His silver eyes, stayed sceptically on her and her 'snack'.

Nakuru sighed. " Yue…?"

Yue immediately was back to his news paper and flicked the page over. " What is it Nakuru?" He exhaled in his stoic grumble.

She looked up to the ceiling, while popping another 'snack' into her mouth. "Everyone in the house is all snug in their beds. Its not fair."

" Why is it unfair? They are human, and humans need their required eight hours of sleep everyday, to maintain their lives. And since it is three in the morning, most humans would be currently asleep by now." He replied with out even sparing her a glance.

" But they are all together." She pouted. " A snug, like a bug in the rug, in their lover's arms. Breathing on each other, kissing each other, copulating with each other."

"Again. _Human_."

"How come _I_ can't do that..?"

"Because you don't have a gender." He replied bluntly, while flipping another page of his newspaper over. "You were never made for those purposes. And you do realize the food you are consuming, are actually _coffee beans _that are filled with mild doses of _caffeine _inside them?"

She grabbed a handful of her 'snack' and poured them into her in her mouth. She looked at him. " So? What's your point?"

Yue placed his paper down on the table before his silver eyes narrowed at the gender-less guardian. " _My point is_, I do _not_ recommend you consuming anymore of them. You have _enough _energy in that body mass, and _god help us all _if you acquire any more."

He picked up his steaming mug and brought it to his lips. Nakuru pushed her feet off the table and put her chair back at the right angle.

"How come I never see the _Snow-Bunny_ mananymore." She asked sceptically, with her mouth full of coffee beans.

Yue, brought the mug back down on the table, before picking up the news paper again.

"_Because Tsukishiro-san doesn't exist anymore."_

Nakuru stopped chewing her coffee beans, as her eyes grew wide and shocked.

"…what?"

Yue placed the newspaper back on the table, before folding it in half. He picked up his coffee mug and sipped it contents slowly. After he swallowed he placed the mug back down on the table in awkward silence. It was also awkward since Nakuru's mouth was hanging open and she hadn't quite finish chewing her food.

" Knowing that Kinomoto was about to pass on, out of loss and remorse, Yukito confided to me that he didn't want to live on with out Kinomoto. Acquiring the fact that he still had _obligations_ to fulfill, being the Mistress's guardian after all, he passed all his obligations, his powers and _soul …..onto me_."

Nakuru continued to gape at him. " So-"

"Yukito Tsukishiro doesn't exist anymore. He followed Touya."

"_When?" _Nakuru asked incredulously.

"Shortly after Touya died."

"And he never told SAKURA??!! Or I should say _YOU _never told Sakura?"

"There will be no need to."

She slammed her hands down on the table in rage. " _And why the hell not Yue? _Have you not been following what the hell has been _happening_ for the past 24 hours. Sakura nearly had s_hit-fit _that Eriol was hiding things from her, but now her own guardian?" She straighten her back and calmed her boiling temper. " She's going to be heartbroken. She _loved _Yukito. He was like another brother to her."

"I'm well aware of that. But it won't be necessary anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"With the last ounce of his power before passing his existence into me, he preformed a spell that would _eradicated _all memories of his existence, to Sakura, and the people he had came in contact with for the past few years."

Silence overwhelmed them, and Nakuru was soon seated again. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap before looking back at Yue. " How come I remember then?"

"Your not human, Nakuru."

"So Spinel, Kero? They'll remember too, right?"

"Yes."

Another longwinded silence choked the room as Yue began to drink his coffee. Nakuru watched him swallow the warm liquid, and actually savour its taste. She should have noticed. As long as Yukito was apart of Yue, Yue never needed to sleep, or consume sustenance, as long Yukito ate like horse and slept all the time. Now that Yukito was gone, Yue needed to eat, drink and sleep, like any other living thing.

_Living thing…_

Her head shot up. " What about Syaoran? His soul was destroyed two years ago, before the spell was even preformed. Since Syaoran is _vampire _that would make him _inhuman_ and not acceptable to the spell." She hypothesized. She turned for confirmation with the silver eyed-moon guardian.

"I do believe, that's the most intelligent thing I have _ever_ heard coming from your mouth." Yue whispered amazed.

Nakuru smiled before, throwing more coffee beans into her mouth. She smirked seductively. " Not only to I come with _this_," She stated, emphasizing her body with her hands, " But I got _this_ too." She pointed to her head, while leaning back on her chair.

The chair leant back too far, and Nakuru was then thrown over as the chair crashed to the floor.

Yue glanced at Nakuru's sprawled form on the floor.

" Obviously _that," _He pointed to his head_. "_ Can't work with the _other_. "

She looked up at him, her brown eyes glaring.

" _I never said I was a multi-tasker."_

* * *

_Syaoran stood in complete darkness, No shapes, no shadows or light seemed to surround him, but yet he was glowing. He heard the sound of a heart beat thumping . He stepped forward and the heart beat began to thump louder. He began to run and the heart's beat drummed like music, shattering the darkness and consuming his body. He had stopped running, but the drumming heart beat continued. He whipped his head side to side trying to pin point the sound of the racing heart._

_Warm hands then wrapped around his waist. He looked down and noticed the person's hands glowing with his body. The heart beat became louder and louder as he felt the person's warm, smooth, body push against his bare skin. Warm rapidly spread through his veins and his head began to spin feverishly. An intoxicating smell hit his senses. It wasn't blood. It wasn't an aroma either. It was a scent that beckoned him and drove his blood into overdrive. The smell was arousing him. He could feel it. He felt an animalistic instinct turn on his brain, the same instinct he felt when he was about to feed. Finally whipping his head around and turning to the body behind him, he was left in dumbfound ness as there was nothing there. Even the drumming heart beat ceased to exist._

_Syaoran brought his hands to his face, and wiped the sweat pouring out of his skin. And like a fire, a feeling came back to his senses. His hair stood up on its ends, as a powerful wave of coldness rushed into his skin. Goosebumps emerged from his skin. A sound returned echoing in the dark abyss. A sound of heavy breathing. Abnormal heavy breathing. The breathing became louder and the sound changed into more of growl._

_As he felt a warm wave hit his back, he turned around only to be faced with a familiar pair of amber eyes. The eyes looked like his, but they were narrowed in slits like the vampire look, but a white circle glowed around the iris. Plus the eyes were about the size of his head. The growling got louder and the creature with golden eyes stepped out of the darkness._

_Syaoran stepped back as a very large dragon stepped out of the shadows. Its massive body was covered in white scales, marked with soft golden stripes. The scales on the white dragon were wonderfully white, and they sparkled and glistened in its own urethral glow._

_As a child, Syaoran was taught of the symbolic purposes of the dragon. A symbol of victory. But it was also a symbol for power. He had seen pictures in the old clan's books, but non of them were even close to the amazement of the creature standing right before him._

_On its head, long white silky strands of hair, like the mane of a horse, flowed effortlessly around its hypnotic body. On it's long slender back, large white boned appendages protruded out of its back. Between the appendages, gold and silver transparent-like skin glistened godly in its glow. It reared its long white neck before stretch the massive wings, out consuming the dark abysses space. Light flew into the darkness and like a puzzle being taken apart, the darkness was stripped. The dragon then charged at Syaoran and Syaoran's body froze as the dragon's body flew right into him._

_Blinking with confusion and feeling quite overwhelmed, Syaoran turned around to see the dragon there. He was surprised to see, it was not. _

_Then where did it go?_

_Syaoran then looked down to his feet and noticed the ground was nothing but a puddle of blood. Not even a puddle. It was more like a sea of endless depth, and he was standing on its surface. The blood did not surprise him, he couldn't even smell it, but it was the fact he was staring at his own reflection in it. As vain as it sounds, being a vampire for over two years, he came to realize that he really did miss looking at himself_

_Then like, a switch was switched on, his body dropped into the sea of blood, and he sunk deeper and deeper into its darkness. A shadow moved around him like a shark. Suffocating in the sea of blood, he turned his head and watched the figure circle him like a vulture._

_Then the water disappeared under his feet and he fell through the dense water. Syaoran looked down as he feel from the sky. He looked down seeing Tokyo city falling into view. Gravity pulled him faster and faster into the earth. Syaoran's golden eyes widened as building of Tokyo city came clear and damned him as he fell to their surface._

_As Syaoran expected the hard concrete surface to smash his body into little bits pieces, he became perturbed when he was actually soaring over the city. _

"_Its dream. Moron." Syaoran confided to himself. " Shit happens." _

_Without even caring if he was just absently flying with out wings, or he had wings, he stretched out his arms, allowing the amazing sensation of freedom dive into his mind. He soared over the roads, over Tokyo Tower and then soared over the ocean in the orange sunset. But as he was flying over the water, he looked down and expected to see his reflection again. However, he did not. _

_Instead he saw the white dragon's._

"-And then Sakura punched me in the face, in her sleep and I woke up." Syaoran grumbled as he looked down in distaste at his drinking 'mug' filled with its dense animal blood. He really preferred Sakura's blood over this molasses-like crap. " You know for someone who has a broken hand, she surely can pack a fist."

"Tell me something I don't know." A voice reasoned with him, in a sarcastic and dry manner.

Syaoran glanced from his 'delicious' pigs blood, and over to Eriol who sat in front of him.

" I'm sorry. But I cannot take you seriously with those things shoved up your nose." Syaoran admitted after struggling not to say a word, as he stared wordlessly at the reincarnation of one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, with large bits of tissue shoved up each nostril.

"Well I'm sorry." Eriol grumbled. " Like you, I was also _abused _in my sleep."

Tomoyo placed a plate of scrabbled eggs on toast, in front of Eriol. " _Will you give it up already!_" She hissed.

" Its your own _damn fault _for keeping your face close to my _breast line_. That elbow in the face was for your own good." She replied while pulling on his dark hair.

She let go and strutted back into the kitchen, fully aware that Eriol was mocking her entire conversation in a snide and childish way. Syaoran looked away mouthing himself ' I don't want to know.'

Nakuru bounded down the stairs like a stampede of elephants. She ran into the kitchen slid on the kitchen rug and into the wall. Yue walked into the kitchen wordlessly after Nakuru made her entrance. Not even sparing a second breath, Nakuru bounced right back up and jumped on the table, sitting at the table. Her impact cause the table to lurched and Syaoran watched his pig-blood mug bounce of the table like rubber ball.

With quick reflexes, he caught the mug before it made impact with the clean floor. He sighed as his left eyebrow ticked with irritation, and he placed the mug back on the table.

Nakuru kicked her feet around like a hyper child. She flipped her head around and Syaoran swore he saw saliva fly past him from the speed of her jowls turning so fast. Nakuru's wide brown eyes widened more as she caught sigh of Eriol, and Syaoran tried to catch sight of a pupil, because it was so small it was hardly visible. He glanced back at Yue who only closed his eyes is dismay and grabbed a plate from the cupboard to get some of the breakfast Tomoyo made.

"Eriol!" Nakuru screeched at the top of her lungs. " What the hell do you have up your nose? You look like an idiot!"

"_Yes well, speaking of idiots_." Eriol mumbled as he chewed his breakfast. " Mind telling me why you are so…_flamboyant_ this morning?"

"She consumed an _entire_ bag of coffee beans last night." Yue answered whiled pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Eriol slammed his fist on the table. " SO she's the _bloody reason _why I am not getting _my _coffee this morning!!??" He roared.

"I can't take your anger seriously with those things in your nose, Eriol. Take them out." Syaoran ordered.

Nakuru leaned over trying to pry the tissue out of her master's nostrils. " Here! I'll help!" She announced loudly. Eriol leant backwards and swatted her hands away from pinching his nose.

" _Fag off Nakuru!"_

Pouting Nakuru, turned away from her irritated master and looked at the vampire finishing of his pigs blood. She bobbed her head to the side. An evil smirk spread on her face.

"So, how's Sakura?" She asked innocently.

Syaoran felt himself choke as the blood went the wrong way and he was sure, it was coming out of his nose. Syaoran coughed and patted his chest. Blinking the tears away from the mid-choke he looked up at the conniving minx above him. " What do you mean?" He asked huskily.

He looked down at his white button down shirt making sure that no stay drops, stained his clothing. Eriol swallowed the rest of his food and put his fork down on the plate with a loud clang. " Yes. How is _our_ Sakura?" She asked while whipping out his napkin before wiping his lips.

Syaoran glanced back and forth at the two evil people and swallowed hard. " She's still asleep. She looks a lot better than she did yesterday."

Nakuru gave him a cheeky grin. " Well of course she is, and we all know _whhhhyyyy_!" She reached over and pinched Syaoran's cheeks and pulled them roughly. Once she let go, Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes on her.

"_Do that again, and I will bite you."_

Nakuru jumped off the table and smirked. " And I'll _bite you back_."

Eriol drank a sip of his orange juice and light out a satisfying sigh. " She will ya'know."

Syaoran sighed before rubbing his sore cheek. " So what do you think?' He sighed.

" I think there should be a _severe punishment _to anyone who gives that creature ANY source of caffeine-"

"_The dream, Eriol!"_

"Oh. That." Eriol cleaned his glass before placing the empty glass onto his dirtied breakfast plate. " I think.." He paused as Tomoyo walked over and picked up his dishes, before walking back to the kitchen.

"…_I must know what were you on, and where can I get some?"_

"Just great!" Syaoran snarled. " I'm having weird cracked-up dreams and you can only mock me." He stood up from his chair. " Remind me to never ask you for advice _ever _again."

Eriol stood up after him. " I seriously, don't know what they mean. I'm not a bloody fortune teller. People tend to dream weird things if they fall asleep feeling emotional or stressed."

Syaoran walked over to him, and was nose to nose to the tissue-faced sorcerer. Syaoran glared dangerously.

"_I'm not 'people!"_

"What's all the shouting about?' A tired voice asked.

Both figures turned their head to see Sakura in her red-t-shirt, still covered with bandages and bruises, but looking much more livelier. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned.

Eriol ducked and hid under the table. Sakura opened her eyes from he long yawn and noticed Eriol's presence missing from the vicinity. She looked at Syaoran who raised his eyebrow, while staring under the table. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Its okay Eriol. I won't hit you." She giggled.

Eriol poked his head up from the table, and Sakura did not fail to notice the tissues hanging in his nose. "But apparently, _someone did_." She laughed holding her bandaged hand to her face.

"Tomoyo did." Eriol and Syaoran answer simultaneously. From the kitchen she heard Tomoyo make a deranged growl.

" _I. **DID'NT**. DO. IT. ON**. PURPOSE**_!" She hissed. She grabbed the frying pan from the counter and held it up threateningly. " One more _damn word _about it Eriol, and I will _beat your balls to a bloody pulp _with a bloody _frying pan!"_

Syaoran and Eriol both winced and Eriol coward behind him. Sakura smiled and waved to Tomoyo, not minding her friends, mindless rage. " Morning Tomoyo!" She greeted.

Tomoyo's angry eyes glanced over at Sakura and the anger lifted within seconds. " _Oh Sakura!" _She squealed. She was about to run over and give Sakura a hug, but the caffeine-induced Nakuru got there first.

Nakuru threw her arms around Sakura and gave her bone crushing hugs. Syaoran watch Sakura's expression change from surprise, to terror and then to _extreme_ pain. Syaoran ran over and ripped Nakuru off of her, like a band aid. Sakura stumbled and Syaoran pulled her safely into his arms. He glared at Nakuru as Sakura winced.

"Would someone _please_, put a _leash_ on her!" He growled.

Sakura put her hands on Syaoran's arms and patted him reassuringly. " Its okay Syaoran. I'm fine." She pulled away from Syaoran and turned around to greet Tomoyo.

"I'm not going to hug until you are better." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura smiled in return. " I'll hold you to that." Suddenly the sound of Sakura's stomach echoed into the room, shattering the happy atmosphere. Everyone looked at her and Sakura shyly looked away.

" Tomoyo… could you…uh… get me some breakfast… I'm _kinda_ starving here." She stuttered while blushing.

A wide, joyful grin spread on Tomoyo's features. " _Absolutely_. Have a seat and I'll cook you up something."

Sakura thanked her and walked over to the kitchen table. Syaoran came behind her, and pulled out a chair, like the gentleman he was. Sakura silently thanked him, and slowly sat down onto the chair, wincing on the way.

Eriol sat back down at the table. " So…" he whispered uncertainly.

"….No hard feelings?"

Sakura's emerald eyes glowed with mirth as she looked at him. " You already felt the _'hard' _feelings I should presume." The small smile on his lips, slipped away from his face almost instantly. Sakura laughed.

"I'm _kidding_ Eriol. I forgive you."

Eriol let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "But.." Sakura countered, while placing her bandaged hands in front her.

"Lie to me again, and I will _murder your ass _good."

Eriol gulped and Syaoran cracked up laughing as Sakura smirked dangerously, and for some reason, Eriol had the distinct feeling_, she wasn't kidding_.

Tomoyo placed Sakura's breakfast down in front of her. Sakura looked down at the plate and her mouth instantly watered.

"Scrabbled eggs, Buttered toast, hash browns and some bacon. AND," Tomoyo stated as she placed the knife and fork down on the table. ".. a nice big glass of orange juice."

Holding the fork was a bit of task for her, but eventually she gave up, and began shovelling her face with her fingers. Syaoran, who was sitting beside her, placed his chin on his knuckles. He stared at her in amusement.

" You know, I could have fed you."

"I'm not a _child,_ Syaoran." She countered glaring.

"No… But you are a pig." he chuckled.

"I haven't eaten in days_! Bite me!" _She glared as she shoved some bacon into her mouth. She watched as Syaoran's amber eyes glowed warmly and a sly sneaky smile slipped onto his face.

"_I already have."_

"_Alright then_, I am now leaving this disturbing conversation." Eriol claimed, standing up from his seat. "Oh Sakura?" Eriol called as he turned around, to the flirting adults.

Sakura looked up at him with a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth. "Hmm?"

" I think it would be wise, if you started doing some slow exercises, so your muscles don't get out of shape."

Sakura swallowed her food. " I know. Kero told me the same thing. I was going to try some today, actually."

"Don't overdue yourself."

"I won't." She suddenly saw a piece of her bacon slip off her plate from the corner of her eyes. She turned to Syaoran, who shoved the piece of bacon into his mouth, while smirking at her slyly.

"Stop stealing my food!!" Sakura roared.

Syaoran looked over to Eriol and Tomoyo, as they were grabbing their coats, along with hyper Nakuru and emotionless Yue. "Where are you going?" Syaoran asked with a mouth full of bacon, avoiding another hit from Sakura.

Eriol zipped up his coat and adjusted his collar in the mirror. " We are going to that Antique Shop that Tomoyo told me about- the one with those amazing texts. We figure we might find some more materials there."

He turned to Syaoran as she walked down the hall. " And I might find something about your dreams."

"That _would_ be helpful."

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, and Eriol and the others had not returned yet from their little expedition. Sakura and Syaoran were in the living room, slowly working on some exercises. He was showing her the art of _Tai-chi _and its meditation exercises. 

Sakura close her eyes and inhaled while bringing her hands into a praying pose. Exhaling, she arithmetically raised her neck before extending her arm to her left. Breathing again, her hips and body followed her slow trance like movements of her arm. Behind her, Syaoran, _shirtless_, was in perfect synch with her movements. When she breathed in, he did to. If anyone was to walk by, the meditation exercise was beautiful, but to many eyes it was also very erotic.

Lost in their own world, both oblivious to the intruder sneaking into the property outside. The black shadow swiftly moved past the window of the living room.

Syaoran turned his head to the window, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You are _not_ concentrating" Sakura's sing song voice ran out. He turned back towards her and smirked.

"Oh. It's a race now is it?"

Outside the figure jumped into tree on the Kinomoto property. Grabbing one of the branches she flipped up to the highest branch. Across the branch, to the Kinomoto house, was Sakura's bedroom window. The figure in the tree pulled at some wired rope from a round device on her belt, It hissed like the sound of measuring-tape rolling back into its encampment. The figure unclipped a metal object from her belt. She pulled down the center, and the metal object, split into four hooks, spreading like a flower. Connecting the hook to the string, she grabbed the string and swung it around, before throwing it to the roof's surface. The hook, embedded itself into in the tar's covering. Giving it a quick pull, assuring it was safe, she grabbed the string and tied it to the tree behind her.

She unclipped another metal object from her belt, that had a thick leather strap hanging from it. Clipping one of the hooks to her belt and then flipping the leather strap over the wired line, before clipping the leather's strap to the other side of her belt. She jumped off the tree branch and she glided over the property. Dusk was approaching fast, as her silhouette glided over the setting sun.

She landed on Sakura's window sill. The figure's head swept behind her as she heard voices. Her narrowed, vengeance crazy hazel eyes, watch an old lady walk her mutt down the street. Sophie pressed her back to the window, hiding her form from the view of the old lady. Not that she thought the woman had that pair of good eyes, she couldn't take any chance for her ambush to be ruined.

As the lady and her scraggly dog disappeared out of sight, Sophie turned her attention back to the window. She unsheathed her 'hawk' dagger and slid the blade, carefully and silently under the window's frame. Once her blade got through, she pushed up on the back, making the window, move upward slowly. With enough room to slip her fingers underneath it, she put her dagger between her teeth, and grabbed the window with her two hands. She pulled upward and the window opened enough space for her to get through.

Landing into the cozy, salmon coloured room, Sophie looked around. The room looked like any others girls room. It was slightly messy, but thing were attempted to put back in place. She walked over to the girls desk and pulled up the drawer, noticing a beaten old book. Finding nothing important, Sophie closed the door. On top of the desk was a small pick book, with a childish cat face on the cover. Underneath it read:

'_The Diary of Sakura Kinomoto.'_

Sophie smiled maliciously. This was defiantly the perpetrators room. She walked over to the girl's bed and noticed a picture frame on the bed-side table. Sophie picked up the silver frame, and examined the picture inside of it.

Inside the frame, was a picture of happy and energetic looking young girl with emerald eyes and short auburn hair. She had her arms around a young chestnut-haired boy who glared annoyingly at the camera. The girls arm was around the boy's neck like a head lock and she was mussing up the young boys messy locks. Sophie stared at the cheerful picture of the girl and something itched at the back of her mind.

In a mental flash, the picture of the happy little was turned older, hair long and dark and eyes black as death. Sophie gritted her teeth as flashes of that monster, with Gator's blood on her hands, holding his deadened ripped-out heart. Images and pictures formed into her head, day in and day out of what the _little bitch _had done to Raoul.

Sophie's grip tightened on the frames surface, and her knuckles turned a ghostly white as the glass splintered and shattered.

Within her angered moment, she failed to notice a figure walking up casually behind her.

"_May I help you?"_

Sophie dropped the picture frame to the floor and pulled out her blade in a record time, while spinning around to the ambusher. She felt the air get knocked out of her, as something hit her in the stomach and she was knocked into the wall. She stumbled and furniture crumbled from her impact.

Syaoran turned his head to the side, feeling warm blood tickle down his chin. His hand reached up, feeling a precise slice on the side of his jaws. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously, and intensified.

As Sophie stood up, she glanced at the man standing about five feet away from her. It was the boy in the photo-graph. It was impossible for a human to use their reflexes that fast to avoid her attack and get away with only a small cut. She was one of the best hunters, and killing was her _expertise_. She rubbed her abdomen, knowing well, there was going to be a bruise.

She was about to warn him, tell him to leave or demand to know where Sakura Kinomoto was… that was until she looked into the girl' dresser where the boy was standing in front of. On the dresser was a mirror and the boy, showed _no reflection _of him even being there.

Her eyes darted back to Syaoran. Syaoran growled lowly as he too saw where her eyes had darted too.

"_Everyone's a critic…_" he mumbled. Before he could begin his explanations, the intruder jumped to her feet and pulled out a small cross bow gun. Not waiting to experience, what would come out of it, Syaoran jumped down to the floor and hid behind Sakura's bed.

The arrow skimmed him by inches and imbedded through the head of one of Sakura's stuff toys and into the wall behind it. Sophie cursed at how fast he was and loaded another arrow.

Thinking quick, Syaoran glanced around trying to make a distraction. That woman's aim was too _damn good _and he was so tired of having _holes _in his chest.

"Where's Sakura Kinomoto?" Sophie demanded.

His amber eyes honed in on a object under the bed, he grabbed a hold of it and was surprised to see Sakura's red alarm clock. The alarm clock with the _really_ big dent in it. He would have to save this item after to show Eriol how _hard_ his head was.

But that will be later, if this woman doesn't succeed in making 'dust in the wind' with his corpse. Syaoran reached into Sakura's cabinet drawer by the bed.

" I will give you, until the count of three, _vampire. Where is Sakura Kinomoto?!" _Her voice began to raise.

Syaoran put his hand into the drawer and begin to pull out some objects.

_Deck of cards._

"One."

_Bunny eraser._

_A tampon_-TAMPON? Syaoran quickly dropped the strange long object on the floor like it was on fire.

_Pack of gum._

"Two."

_Box of latex con_- Syaoran's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Licking his lips he narrowed his eyes at the wrappers. ' _These **damn well **better have been saved for me_." He grumbled to himself. Finally he grabbed, what felt to be along fabric ribbon.

_Perfect._

"THREE!"

Without warning he tossed the alarm clock into the air. Sophie jumped as the object was hurled at her, and ducked out of its way. Hissing under her breath, she turned around ready to dust the damn blood-sucker, but instead, she was flipped around, cross-bow gun kicked sharply out of her hands, and had a rope held to her throat, within a matter of _seconds_. She felt the vampire's breath against her ear.

"Okay _Buffy_. My turn to play the question game." Syaoran snarled viciously into her ear. " Who are you and why the hell are you looking for Sakura?" Instead of answering Sophie struggled with prying the ribbon, that was cutting off her circulation, off her throat.

Syaoran pulled it harder. " Answer my question!" Syaoran roared. _" Are you working for Lucius?_" He asked forcefully.

Instead Sophie leaned foreword, before throwing her head back up sharply, colliding into Syaoran's face. Syaoran's grip loosened as he stumbled back in surprise. She pushed herself out his arms and jumped away. She dodged to the floor and rolled, grabbing her cross bow gun. She rolled back around as Syaoran lunged at her and she released the trigger.

_The wooden arrow hit its target. _

Syaoran looked down to his chest and there was a wooden arrow protruding out of the center of his chest, _exactly _where his heart was.

Syaoran stumbled backwards as Sophie stood up, wiping one of her loosened bangs out of her face, gleaming in victory.

Syaoran waited for that feeling. That feeling as your entire existence, just washed away from the earth and became nothing but the wind. He waited for the feeling of dread, losing all that he wish he could have had. _Sakura_. Guilt washed over him, knowing he could no longer protect her.

_It was over._

So _why_…

…_..wasn't it happening?_

Syaoran looked down at the arrow sticking out of his chest, before reaching over gingerly and touching the arrow to make sure it was real and it was _definitely _in his chest. He pulled slightly and winced.

_Damn. It was there._

He looked up at Sophie who had her eyebrows furrowed in desperate anticipation. Also the sense of weariness and impatience was definitely evident in her eyes. She looked back at Syaoran, who was wearing very shocked look on his face.

"_Um.." _Syaoran said awkwardly.

" I may be new at this whole' _turning into dust' _thing,…… but…. something should have happened _by now… Right?_"

"Yeah… It should have." She whispered.

" _Not that I'm complaining_." Syaoran added. He grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of his chest. He grunted in pain and felt blood pooling out of his chest, for like the _millionth_ time in his life.

"Okay" Sophie whispered in disbelief. " So you are _super _vampire. That's fine. I guess we'll try decapitation next, then."

As she pulled out her blade Syaoran's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist forcefully.

" _Like hell, I'm going to let you even try."_ he hissed.

Sophie glared and punched him in the chest, where his gaping wound was. Syaoran growled and fell backwards. Sophie whipped out her blade and pulled her arm back, ready to lop off Syaoran's head.

"Experiment number one." Sophie declared

Just as she swung her blade around and Syaoran had closed his eyes, waiting for his so called '_end'_ (if it would have happened) He heard a loud crash and body dropping to the floor. He opened his eyes to see Sakura, still in her training outfit, covered in sweat and her hair all disarrayed and tangled. _Also_, she was holding two legs of what once looked like it belonged _once_ to a _chair_. Syaoran blinked his amber eyes and looked down onto the grown by his bare feet.

Sophie lay unconscious, with large bits of splintered wood from the chair around her. Syaoran glanced back up at Sakura, who panted as if she was trying to catch her breath. She threw the remaining chair pieces onto the floor before inhaling sharply. She flipped the strands on auburn hair out of her face and glared down at the body.

"No body tries to decapitate _my boyfriend_!"

* * *

**A/N:**

_dies on keyboard_

My brain has gone to muuuuussssssshhhhhhh! I'm all imagination-ified OUT! I need sleep. I need my cracky dreams for more wacky ideas.

Alright! Some side notes here:

The _Amulet of Charybdis_ is actually from my comic book. The amulets properties are EXACTLY the same as in my comic and... you will all have to_ wait_ and find out what the _niffty scary_ amulet does.

Har har har Har.

_"Looks like the **Sarlac Pit**"- 'Kat' -The Elements_

Lets see who knows their mythology. Does anyone know _who_ Charybdis is?

If not. Review your pants off, anyways.

I need my daily dosage of my readers feedback. Its my fuel for..._dun dun_... another super-dee-duper CHAPTER!!

_Yeah... I'm really lacking sleep right now..._

LATERZ

**-Cerridwen**


End file.
